A partir de maintenant tu es à lui
by Erika Arau
Summary: Un jour un vampire du nom de Yu Kanda toujours pris d'un ennui mortel achète un chat-garou... Son nom? Allen, le pb? Il n'est pas si blanc que ça... Série complète! -Yullen-
1. Chap 1: Tout commença par une rencontre

Tu es né pour cette famille

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Bon les chaps sont parfois trop décrit parfois pas assez je m'en excuse d'avance. Les perso vont serons peut-être voir surement ooc mais le but n'est pas de reprendre l'histoire d'Hoshino-sama. Je suis pas aussi forte qu'elle, pas du tout même et donc je demande encore une fois pardon si cela ne va pas à la hauteur de vos espérances. Une dernière chose : désolée pour les fautes.

Tu es né pour cette famille

Je suis née pour cette famille.

Tu leur appartiens.

Je… Leur appartient.

Ta vie est eux.

Je ne suis… Rien.

Tu es leur serviteur.

Je ne suis qu'un être entre mille.

Assiste-les, soutiens-les.

Peut-on vivre comme ça ?

Soumet toi.

Est-ce mal de n'exister que pour soi ?

A partir d'aujourd'hui tu es a lui.

Je m'appelle Allen, j'ai 15 ans et je suis un chat-garou. Pour ce qui ne connaisse pas, un chat-garou est une espèce doué des gênes de l'homme et du chat. Un pendant du loup-garou en somme mais bien moin résistant qu'eux, cependant d'après nos maitres, nous sommes plus dignes d'être à leur côtés… Bonheur ou malheur je n'en sais rien, la liberté est une chose que nous avons oublié…Les qualités d'un chat-garou sont tout d'abords la télépathie, il nous est possible de lire dans les pensées mais aussi de prévoir le future. Chaque chat-garou possède une seul de ses facultés nous rendant ainsi unique mais cet aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous somme si peu nombreux comparé à notre symétrique. Parmi tout ces chat-garous si peu aujourd'hui soit-il, il existe un type assez rare : Le kagénié, un genre de poupée de substitution. Certains de nous peuvent prendre les malheurs de nos proches et ainsi absorber leurs malheurs, je fais parti de ceux-ci. Mon clan est l'un des plus réputé auprès des familles de classe aisée, amusement, domestique, soldat, nous sommes multitâches et depuis le début de la nouvelle ère ils sont très friands de notre compagnie.

Qui sont nos maitres ? Et bien on peut les déterminer par leur race : Les Elfes et les Magiciens pour les êtres du jour, les vampires et les Sorciers pour les êtres de la nuit par exemple. En clair tout ceux déterminé comme étant d'une race supérieur, c'est-à-dire les purs sangs. Les bâtards ne sont que des jouets, notre but est donc d'être des jouets utiles. Beau, mystérieux, calme et soumis en apparence nous mes supérieurs félins ont pour objectif de monter dans l'échelle sociale en se servant de nous. Etant un kagénié je leur suis d'autant plus utile. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve pieds et mains liés devant un gigantesque manoir, on aurait dit un palais. De longues colonnes soutenaient l'entrée, les portes gigantesque augmentaient la taille de la demeure où j'allais loger, étant arrivé de nuit elle semblait à elle seule détenir une grande parti de ténèbres. Pas étonnant qu'ils désiraient mon aide… Les fenêtres étaient pratiquement toutes fermées, une seule la plus à gauche situé au deuxième étage était ouverte. Je ne pus rester longtemps regarder la maison car il était déjà l'heure de rentrer, ainsi nous arrivions dans la première pièce qui se trouvait être une magnifique salle faisant sans nul doute la taille de mon ancienne maison. Celle-ci menait à un escalier permettant surement l'accès aux chambres. La salle où nous étions étaient drapé de tapisseries en tout genre dans les tons rouges et ors, on aurait pu se croire chez un roi tellement la richesse vous sautait aux yeux. Après quelques secondes d'attentes nous arrivions enfin dans la pièce où se trouvaient mes nouveaux maitres.

Quelques élégances plus tard, mes supérieurs prirent la parole pour ainsi clarifier nos positions ou devrais-je dire ce qu'ils donnent et gagnent en échange, moi je n'avais rien à recevoir qu'importe je n'avais rien à donner puisque je ne possédais que peu de chose : Ma vie, mon corps, un pouvoir et mon nom. Sachant que ma vie on me l'avait donné il n'y avait donc pas de mal à ce que l'on me la prenne. Mon corps lui était tout comme mon pouvoir à mon futur maître quant à mon nom… Ce n'était qu'un moyen de me faire venir auprès de lui. J'avais si souvent changé de prénom qu'aujourd'hui un simple sifflement me faisait venir, c'est donc ça vivre ? Cela ressemble plutôt à survivre. Pendant mon débat intérieur quelqu'un était rentré, j'avais entendu la porte s'ouvrir et laisser entrer deux personnes. Mon éducation n'avais pas été si mauvaise, j'arrivais à distinguer deux marches différentes sans même être totalement à l'écoute. En entendant mon nom, du moin celui qui était encore celui-là je relevais la tête pour écouter. D'une main le chef me présenta un homme d'une trentaine d'année, d'un sourire respectueux il me salua en inclinant légèrement la tête. Je répondis alors calmement à son invitation par une courbette penchant une grande partie de mon corps signifie ainsi une soumission total. _–Voici le chef de cette maison : Lucas Agrippa, c'est à lui que tu dois respect et obéissance-_. Je fermais les yeux et me baissais à nouveau pour acquiescé mais le dit maître sourit alors : -_En effet je suis le chef de cette demeure mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé une tel commande. Ma femme est une très bonne politicienne, elle est bien meilleur que moi !_-Il eut un petit rire- _C'est elle qui a proposé cet achat je ne suis pour rien, quant à l'argent il vient de mon cher fils Yu. C'est donc à lui qu'il faut tenir des comptes, enfin tant qu'il ne fait pas de drame ! Le voici._

Je m'ennuyais, la maison, les gens, tout semblait n'être que flatterie et mensonge. Non pas que cela me dérangeait cela m'était juste fatiguant, ils semblaient aimer perdre du temps ainsi. Chacun semblait avoir besoin de l'autre pour vivre, mes supérieurs subsistaient grâce à mes nouveau maitres, eux-mêmes paressaient s'enrichir grâce à nous. Ce Lucas l'était par sa femme qui elle-même s'appuyait sur son fils… Peut-on vivre comme ça ? En étant dépendant des autres ? Le sage de mon clan me disait souvent que c'était une faiblesse. Est-ce mal de n'exister que pour soi ? Il disait aussi qu'être égoïste était un défaut mais alors que fallait il faire ? Je tournais la tête vers ce qui devait être mon maitre : Très grand, svelte, il portait un habit noir avec une sorte d'écharpe blanche aristocrate. Il avait des cheveux long de la même couleur que ses vêtements et attachés en queue de cheval, une mode très rependu de nos jours. Je m'arrêtais alors sur son visage, entre le blanc et un rose très claire. Aucun sourire sur ses lèvres si ce n'est celui de l'indifférence, ses yeux rejetaient la même expression à mon égard. L'iris était bleu-gris comme moi et ses pupilles ne me quittaient plus. La conversation entre les deux partis continuait comme si de rien était, en faite ils n'avaient même pas remarqué. Alors que mon expression était pratiquement inexistante depuis ma naissance, je venais de découvrir le sens du mot heurté. Mon futur maitre m'avait alors refroidit pour mieux me réchauffer. Je comprenais alors les paroles du vieux sage. On ne dépend pas des autres, on ne peut être indépendant : En faite la vérité est que l'on ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne. A partir d'aujourd'hui j'étais a lui.

Mes supérieurs prirent alors congés me laissant au soin de mes nouveaux maitres. Agrippa vint alors murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son fils puis fit de même, je restais donc là à l'observer en silence attendant un ordre de sa part. Enfin il murmura un –Viens- puis partis en direction de l'escalier, je le suivis sans bruit les pommettes d'une toute nouvelle couleur. Nous arrivâmes à une chambre où du moin c'est comme cela qu'il l'avait appelé, dans mon ancien chez moi on aurait plutôt appelé ça un placard mais bon chacun son langage et surtout chacun sa place. C'était ma chambre, mon placard bref le lieu où je vivrai tant qu'on n'est pas besoin de moi. D'un signe de la main il m'invita à le suivre ce que je fit, j'aurai tout le temps de compter les toiles d'araignées plus tard. J'entrais alors dans un nouveau monde, une chambre une vrai. Il ne me fallu que quelque secondes pour savoir que je me trouvais dans la pièce à la fenêtre ouverte, lentement j'avançais dans la pièce et laissais mes yeux s'égarer à travers les couleurs sombres qui la couvrait. Contrairement aux autres salles celle-ci était… Très petite, un cocon si j'osais dire. Une armoire, un bureau et un lit à baldaquin étaient les meubles qui s'imposaient. De chaque côté de la couchette était disposé une table de chevet avec sa lampe, c'était la pièce la plus sombre que j'avais vu de la maison et pourtant elle semblait être la plus vivante : peut-être grâce à la fenêtre ouverte ? Yu attendais silencieusement que je découvre cette pièce puis lorsque je fus fini de tout inspecter, il s'assit sur le lit. Instinctivement je me mis à genoux, nous autres esclaves n'avons pas le droit d'être au dessus d'eux que ce soit moralement ou physiquement. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques temps, cela en devenait oppressant : Qu'attendait' il ? Finalement il m'ordonna de venir, j'obéissais et m'asseyais sur le lit à ses côtés. Il semblait si distant, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et pourtant je pouvais grâce à mon ouïe très développer entendre son souffle glisser sur ses lèvres je ne pouvais nier que cela était une douce mélodie.

Je relevais la tête, la porte maintenant fermée laissait apercevoir un miroir et ma silhouette. Je faisais bien une demi-tête de moin que lui mais j'avais sa fine silhouette en plus petite. Mes cheveux blancs ressortait étonnement dans la pièce ça en devenais presque gênant mais le plus troublant était ses oreilles que je n'arrivais toujours pas à enlever dans ma version humaine. Tous ceux de mon âge arrivait enfin à les faire disparaître mais moi… C'était avec le plus grand des efforts que je parvenais à enlever ma queue. Je fus tirer de mes penser par Yu qui semblait vouloir me demander quelque chose :

Yu : Comment fait-on ?

Allen : Hein ?

Je le regardais perplexe de quoi parlait' il ?

Yu : Comment devient-on le kagénié de quelqu'un ?

Allen : Ah, et bien…

J'aillais lui répondre quand pour la première fois de ma vie je me vis rougir, si je lui expliquais la façon et s'il se disait mon maitre ça allait poser problème… Je fus d'ailleurs surpris par moi-même car avant cela ne m'avait jamais gêné, auparavant je m'en fichais alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Yu : Et bien ?

Allen : Il existe deux possibilités

Yu : Lesquelles ?

Allen : La première est tout d'abord le… le baiser.

Yu : Hum ?

Allen : Le baiser permet de faire le lien entre le kagénié et l'autre. Ainsi je peux absorber la douleur, le malheur de quelqu'un d'autre qui lui a été infligé.

Yu : Et où elle passe ?

Allen : Hein ?

Yu : La douleur ? Et tout le reste ?

Allen : Ah…

Je soulevais ma manche pour lui montrer une ancienne blessure.

Allen : Elle vient sur moi.

Yu : Ca ne te fais rien ?

Allen : Je ne fais que déplacer la douleur, elle reste la même

Yu : Tu pourrais la donner ?

Allen : Oui, donner ou prendre. C'est mon pouvoir.

Yu : La mort aussi ?

Allen : Je pourrais avec de l'entrainement mais je suis encore trop jeune et puis il ne faut pas jouer avec la mort.

Yu :…

Allen :…

Yu : C'est quoi la deuxième ?

Allen : Euh…

Mes rougissements reprirent, il voulait vraiment le savoir ?

Allen : Le baiser n'est qu'un lien fugace. Une fois terminée je ne peux plus rien faire mais il existe une technique qui une fois utilisée permet de garder ce lien. Alors tout ce qui arrive au maitre le kagénié le prend sans même bouger. Pour rompre cette technique il faut de nouveau la pratiquer sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Yu : Et c'est ?

Allen : …

Yu : ??

Allen : L'union complète soit : faire l'amour.


	2. Chap 2: Il est mon maitre

Tu es né pour cette famille

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi (et tant mieux pour eux)

**Tout d'abord : **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné des reviews Ca me fait chaud au cœur !

La vie d'un auteur ne saurait durer sans vous et chacun de vos messages sont important !

Le début de l'histoire est un peu long et je m'en excuse, le lemon n'apparaitra que dans le 7ème chapitre (et oui il y a déjà 6 chapitre d'écrit). Bref cesse de bavardage et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Yu me regardait en silence, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les miens ne se détachaient. Ce fut alors moi qui les baissaient au sol sans un mot lui laissant le soin de choisir ce qu'il lui semblait le plus approprié. Au bout d'un moment il tira un sourire tranchant comme de la glace et se moqua.

Yu : J'aimerais bien voir ça… Comme si un baiser pouvait servir à quelque chose !

Allen : C'est la strict de vérité !

Yu : Vraiment ?

Sans même que je m'en rende compte Yu venait de saisir mon cou de sa main et me ramenait vers lui, tout contre son corps. Impossible de se dégager, sa force était bien supérieur à la mienne et même si j'essayais de me libérer cela passerais pour un acte de rébellion et je n'ose pas dire ce que l'on fait d'eux… Ce fut d'un regard plein de mépris que je le dévisageais, à l'inverse, il m'offrit un sourire mais qui semblait en faite bien plus haineux que mon propre dégout. Je fronçais les sourcils et serrais les dents, comme pour désapprouver ses méthodes plus que douteuse… Délicatement il plaça son pouce sur mes lèvres et les caressa tendrement. Je me mis à fermer les yeux et le laissais continuer à s'amuser quand tout d'un coup je me sentis jeté en arrière. Ce fut par reflexe que j'ouvris les paupières et me redressais aussitôt, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre cependant il tenait maintenant quelque chose dans sa main que je reconnu assez vite : Un couteau. Toujours avec le sourire il se taillada d'un seul coup le poignet, je me précipitais alors sur lui le plus rapidement possible.

Allen : Arrête !!

Je m'élançais sur son poignet qui déjà était baigné de cette couleur rougeâtre. Il reprit mon menton et m'ordonna aussitôt :

Yu : Enlève là.

Après avoir piqué un fard et regarder sa blessure assez préoccupante, je venais hasardement contre ses lèvres libérant par la suite mon pouvoir de kagénié. La blessure disparut petit à petit pour réapparaitre sur mon corps au même endroit, mais bizarrement elle avait… rétrécie ? Ce fut alors Yu qui arrêta le baiser, il prit ma main qui s'était mise à saigner puis déposa ses lèvres dessus me laissant ainsi être parcouru d'un étrange frisson. Il commença à lécher le sang qui s'écoulait avant de parvenir à la plaie et de se mettre à la sucer. Je le regardais sans voix boire doucement quand soudain je vis quelque chose qui me fit reculer et par la même occasion enlever mon poignet de sa bouche : Deux jolies quenottes s'étaient formées sur ses lèvres.

Allen : Un… Un vampire ?

Yu se redressait et me faisait face maintenant, ses yeux s'étaient dilater et on aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus d'iris ou du moin que ses yeux étaient totalement noir. Mon sang perlait sur ses lèvres qu'il essuya d'une manière des plus élégante : De son pouce il l'enleva pour ensuite le lécher avec un regard qui en laissant dire long… Je ne bougeais plus, je n'avais pas vraiment peur mais étais plutôt surpris. Pourtant cela pouvait sembler plus qu'évident : Le manoir, les fenêtres fermées bien que la sienne soit ouverte, leur aspect et le fait qu'il soit des « pure race » ne laissaient que très peu de doute sur leur véritable nature. Je regardais ses canines, il passa lentement sa langue dessus avant de se rapprocher de moi. J'étais dans une position où il était assez difficile de se défendre, assis sur les fesses, le haut de mon corps était penché en arrière et mes jambes avaient déjà été prises par Yu qui me tirait par celle-ci. Je me retrouvais alors sur le dos tandis que lui étais assis près de ma hanche gauche. D'une main il effleura mon ventre avant de la remonter sur ma poitrine puis ma joue et doucement se pencha sur moi.

Yu : Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

Je répondit non de la tête, la main de Yu vint se poser sur mon cou et me fit remonter brusquement. Je me retrouvais alors joue contre joue, celles-ci d'ailleurs reprirent une jolie couleur mais Yu ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. En effet, il regardait mon cou avec une avidité débordante. Cette façon de me regarder fut comme une douche froide et je tentais de me séparer de lui. Tenter bien sur car je ne réussis pas, don autre main avais pris en otage ma hanche droite et me ramenait contre son corps.

Yu : Ce serais dommage de m'arrêter en si bon chemin tu ne crois pas ?

Il ne me laissa bien évidemment pas répondre et lentement il descendit dans mon cou qu'il lécha sensuellement pour ensuite venir me le mordiller et enfin mordre à pleine dent. La douleur fut terrible, on aurait dit deux couteaux froids comme de la glace qui vous pénétraient le corps. Le mal ne venait pas seulement du cou, elle continuait sa route à travers tous les pores de la peau sans exception. Pourtant cette blessure qu'il m'infligeait n'était pas si affreuse, non la véritable souffrance était la sensation qui se dégageait de cet acte. Je sentais mon sang bouillonner comme jamais, ça en devenait presque grisant. La main qui retenait mon cou vint se loger dans mes cheveux et m'obligea à mettre bien plus en évidence ma nuque. Finalement au bout d'une minute qui me parut des heures entières, il s'arrêta de boire. Je sentis soudain une lourde fatigue me prendre, c'était normal avec tout le sang que j'avais « perdu ». Ma vu devenait flou et je n'avais plus mal, allais-je mourir ? Je n'avais pas peur de la mort, je ne l'avais jamais connu comment pourrais-je en être effrayer ? Cela ne semblait pas inquiéter le dit vampire qui m'avait relâché et par la suite donc laissé me baigner dans mon sang que la blessure laissait sortir. Il partit vers le bureau sans même me regarder et s'assit quelques instant faisant mine de chercher quelque chose. Je me redressais une nouvelle fois mais avec beaucoup plus de difficulté et une main sur la plaie que je n'arrivais pas à stopper. Je regardais Yu, entre l'état de rêve et du sommeil, des vertiges prenaient et quand au son de ma voix il c'était tus. Au bout du compte je retombais sur le lit laissant mon corps s'endormir pour un rêve qui pouvait durer toute l'éternité.

Heureusement pour moi mes yeux se rouvrirent un peu plus tard. Lors de mon réveille je m'aperçus qu'on avait changé les draps du lit ainsi que mes propres vêtements sans compter que les couvertures avaient été rabattu sur moi. Je m'asseyais dans le lit quand je fus pris d'une vive douleur : La morsure était encore là mais je portais un bandage qui la recouvrait, la bande faisait le tour de mon cou me faisant rappeler à un collier. Je restais ainsi quelques temps essayant de me rappeler les évènements mais quelque chose me fit revenir à la réalité : La porte c'était ouverte et Yu se trouvait à l'embrassure. Je sortais immédiatement du lit me retrouvant quelques secondes plus tard dos contre la fenêtre. Yu s'avança après avoir refermé la porte. Il tenait sur son bras gauche sa veste noire qu'il portait à notre première rencontre. Sans un mot il la déposa dans une armoire situé non loin de l'entrée. Je restais là ainsi contre le bord le laissant prendre ses aises, normal après tout c'était sa chambre… Comment pouvait-il être si calme ? Je le regardais silencieusement, il portait toujours cette écharpe aristocrate mais sous sa veste il était habillé d'une chemise blanche. Il semblait n'avoir aucun doute en lui, cela se voyait dans sa façon de faire : Une fois la veste mise sur un cintre, il partit vers une seconde armoire celle-ci fasse au lit. Il sortit un paquet assez large et peu solide puis le posa sur le matelas. D'un geste de la main il m'ordonna de venir, je m'exécutais alors mais avec une petite pointe d'appréhension qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer. Il sortit ensuite une boîte blanche plus petite.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa sa main sur mon épaule et m'obligea à m'asseoir sur la rambarde qui tenait le lit. Il l'ouvrit et elle s'avéra être en faite une boite à pharmacie, les vampires en possédaient ? C'était ridicule… Je fus tiré de mes pensées par des mains baladeuses, je l'observais enlever doucement mon bandage découvrant ainsi la morsure qu'il m'avait faite. Une chose était sur : Je n'avais pas rêvé c'était bien un vampire. Il caressa tendrement ma cicatrice avent de déposer un coton dessus ce qui au passage me brula la nuque. Je fermais les yeux et fronçais les sourcils, Yu le remarqua.

Yu : Ne me dit pas qu'un peu d'alcool te fait mal ?

Je tournais la tête du côté gauche faisant ainsi par de mon mécontentement. Il esquissa un sourire et de ses doigts prit mes joues pour m'obliger à le regarder. Je scrutais le sol vexé, en quoi cela le dérangeait ? J'avais horreur de ce liquide qui m'avait il y a quelques années porté malheur… Je sentis Yu resserrer sa prise, ses ongles rentrèrent un peu plus dans ma peau. Il se rapprocha de moi et enleva le coton, je ne cillai pas faisant mine de ne rien remarquer ni ressentir. Son corps n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, ses lèvres revinrent près de ma cicatrice, je fus parcouru d'un frisson.

Yu : Répond moi quand je te parle.

D'un seul coup je croisais son regard, il était vraiment différent de mes anciens maitres et pourtant cela ne me gênait pas ou du moin pas encore. Ses yeux, seul ses yeux ressemblaient à mes anciens précepteurs, froid, dominant, et sans aucune considération pour les sous-races. Cependant ses gestes étaient parfois d'une tendresse inouïe, j'étais déstabilisé et par conséquent je le méprisais. Encore plus que l'alcool, je détestais qu'on me mette dans ce genre de position qui me rendait incertain. J'étais quelqu'un de posé et absolument aucun doute ne se posait sur moi quand j'agissais mais lui… Lui… !! Comment arrivait-il à m'énerver ? Moi qui ne bougeais même pas quand on me frappait je sentais mon sang bouillir pour un coton et un pincement de joue ! Finalement je lâchais froidement :

Allen : Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi.

Yu ne cilla pas, il continua à me regarder dans les yeux. Quel calme n'avait-il donc aucun doute ? Jamais ? Toujours aussi silencieux il attrapa ma main droite celle qui avait prit sa blessure. Il se mit à la baiser juste sur la cicatrice, mes joues prirent une couleur proche du sang. Finalement il relâcha mon poignet et vint contre mon corps, il défit le nœud de ma chemise pour ensuite la déboutonner. Mon haut tomba à terre et je fus revêtu de ses mains qui allait et venait sur ma poitrine. Je fermais de nouveau mes paupières et serrai les dents, si ça l'amusait pourquoi pas, je m'en moquais de ce corps, pour dire la vérité je n'avais pas demandé cette vie. Il enleva ma ceinture pour lui faire ensuite rejoindre ma chemise. Il s'arrêta alors et ouvrit le paquet qu'il avait sortit plus tôt. Je regardais ce qu'il y avait dedans : Une chemise noire sans manche. Yu la prit et me la donna puis il chercha dans l'armoire une ceinture qu'il me tendit. Je le regardais alors lui faisant part de mon incompréhension.

Yu : Tu ne vas tout de même pas garder ça.

« Ca » Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête comme un écho, qu'avait-il contre mes habits ? Ils n'étaient pas à son goût ? Et moi je lui demandais si sa tête me revenait ??

Yu : Calme toi.

Un long silence fut mise en place, il venait de me dire : « Calme-toi ? » Comment pouvait-il… Est-ce que par hasard les vampires lisaient dans les pensées ? Il me reprit finalement la ceinture et la mis lui-même, ses gestes était vifs et secs, il n'était plus aussi doux…

Yu : Met la chemise, c'est un ordre.

Je soupirai doucement avant de m'habiller. J'étais en train de boutonner la chemise quand il revint contre moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ? Il voulait quoi ?

Yu : Tu souhaite vraiment le savoir ?

Allen : Hé ??

Je me mis subitement à rougir, il lisait bel et bien dans mes pensée !! Mais depuis quand ? Je tentais de reculer mais la rambarde m'en empêchait. Yu vint de nouveau se coller contre moi, ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches.

Yu : Depuis le « un…Un vampire » Je crois.

Hein ? Je vois… Il faisait mine de rien entendre mais en faite il en savait bien plus… Yu me coupa pendant que je jurais intérieurement.

Yu : Calme toi je te dis.

Allen : Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plutôt ?

Yu : Tout simplement parce que tu ne me l'as pas demander.

Allen : … Qui êtes vous ?

Yu : Tu es bien curieux pour un simple esclave.

Je baissais les yeux, il avait raison je n'étais pas à ma place. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je réagissais de manière si familière, il fallait que je reprenne mon control. Je fis une courbette avant de m'excuser.

Allen : Je vous demande pardon, j'ai été incorrect veuillez m'excuser.

Entre temps Yu c'était allongé sur son lit et semblait ailleurs. Il me laissa ainsi quelques minutes, je ne bougeais pas attendant sa permission. Au bout d'un moment il me demanda :

Yu : Tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce que je te dise de partir ?

Allen : Oui

Yu : Hum ! Ennuyeux.

Allen : Pardonnez-moi.

Yu : C'est justement ça qui m'ennuie, ces manières…

Allen : Vous préfèreriez autre chose ?

Yu : Approche.

Comme toujours je me mis à obéir, je vins m'asseoir sur le lit puis m'avancer vers lui. J'étais à genoux quand il me dit :

Yu : Amuse-moi

Allen : Pardon ?

Yu : Je veux que tu me divertisses, je m'ennui ici.

Allen : Comment ça ?

Yu : Ce sont tous des pures races, ils ne savent pas ce qu'est le jeu ou plutôt ils n'ont pas les mêmes visions de l'amusement que moi.

Allen : Et quel est votre vision de cela ?

Yu : Tout du moment que c'est « neuf »

Le retour du rouge, neuf ? C'était pour ça qu'il m'avait pris ? Parce que j'étais nouveau pour lui ?

Allen : Et que dois-je faire ?

Yu : Surprend moi…

Le surprendre ? Comment voulait-il que j'y parvienne sachant qu'il lisait mes pensées ? Qu'importe, tentons quand même… Je venais vers lui à quatre pattes, il ne bougea pas me laissant venir. Doucement je vins quérir sa main à qui par la suite j'offris de tendres baisers. Il garda son air impénétrable tout le long de mes caresses, j'étais un peu vexé car malgré tout mes efforts il ne semblait pas touché. Je passais une demi-heure ainsi à tenter de lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un frisson ou même un sourire mais rien n'à faire, il resta de marbre. Je finis par abandonner dégouté, ça ne l'effleurais même pas. Puisque les gestes ne semblaient pas « l'amuser » je décidais de partir sur un autre point : le dialogue. Cela faisait d'une pierre deux coups car j'avais de nombreuses questions :

Allen : Pourquoi voulez-vous tant vous amuser ?

Yu qui jusqu'alors semblait inaccessible tendis l'oreille.

Yu : Hum ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Allen : Pourquoi désirez-vous que je vous divertisse ?

Yu : Je te l'ai dit non ? Je m'ennui.

Allen : Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous n'êtes pas seul !

Yu sortit aussitôt du lit, j'eus un instant de frayeur : Il aurait pu me punir d'avoir été aussi impoli. Il vint près de la fenêtre et commença à regarder dehors, le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Yu : Qu'en sais-tu ?!

Allen : Et bien… Vous avez un père et une mère.

Yu : Et cela veux donc dire qu'on ne se lasse jamais d'eux ?

Allen : Vous vous ennuyez d'eux ?

Yu : Parfois, oui.

Allen : Qui vous dit que ce ne sera pas le cas avec moi ?

Yu : Tu es moin souple.

Allen : Je ne comprends pas.

Yu : Tu ne vois pas ? Et bien disons que ta façon de parler est différente, celle de bouger, celle de penser.

Tout en parlant il me m'observait, il me fixait d'un regard proche de la gourmandise on aurait dit qu'il avait envie de me dévorer. Mon cœur s'accéléra face à cette pensée.

Yu : Tous les autres esclaves que j'ai vus jusqu'à présent n'ont jamais eu ce genre de réflexion, qui t'a appris ?

Allen : Un sage de mon village.

Yu : Son nom ?

Allen : Ajia

Yu : Ca m'as tout l'ai d'être un grand homme.

Allen : Il l'est.

Le visage de Yu se détendit, la pression s'envola aussitôt. Je me sentais bien, j'avais presque envie de ronronner…C'est alors qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit tout comme le faisait le soleil avec la fenêtre.

Allen : Je peux vous poser une question ?

Yu : Bien sur.

Allen : Vous êtes un vampire non ? Alors pourquoi …

Yu : Pourquoi ma fenêtre est-elle ouverte ?

Allen : Oui…

Yu : La lumière ne m'affecte pas.

Allen : Ah ?

Yu : Les vampires, les vrais ne craignent pas la lumière.

Allen : Comment ça ?

Yu : Nous sommes des êtres de la nuit, nous haïssons donc le jour mais ce n'est pas une peur, nous n'allons pas en mourir, d'ailleurs je ne la déteste pas personnellement.

Allen : Je vois, un préjugé… Toujours et encore…

Yu : …

Yu toujours à la fenêtre vint alors près du lit, il effleura du bout des doigts la rambarde du côté des oreillers avant de s'agenouiller lentement et sans bruit vers moi. Je me retournais alors, m'asseyant au bord du lit et les mains sur mes genoux. Je regardais de nouveaux le miroir ce qui fut une grossière erreur de ma part car je le vis s'approcher de plus en plus vers moi comme un spectateur, j'assistais à ma propre histoire en quelque sorte. Ses lèvres se logèrent dans mon cou, de l'autre côté cette fois-ci et je me laissai faire. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Contre toute attente il se retira et murmura d'une voix suave :

Yu : Ca te dérange n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimerais bien savoir mes faiblesses …

Je piquais un fard, j'étais troublé tant par la gêne qu'il venait d'occasionner que par ma propre bêtise. Il n'avait pas tord, j'étais étonnement curieux avec lui… Je me relevais alors tentant ainsi de mettre une certaine distance entre nous mais il m'interpella :

Yu : Tu es bien grand…

Oups, je venais de commettre une erreur qui pour plus d'un aurait été un arrêt de mort. Je me retournais dans un mouvement saccader et rencontra alors ses yeux. Ils étaient froid comme de la glace, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me rabaissais aussitôt en me mettant accroupi la tête regardant le sol. Ce n'était pas seulement mon cœur, tout mon corps était en ébullition : Gêne, colère, surprise… Tous ces sentiments se déferlaient en moi ne me laissant qu'un arrière goût assez amer.

Allen : Pardonnez-moi, maitre.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en m'entendant l'appeler ainsi, il sortit du lit et m'attrapa par le col. J'étais abasourdi par son geste mais ce fut encore pire après l'avoir entendu répondre :

Yu : Qu'as-tu dis ?

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et répétait ma phrase : « : Pardonnez-moi, maitre ». Il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelque seconde pour m'enlacer. Interdis, je le voyais déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes sans un mot. Je l'avais déjà embrassé une fois même celle-ci avait une toute nouvelle saveur. Je le sentis venir m'embrasser d'une passion que je ne connaissais pas et qui je devais l'avouer ne me dérangeais en aucun point. Ses mains virent caresser mes hanches d'une douceur sans égale, nos langues s'entrelaçaient déjà avant que je me rendis compte de ce que nous faisions. Mais je m'en fichais, j'avais répondu à ses attentes : Je l'avais amusé. Suffisamment pour qu'il m'emmena sur son lit et s'installa sur mon corps. Je n'étais toujours pas **son** kagénié cette nuit là mais il était au moin mon maitre et j'étais à lui : son domestique, son valet, son serviteur… Et j'avais décidé que je le resterais.

A suivre…

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et n'oubliez pas les reviews please, bonne ou mauvaise ! A la prochaine !


	3. Chap 3: Jalousie

Disclaimer :

**Disclaimer :**

Les perso de DGM ne sont toujours pas à moi (snif)

Je vous mets en même temps que le 2ème, le chapitre 3. En m'excusant d'avoir mis tellement de temps à poster alors qu'il étaient déjà écrit depuis belle lurette … m( )m

J'attend vos com's avec impatience ce sont les rares choses qui me permettent de continuer d'écrire car une fic sans review ne sert à rien. Bref assez de mélodrame place à la lecture et à bientôt

**Chapitre 3**

Je me sentais bien, j'avais chaud et était agréablement pelotonner dans de douces couvertures. Des couvertures ? J'ouvrais un œil, encore cette chambre. Je me redressais lentement, frottait ma tête qui se trouvais particulièrement lourde. Quelle soirée, elle avait été presque aussi fatigante que le jour où mon ancien maitre m'avait roué de coup au point que je ne pouvais plus bouger mais cette nuit était bien plus délicieuse… J'observais la chambre, Yu semblait être partit. A quel m'étais-je couché ? Et quelle heure était-il surtout ? Je sortais du lit pour me diriger vers la fenêtre, une fois à sa hauteur je regardais dehors : Le jour c'était levé et je pouvais voir assez bien le jardin. Il était magnifique, d'une beauté somptueuse : Quatre lignés d'arbre entourait l'immense jardin, des cerisiers japonais semblait-il. Au milieu une fontaine était placée, celle-ci formait un cercle d'environ un à deux mètres de rayon. L'eau s'écoulait encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Il m'était impossible de définir le matériau utilisé à sa conception mais elle était d'une blancheur éclatante comme si elle venait tout juste d'être construite. Des fleurs entouraient cette étendue d'eau, quelques roses agencées de manière à rester dans un style de finesse et de richesse suggéré. Toute cette mise en valeur me donnait la nausée, je n'étais vraiment pas à ma place dans ce monde… Le reste n'était qu'une pelouse plus verdoyante que jamais avec quatre chemins qui la traversaient menant à la source. Tout était calculé au centimètre près, la perfection même en somme. Je vis alors quelques jeunes filles en robes de cocktails qui flânaient le long des chemins soit en compagnie de leur ami ou leur compagne, les gens aisées n'avaient que trop de temps à perdre.

Je continuais ma « visite » du jardin et tomba sur un couple intéressant : C'était une jeune demoiselle de bonne famille pleine de fraicheur qui se promenait avec un inconnu qui n'en était pas du tout un. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille s'il le fallait et sa carrure ne me trompait pas, Yu se laissait courtiser par la jeune femme. Je me collais alors contre la fenêtre me maudissant de n'être qu'un paresseux, que lui disait elle ? C'était qui ? Pourquoi il m'avait quitté pour elle ? Il disait que ces gens l'ennuyaient alors pourquoi ? Yu qui jusqu'alors l'écoutait se retourna et regarda la fenêtre de sa chambre, c'est-à-dire moi ! Je reculais d'un seul coup et bondissais du côté gauche pour me cacher. Il m'avait vu ? De cette hauteur ? Il lisait dans les pensées, il pouvait bien avoir d'autre pouvoir non ? Mes joues reprenaient leur couleur et je me laissais glisser sur le mur pour me retrouver assis par terre. J'étais déçu, je pensais que j'étais plus qu'un simple jouet pour lui, je l'espérais mais je mettais trompé. Il l'avait lui-même « amuse-moi », la récré était fini, il n'avait plus besoin de moi… Je ramenais alors mes genoux contre mon corps et les entourait de mes bras. Je me sentais stupide, j'étais un incroyable crétin et dire que m'était promis de ne plus me prendre la tête avec les sentiments…

Une heure ainsi se passa, je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre laissant à mon esprit le soin de me punir mentalement. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, je devinais sans nul doute qu'il était rentré. Comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, il passa devant moi et ferma les volets puis repartit vers la seconde armoire où il prit une nouvelle chemise. Il commença à se déshabiller, je ne cillai pas toujours amusé à me morfondre sur ma bêtise inqualifiable. C'est d'une voix morne et dénué de gentillesse que je l'entendais dire :

Yu : Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ?

Allen : Oui.

Yu : …

Allen : …

Yu sortit une valise et commença à la remplir en vitesse, ses mouvements étaient rapide mais contrairement à hier il n'était pas ordonné.

Yu : Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Allen : Rien…

Yu : Rien ?

Allen : Oui…

Il ferma violement sa valise, je relevais aussitôt la tête étonné par sa façon de faire, il la jeta sur le lit énervé.

Yu : Ne ment pas ! C'est quoi ce manque de cran ?

Allen : …

Yu : Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Fais-le ! Mais reste pas planté comme ça à jouer le pauvre petit chien malheureux.

Je le regardais toujours interdis quand j'eu un déclic qui me fit répondre :

Allen : Ce n'est pas plutôt vous qui vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

Yu resta interdit face à ma réponse, mes soupçons se confirmaient il était aussi vexé que moi de cette situation. Je rougissais en m'en rendant compte et me relevais pour me jeter dans ses bras. J'étais si soulagé ! Allégé par sa réaction mais ce n'était pas fini, il y a avait plusieurs point qui devait être résolu… Après avoir serré son corps le plus fort possible je lui demandais froidement :

Allen : C'est qui, _**elle**_ ?

Yu ne bougea pas en me voyant sauter sur lui et ce fut de même quand je l'enlaçais. Il me laissa faire en silence me regardant sans un mot ni un geste amicale. Lorsqu'il entendit ma question, il me repoussa et se dirigea vers sa mallette qui par sa colère avait laissé quelques habits s'échapper puis les remit.

Yu : Ca ne te regarde pas, esclave.

Je me figeais sur place, c'est donc ce que j'étais ! Un jouet ! Très bien, je le serais mais rien ne m'empêcherais de lui tenir tête ! Je m'avançais vers lui et arriva à ses côtés.

Allen : Vous m'avez demandé ce qui n'allait pas non ? Je veux savoir qui est-ce !

Il me regarda avec mépris et continua de ranger. Piqué au vif je me plaçais devant sa valise et la fermai d'un coup sec avant de me retourner vers lui les mains toujours posés dessus. Il demeura quelques instants interdit, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voit un « esclave » se comporter ainsi. Moi non plus mais je me sentais poussé des ailes avec lui. Au bout de quelques secondes et ne me voyant pas bouger il répondit sournoisement:

Yu : Ma maitresse, c'est celle qui m'est promise et dont je suis littéralement tombé fou amoureux…

Allen : Menteur !

Yu : Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Mon tendre jouet…

Il vint se blottir contre moi et tenta de me donner un baiser quand je le repoussai à mon tour.

Allen : Vous n'êtes qu'une sale ordure !

Yu : Fais attention, on peut entendre tu sais ?

Allen : Je m'en moque ! Je vous déteste ! Je vous hais ! TU n'as rien d'un maitre ! Rien…

Des larmes vinrent se mêler à mon malheur, si il était mon maitre, je l'avais choisi je l'avais accepté et malgré tout ce qui pouvais arriver, il serait pour moi l'unique maitre de mes songes, de mon cœur. J'avais terriblement mal à la poitrine, mince ! Mince, mince et mince ! Je m'étais promis…

Yu : …

Je sanglotais maintenant à chaude larme, quel idiot je faisais ! Pleurer pour si peu non, je ne pleurai pas pour rien car je l'aimais, ce qui était vraiment débile c'étais d'être tombé si vite dans ses bras. Ca c'était honteux. Yu m'observait en silence, je ne voyais plus son visage et c'était tant mieux, ainsi je ne le verrai pas me dédaigner d'avantage. Tout à coup je sentis ses mains empoigner mes hanches et m'obliger à me coller contre lui. Il prit délicatement mes lèvres qu'il embrassa doucement, je lui répondis amoureusement en enlaçant son cou de mes bras. Il jeta une seconde foi la valise qui cette fois-ci atterrît par terre puis me fit m'asseoir sur le lit avant de m'obliger à m'allonger. Yu écarta mes jambes et se logea contre mon bassin qu'il commença à frotter, je me mis à gémir doucement entre ses lèvres. Il rompu le baiser pour me laisser respirer et par la même occasion me dire :

Yu : Crétin

Je l'obligeais à m'embrasser de nouveau avant de lui répondre :

Allen : Je vous demande pardon, maitre

Yu : Vous ? Tu étais passé au tutoiement tout à l'heure…

Il donna un coup de rein beaucoup plus fort que les autres.

Yu : Ne régresses pas tu veux ?

Allen : Je ne régresse pas, je conserve une certaine limite.

Yu : Au nom de quoi ?

Allen : Et bien je suis un « jouet » et par égard pour votre fiancée déjà…

Yu : Oh la ferme !

Yu sauta sur mes lèvres qu'il mordit passionnément, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler ainsi, je lui faisais tant d'effet ? Cette idée me rendit extrêmement heureux, j'en voulais encore mais il fallait savoir être patient. Qu'importe pour lui j'aurais attendu une éternité entière à ses côtés et dans ses bras…


	4. Chap 4: Un bain

Disclaimer :

**Disclaimer :**

Les perso de DGM ne sont toujours pas à moi (snif)

Ca me fait bizarre Jeux à pour 8 chapitre 97 review on est à 14 ici…Je me demande si elle est plus mauvaise que jeux… (Honte) Dernier chapitre avant leur petit voyage Héhéhé, Yu aime les bains surtout quand… Bref je vous laisse savourer… Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4** :

Hum…Qu'il faisait bon dans ce lit, les couvertures étaient si douces et si chaudes… Couvertures ? Tiens j'avais une impression de déjà vu : J'ouvrais les yeux et une adorable surprise me fut servie, de jolies prunelles au couleur indéfinissable me dévoraient…

Yu : Bonjour…

Yu était tranquillement allongé sur le lit en face de moi, une main posée sur sa tête et le coude sur l'oreiller. Il n'y avait pas plus beau tableau, quel délicieux réveil il venait de m'offrir… Je tentais de me relever mais son autre main venait de prendre ma hanche et me forçait à rester coucher tout en le regardant. Je me laissais alors faire profitant encore de cette douce chaleur qui m'enveloppait, les doigts posés sur mes reins vinrent lentement aller et venir sur mon ventre. Ses pupilles ne cessaient de me regarder, à cet instant j'étais vraiment une « proie » à ses yeux et rien ne me faisant plus plaisir…Je murmurai alors amoureusement :

Allen : Bonjour maitre.

Une fois ma réponse donné, Yu vint m'offrir un tendre baiser tant attendu. Plus je les goutais, plus ils me semblaient exquis. Je me rendais alors compte de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir ou devrais-je dire, d'être à lui. Ayant toujours mes lèvres prisent en otage, il s'avança vers moi se collant ainsi contre mon corps brulant d'une passion qu'il m'avait fait découvrir. Pour la première fois de ma vie je connaissais enfin la signification du mot « sensation » et tout chez lui me grisait, absolument tout. Timidement je venais caresser son bras qui cajolait mes hanches, il sembla apprécier. Un peu trop même, sa main descendit vers ma ceinture qu'il déboutonna lentement. Je me reculais alors gêné et interrompais le baiser, pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je donc à être embarrassé ? J'étais à lui non ? Il n'essaya pas de nouvelle tentative et se releva aussitôt pour ensuite sortir du lit avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Je me redressais également : L'avais-je blessé ? Cette idée me transperça la poitrine comme une flèche atteignant sa cible. Je sortais moi aussi du lit et me précipitais dans la salle de bain, l'eau de la baignoire s'écoulait déjà quand je rentrais à l'intérieur, Yu se retourna. Il avait sa main gauche posé sur le rebord, de l'autre côté ses doigts tenaient délicatement le robinet d'eau chaude. Légèrement baissée, seule sa tête était visible. Je ne voyais alors que son dos, dos qui suffisait amplement pour le désirer. Je rencontrai de nouveau ses yeux, ceux-ci étaient froids, apparemment il était en colère ou n'étais-ce pas plutôt de la déception ?

Je me dirigeais doucement vers lui, Yu se releva et me fit comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas me voir mais je ne me démontais pas. Pas avant d'avoir tenté ceci : Je fermais la porte en prenant soin de toujours le regarder car qu'il m'aime ou non, un esclave ne doit pas tourner le dos à son seigneur. C'est ainsi que je verrouillais la seule entrée de la pièce, il me regarda interdit ce qui était d'une façon logique. Avait-on déjà vu un pareil dominé ? Dans ce monde ce n'était pas le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit Yu continuait de me dévisager intrigué, il aimait qu'on le surprenne, il allait être servit : D'une main je tenais ma ceinture et de l'autre la boucle qui la retenait, il ne me fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour que mon pantalon tombe à terre. Yu était mignon, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et quelque chose me disait qu'il ne l'était que très rarement. La bouche légèrement ouverte, il m'observait abasourdit. Un peu fière de moi et de réussir à lui faire tant d'effet, je m'avançais vers lui et rentrais dans la baignoire qui commençais à bien se remplir. Encore sous le choc il regarda quelque temps la porte puis esquissa un sourire et se déshabilla à son tour pour venir me retrouver… Qu'il était bon d'être au creux de ses bras, son corps brulant grâce à l'eau chaude m'enivrait de plus en plus, comment survivre ? Lentement je le sentais frotter mon dos avec le savon. C'était agréable d'être choyé par quelqu'un et c'était ma première fois, quel bonheur que ce soit Yu qui m'y fasse gouter… Je savourais chaque caresse, chaque frottement de ses doigts sur ma peau, c'était un vrai délice, unique. Je frissonnais un peu quand il passa sur ma blessure, il s'arrêta et vint l'embrasser. Un petit gémissement inaudible se fit entendre que Yu remarqua malgré tout et ne sembla pas intimidé, bien au contraire. Il revint à l'attaque me mordillant amoureusement, étant de dos il était difficile de se défendre. Maudit soit il, lui et sa belle bouche ! Soudain il prit mes épaules et m'obligea à m'allonger sur ses genoux. Lentement ma tête vint se poser sur ses jambes et je pus revoir son visage. Il était pâle, sans sourire, mais ses yeux suffisaient à exprimer l'amour qu'il me portait. Il semblait si maladroit, si timide que ça en devenait adorable. Sa main droite vint caresser ma joue qui devint subitement rouge, avait t'on le droit d'aimer ainsi ? C'était mon maitre, la logique voudrait que nos relations soit plus distancé voir quasiment nul mais lui justement semblait vouloir cette situation, ça « l'amusait ». Je sentais son autre main glisser sur ma poitrine, j'étais aux anges et sans que je m'en rende compte, je m'étais mis à ronronner après avoir fermé les yeux.

Yu : Tu n'es pas un chat-garou pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?...

J'ouvrais automatiquement les paupières, quel imbécile ! Je me sentais idiot, embarrassé je prenais un air boudeur, et alors ? Ca ne lui plaisait pas mes ronronnement ? Il devrait pourtant être content, ça signifiait que j'étais bien dans ses bras !

Allen : …

Yu : Tu es mignon.

Autant j'étais vexé pour mes ronronnements, autant là je n'avais qu'une envie : ronronner de plus belle. Je regardais un instant ses yeux, il paraissait heureux, tant mieux pour lui. Moi je n'allais pas le laisser continuer à me tourner en bourrique… Je me redressais d'un seul coup avant de lui faire face et de l'embrasser. Surpris en premier il fut ensuite agréablement enchanté de la tournure que prenaient les choses et m'enlaça de tout son corps. Puis, il s'allongea où je me retrouvais alors au dessus de lui, mais… Non je n'avais pas le droit ! Je tentais en vain de me soustraire de son corps mais Yu ne me lâchait pas.

Yu : Viens par là

Allen : Non

Yu : C'est un ordre

Allen : Non !

Yu : Je suis ton maitre !

Allen : …Non ! Non ! Non ! Vous n'es pas mon maitre ! Vous… Tu … Tu es…Lâchez moi ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis à cause de toi ! De vous je veux dire !!… Je… Je…

Yu : S'il te plait, reste.

Je me figeais alors puis après l'avoir longuement observer, je venais me rallonger sur lui dans ses bras. La tête posé contre sa poitrine j'écoutais religieusement son cœur qui battait, quant à Yu il venait de subir sa première rébellion ou du moin ce fut la première fois que je lui montrais ouvertement qu'il n'était pas vraiment un seigneur pour moi mais quelqu'un d'intime à mon cœur. Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je sentais ses doigts câliner mes cheveux légèrement mouillés, mes lèvres effleuraient passionnément son torse et remontaient paisiblement vers son cou. Il embrassa mon front et poussa ma nuque pour faire venir un peu plus contre lui. Je voyais alors quelque chose d'intéressant : Son oreille, mes yeux se focalisèrent alors sur ca et lentement je m'approchais de ce point qui attirait maintenant toute mon attention. Yu sentit quelque chose venir mais ne devinait pas la source de ma gourmandise, je profitais donc de son interrogation pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille gauche. Surpris, il poussa un faible cri : j'aimais ce bruit c'est pourquoi je me mis à mordre l'oreille plus fort encore. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres cette fois plus longue mais surtout il semblait apprécier que je la malmène. Rassurer par sa réaction mais aussi d'avoir réussi à lui obtenir une sensation, je mettais à l'embrasser langoureusement ce qui valu à Yu une série de soupir plus fort les un que les autres. Mes mains avaient glissées dans son dos et le caressais pendant que ma langue venait jouer avec son lobe, quelle chance j'avais d'avoir trouvé ce point faible ! Yu avait posé ses mains sur les rebords et tentaient en vain de se défendre. Finalement il m'entoura de ses jambes malgré l'étroitesse de la baignoire. C'est avec nos cœurs qui battaient la chamade que nous entendirent la porte de sa chambre frappée : Nous avions quelques problèmes de dernières minutes…

Yu se redressa, je le suivais dans ce mouvement puis, il me demanda de rester là et de ne pas faire de bruit. J'acquiesçais à sa demande et le vit sortir une serviette à la main. Je partais de la baignoire et m'empressa de me vêtir moi aussi d'une serviette de bain, j'entendis alors Yu parler d'une manière peu commune. Sa voix était froide bien plus qu'avec moi et semblait dénigrer l'autre, ayant promis je restais à l'intérieur et attendais sagement son retour avec une impatience assez infantile. La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore qui me fit sursauter, Yu rentra alors dans la pièce. Je demandais gentiment :

Allen : Qui était-ce ?

Yu : Un crétin.

Allen : Oui mais qui ?

Yu : Ca te regarde ?

Allen : Et bien puisqu'il nous a dérangé tout les deux, oui. Un peu non ?

Yu : Une esclave qui voulait s'attirer mes faveurs en me demandant s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit.

Allen : Mais, c'est gentil non ?

Yu : Encore une qui pense pouvoir me faire tomber dans ses bras grâce à sa soi-disant beauté, j'ai horreur de ses femmes manipulatrices qui se croient plus intelligentes que nous. Elle pense régner sur nous avec une jupe courte ? Tsss Laisse-moi rire, ce n'est pas ce genre de personne qui me fera plier.

Allen : Maitre, peut-être qu'elle ne pensait pas à ça, vous n'allez pas un peu trop vite ?

Yu : Je ne suis pas rapide ! Je lis dans les pensée je te rappelle et puis de toute façon ce n'est…

Allen : Qu'une esclave ?

Yu se stoppa, apparemment il venait de comprendre son erreur. Finalement Yu avait beau être plus ouvert, il n'en restait pas moin un aristocrate. Et moi ? J'étais quoi réellement ? Un esclave ? Un jouet ? Un être vivant non ? Yu s'approcha de moi, je le rejetais gentiment. Il m'avait un peu déçu mais bon tout ça était logique, ces diffamations empli de préjugés étaient de notre époque. C'était notre monde qui le voulait, la situation entre moi et Yu était justement une erreur de cette société ou une confirmation de la règle. C'est d'un visage triste et rongé que je me rhabillais, Yu m'observait en silence et semblait chercher un moyen de se rattraper ce qui malheureusement serait dure à moin d'être très bon dans ce domaine où les mots sont maitres et la tache ne serait pas aisé car je n'étais pas un esclave « stupide » comme ils disent. Au bout d'un moment Yu vint effleurer mes hanches que je lui refusais toujours.

Yu : Ecoute je…

Allen : Vous êtes désolé ? Pas plus que moi, vous pensez qu'un esclave n'a aucun esprit ? Sachez que dans tous milieux il existe des personnes intelligentes ainsi que des idiots.

Yu : Mais je…

Allen : Ca me dégoute ! Vous me dégoutez vous et vos préjugés de seigneur ! Hors de question que je continue à me laisser utiliser par des personnes comme vous ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que nous esclaves nous ressentons à cause de vous !

Yu : Et moi ?

Allen : Quoi ?

Yu : Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que je vis ?

Allen : Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez subir de pire…

Yu : Tu crois que c'est facile de vivre dans ce monde où il faut écraser pour subsister ? Vous vous avez l'habitude d'être dénigré ! Vous êtes…

Allen : Si tu oses dire qu'on est née pour ça je te promets que tu connaitras ce qu'on appel la colère !

Yu ouvrit la bouche, ahurit par ma façon de me comporter. Mais les mots sortaient tout seul, je n'arrivais plus à me retenir. La souffrance que j'avais subit pendant toutes ses années avaient atteints son paroxysme. Je souffrais en silence depuis toujours me disant que peut-être je le méritais vraiment mais l'amour qu'il venait de m'offrir parvenait à rétablir se doute en moi, sur cette façon de vivre. Il fallait que j'éclaircisse se point avant d'aller plus loin.

Allen : JE N'AI JAMAIS DEMANDER A VIVRE AINSI ! ET JE NE PERMETRAIS PLUS JAMAIS A QUELQU'UN DE ME TOUCHER SI C'EST POUR ENSUITE ÊTRE DELAISSER !!

Il me regarda tranquillement un doux sourire aux lèvres, il se moquait de moi ? Ca l'amusait cette façon de me comporter ? Il s'avança vers moi, je reculais percutant alors le mur que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Yu continua sa marche, je me sentais alors honteux et surtout effrayé. Je venais de crier sur mon maitre, je l'avais traité d'étroit d'esprit et affirmé qu'il me dégoutait ! La punition allait surement avoir un goût de sang… J'eus le droit à une baffe mais ça ne s'arrêta que là, enfin pour le terme de « punir » car après cette gifle peut sévère, il m'enlaça de tout son long. Franchement je ne le comprenais pas lui et ses idées aristocratiques…

Yu: C'est dure…

Allen: Co…Comment?

Yu: Tu es dur avec moi tu sais? Moi j'ai du mal à tout suivre…Tu me vouvoies puis me tutoies pour repasser au vouvoiement. Un coup tu me veux l'autre tu me renies, je suis un peu perdu…

Allen : Parce que je ne le suis pas ? Vous me traitez comme l'un des vôtres puis comme un esclave !

Yu : Mais tu es un esclave…

Allen : Alors dirigez-moi comme tel !

Yu : Mais je…

Allen : Vous ?

Yu : J'ai envie que tu sois comme moi, sur un pied d'égalité. Mais c'est difficile, je n'ai pas l'habitude… Pardonne-moi.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, Yu venait de m'avouer que pour lui j'étais son égal ? Mes joues rosirent de bonheur, je le serrai plus fort contre moi. On été pas très doué…

Allen : Tu es encore plus maladroit que moi…

Yu : Tiens le tutoiement est de retour.

Allen : Arf, C'est bon…

Yu se mit à rire, doucement j'entendais sa voix prendre un son, le plus magnifique que je n'avais jamais entendu.

Yu : Adorable.

A…Adorable ? Il venait de me dire que j'étais mignon ? Mon visage virait au cramoisie et je le cachais contre sa poitrine pour éviter qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'il me plaisait. Yu frotta doucement mes cheveux d'une main et de l'autre cajolait mon dos passionnément.

Allen : Bon je fais quoi ?

Yu : Hum ?

Allen : Le tutoiement ou le vouvoiement ? Décide !

Yu : Vouvoie-moi en publique.

Allen : Bien.

Yu : Mais je veux que tu me dises « tu » quand on est que tout les deux.

Allen : Entendu.

Yu : Oh faite…

Allen : Oui ?

Yu : Je viens de me rappeler que je suis censé partir.

Allen : Ah ?

Yu : Tu croyais que je faisais ma valise pourquoi ?

Allen : Pour te défouler ?

Yu : Ce n'est pas totalement faux… Tu apprends vite.

Allen : J'ai un bon maitre.

Yu sourit et me relâcha pour partir vers la valise délaissé sur le sol. Il l'a prit et la déposa sur le lit. Je me dirigeais vers lui pour l'aider à ramasser les affaires qui restaient. Alors que je déposais la dernière chemise dans sa mallette, Yu prit ma main et tout en la regardant il me demanda : « Tu veux venir ? ». Sa proposition me fit chaud au cœur et je lui répondis affirmativement par mon sourire le plus affectueux. Il me remercia d'un baiser sur ma paume et parti mettre deux ou trois affaires pour moi.

On allait probablement ne pas être un couple très calme avec nos deux caractères mais ce qui étais sûr c'est que notre amour lui grandissait à chaque dispute car celle-ci se trouvait être les moments les plus importants de notre vie. Chacune d'elle était une clé qui enlevait au fur et à mesure les barrières de nos deux mondes. J'avais hâte de me rapprocher encore plus de lui…


	5. Chap 5: Le pire défaut de Yu

Disclaimer :

**Disclaimer :**

Les perso de DGM ne sont toujours pas à moi (snif)

Désolée je poste comme une limace… Mais plus je les relis plus je la trouve gnangnan cette histoire XD Promis a partir du chapitre 8 la véritable histoire commence, attention aux âmes sensibles !

**Chapitre 5**

Yu : Dépêche-toi ! Nous allons être en retard !

Allen : Mais…Et votre petit déjeuner ?

Yu : Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces futilités !

Je le regardais sortir en vitesse, je savais qu'il était fier mais tout de même… Depuis notre arrivé il ne m'avait même pas fait un sourire ! Qu'on soit seul ou non… Cela durait depuis une semaine au moin et je ne savais pas quoi faire ni dire pour changer cette atmosphère plus qu'oppressante entre nous. Nous ne dormions pas dans la même chambre car il était avec Lucas son père que nous avion rejoint, ca limitait une fois de plus les conversations que nous pouvions avoir. Je soupirais et partais à sa poursuite en râlant intérieurement une nouvelle fois. Nous étions dans une grande ville, elle avait un rythme bien différent de ma campagne… On y vivait jour et nuit. Le soir toute les lumières créaient un nouveau ciel, j'étais éblouie par toute ces couleurs mais le bruit était parfois insoutenable et étant très sensible des oreilles cela devenait parfois à un point ou je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pendant plusieurs heures. Cela faisait bougonner Yu à qui je n'avais rien raconté, mais je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec ça. Nous étions rentrés dans une calèche qui avançait rapidement dans la rue et je me collais à la vitre pour regarder tout ces étranges paysages… A côté de moi, Yu se taisait et attendait sagement d'arriver à notre rendez-vous. Il eut tout de même la bonté me laisser la place près de la fenêtre de gauche et je m'en réjouissais un peu trop d'ailleurs… Mon admiration était tel que j'avais laissé mon côté félin reprendre le dessus : Déjà que mes oreilles ne voulaient toujours pas disparaître lors de ma forme humaine, ma queue elle était sortit sans que je ne m'en rende compte et gesticulait dans la voiture. Yu que je ne remarquais toujours pas tentait de ne pas s'énerver par mon attitude qu'il trouvait enfantine. Elle vint une fois puis deux fois le frôler. A la troisième il n'y tint plus et tira dessus. Surpris je me mis à pousser un cri, cri qui s'accompagna d'un mouvement en arrière du à son geste et qui me fit atterrir sur lui. Le chauffeur nous regarda inquiet et Lucas sourit amusé.

Comme moi je suivais Yu partout, lui il faisait de même avec son père. Lucas prenait l'autre fenêtre et observait la scène d'un coin de l'œil : Yu embarrassé me regardait, j'avais la tête sur ses genoux et arborait le même teint violacé que lui. Je voyais ses yeux servirent de catalyseur pour le tonnerre qui grondait en lui. Je me redressais gêné et me plantait sur le siège droit comme un piquet, Yu soupira et je reçut une petite claque entre la tête et la nuque. Un long silence se mit à régner dans la calèche, assez tendu je regardais mes chaussures : Elles étaient bonne à jeter à la poubelle. J'avais plus mal avec elle plutôt que pieds nus… Doucement je les faisais se taper l'une contre l'autre donnant ainsi un bruit régulier/ Une minute plus tard je recevais un autre coup, oui c'était énervant ce son et d'ailleurs c'était le but. Je voulais qu'il s'occupe de moi mais il restait ce bloc de glace qui me plaisait rien qu'à son regard. C'est alors que Lucas se mit à parler, il était doté d'une telle qualité que j'étais ébloui par son savoir. Ses mots résonnaient comme des mélodies, je voyais parfaitement en lui l'ancien maitre de Yu. Ancien maitre car chez les vampires Yu avait atteint l'âge mûr depuis bientôt quatre ans. Lucas parlais d'ailleurs de ces cinq ans passé avec Yu, il disait combien il était fier de lui. J'écoutais d'une oreille attentive pour percevoir toutes les informations concernant mon beau vampire… J'appris alors qu'il fallait une période d'un an après être devenu vampire pour devenir « adulte ». Une année par lequel le maitre faisait son apprentissage. Le jour même où il fut mordu, le nouveau vampire peut alors prendre congé s'il le désire. Yu avait décidé de le servir, pourtant il pouvait quand il le voulait s'en aller. Yu était donc vampire depuis cinq ans ! C'était peu… Et ça ne se voyait pas, il avait tout d'un vrai vampire vivant depuis de longues années. J'étais assez surpris et paradoxalement, je comprenais pourquoi il avait encore un peu d'humanité en lui…

Sans bouge son visage, ses yeux me dévisagèrent d'un seul coup, il semblait plus qu'irrité. Je me faisais alors tout petit… C'est vrai que Yu lisait dans mes pensées et j'avais tendance à l'oublier… Mes joues rosirent subitement pendant que Lucas se mettait à sourire de plus belle.

Yu : Père ! Cessez je vous prie !

Lucas : Allons Yu, tu es trop timide…

Yu : Je suis présentable nuance.

Lucas : C'est une qualité qui pour toi est ton pire défaut.

Yu eu un temps d'arrêt, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas du tout à être rétrogradé de cette façon. Ses lèvres c'étaient légèrement ouverte et il semblait exprimer un profond désarroi. Ses pommettes virent rejoindre les miennes au niveau de la couleur. Il était si mignon… Bref, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui tout sa tournait à l'obsession… Je regardais de nouveau dehors, Yu allait rétorquer quand quelque chose percuta la calèche de plein fouet et l'emmena faire un tonneau. Yu se tourna dans la direction du coup, c'est-à-dire du côté de son père. La voiture tourna ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant de heurter un mur… J'ouvris les yeux lentement, j'avais mal. Je regardais d'où provenait la douleur : Ma jambe c'était bloqué entre le siège du chauffeur et la banquette, à première vu elle semblait foutu, le conducteur aussi. Ne pouvant pas me dégager, je tentais tout de même de me hisser pour voir ce qui se passait dehors. Yu et Lucas avait disparu de la voiture mais je les aperçu alors un peu plus loin sur la place. J'allais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne m'aider quand je vis une chose unique, que je n'avais encore jamais aperçue. Etant un chat-garou mes yeux purent voir tout les détails : mon corps se raidit, je n'arrivais plus à parler. Yu était à quelques mètres près de son maitre, tout les deux avaient du sang qui coulait sur leurs lèvres, d'une main Kanda tenait un homme. Son ventre avait été ouvert et… L'intérieur se vidait, je détournais la tête. C'est ça une race supérieure ? J'essayais de regarder à nouveau, Yu jeta le cadavre sur le sol comme si c'était un objet inutile et observa la foule sans expression. Lucas lui léchait lentement le sang qui coulait sur ses doigts, je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était le même homme d'il y a quelque minute plutôt… Je baissai la tête et vomis, l'odeur du mort c'était propagé à une vitesse hallucinante ou devrai-je dire que je n'avais pas de chance d'avoir des gênes d'animaux… Je ressentais tout plus fort que les autres. Yu sembla m'entendre vomir, il s'approcha et je l'entendis venir. Je tentais de me cacher mais c'était vain, il arracha la porte droite et rentra dans la voiture. Je me sentais mal, Yu ressemblait à un tueur que dis-je il en était un. Il aperçut ma jambe et poussa avec une force inouïe le siège avec le conducteur toujours affalé dessus, mais libéré ou non ma jambe ne bougerais plus. Yu s'assit sur la banquette et m'attira à lui, je me retrouvais en parti allongé sur le siège avec le dos contre sa poitrine. Il caressa mes cheveux doucement comme pour tenter de me calmer. Je me laissai faire avec tout de même un peu d'appréhension. Enfin il m'obligea à m'asseoir correctement et observa ma jambe gauche, celle qui ne bougeait plus, il l'embrassa doucement. Il devait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait je baissai les yeux.

Yu : Je te demande pardon

Allen : Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Yu : Si je t'ai obligé à venir, je te maltraite alors que tu ne le mérites pas… Père à raison je suis un idiot.

Allen : Ne dit pas ça, j'étais d'accord pour venir et puis je ne suis qu'un esclave. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire…

Yu : Si je m'en fais, justement !

Yu m'embrassa sur le front, je fermais les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Il déplaça sa main droite sur ma hanche et l'autre sur le haut du siège. Il posa sa tête contre la mienne, il paraissait triste. Toute sa colère avait disparu.

Allen : Tout va bien, je suis encore en vie tu sais ?

Yu : Allen… Embrasse-moi.

Pour la première fois de ma vie Yu m'appelait par mon prénom et comble du bonheur c'était pour que l'embrasse… Je piquais un nouveau fard, lui pendant ce temps attendais que je m'exécute.

Allen : Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !

Yu : Tu es un kagénié non ? Donne la moi…

Allen : Yu…

Yu : Donne-moi ta blessure…

Il le ferait vraiment ? Il prendrait ma douleur ? M'aime t'il à ce point ? J'en étais tout retourné. Son visage était près du mien et n'attendait qu'à être pris. Devais-je le faire ?

Allen : C'est moi ton kagénié pas l'inverse, c'est moi qui prend tes blessures !

Yu me lança un regard entre colère et détresse.

Yu : Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'infliger de telles cicatrices !

Allen : …

Yu : Mon pouvoir de guérison n'est efficace que sur moi : Donne-la !

Allen : Tu es…

Yu : Dépêche-toi !

Allen : Yu…

Yu : Quoi ?!

Allen : Je t'aime.

Je l'embrassais alors doucement mais d'une passion plus brulante que jamais je n'avais eu à ce jour. Il n'y avait pas qu'une douleur ou une cicatrice qui passait entre nous… Peu à peu je sentais ma jambe reprendre sa mobilité, la douleur ne me gênait pas plus que ça. J'avais eu l'habitude d'être battu que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Yu non plus ne paraissait pas embarrassé, il fermait les yeux et me répondait doucement. Je fronçais les sourcils, il avait le goût du sang et ce n'était pas le sien… Je sentais ses canines sou ma langue jouer dangereusement avec elle. Fermant les paupières je me laissais guider dans ses bras. Quand ma jambe fut totalement guérie, je quittais sa bouche et posais ma tête contre son épaule. Il caressa ma nuque quelques instants puis me relâcha et sortit de la calèche avant de me tendre la main pour le rejoindre, ce que je fis sans hésiter. Dehors tout était sans dessus-dessous, de nombreuse flammes jaillissaient de n'importe où. Les cris retentissaient dans une bonne partie de la ville. Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles et tentais de ne pas entendre ses bruits qui allaient me rendre sourd. Une voiture arriva en trombe, le conducteur semblait avoir perdu le contrôle du véhicule. Celui-ci surgissait devant nous, Yu me pris dans ses bras et sauta au-dessus la laissant s'écraser contre la notre qui explosa quelque secondes plus tard. Nous atterrissions sur le sol un peu plus loin, la douleur qui parcourait mon cerveau était insupportable. Dix fois supérieur à la blessure de ma jambe, elle me lançait de tel que je n'arrivais plus à rester debout. Yu me regarda surpris d'abord puis inquiet de ma réaction.

Yu : Allen ?

Il se pencha sur moi, je m'étais accroupi. Il regarda derrière lui, Lucas était réapparu.

Lucas : Ils arrivent…

Yu ne répondit pas et me regarda de nouveau en prenant doucement mes oreilles de ses mains. Je relevais les yeux difficilement. Etant un chat-garou, Yu avait du deviner que c'était mon ouïe qui me faisait souffrir.

Lucas : Tu m'entends ?

Yu : Oui je vous entends.

Lucas : Yu… Ta jambe ?!

Yu : Tout va bien je peux me battre.

Je redressais complètement la tête après cette dernière phrase. Contre qui ? Dans cet état ? Il n'y pensait pas! Yu me regarda dans les yeux, impassible il me dit :

Yu : Reste là.

Allen : Yu tu…

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et approcha son visage du mien, je fermais les paupières et il murmura à mon oreille.

Yu : Ne meure pas idiot. Cache-toi ici, je reviendrais te chercher.

J'ouvrais alors les yeux : Ils avaient disparut… Evidemment je ne leur étais d'aucune utilité en combat, je me sentais plus que vexé, vexé d'être ainsi abandonné comme un objet. Je partais d'un air boudeur et tout de même inquiet. Au même moment Yu arrivais près de Lucas dans une rue à un ou deux kilomètres, celui-ci se retourna pour le regarder avec un sourire plein de sous-entendue. Mon maitre l'observa méfiant, il se doutait qu'il avait quelque chose à dire et ne semblait en aucune façon heureux d'y répondre. Mais Lucas n'aurait pas laissé cet affaire et Yu se maudit intérieurement ce manque de cran envers son père. Il sollicita alors exaspéré :

Yu : Dites ! Qu'on en finisse !

Lucas : Mignon non ? Tu as bon goût je dois avouer…

Yu le regarda d'un étonnement qui me fut raconté et dont j'aurais été heureux de l'avoir vu. Il détourna la tête avec dédain.

Yu : Vous êtes loin de la vérité.

Lucas : Tu as raison, il est magnifique !

Yu : Maitre !!

Lucas : Allons, allons ne soit pas aussi embarrassé, l'amour ne se commande pas…

Yu se retourna gêner par tant de fantaisie, cet embarras ne fit qu'accroitre le raisonnement du père.

Yu : Je ne suis pas amoureux !

Lucas : Vraiment ?

Yu : Vraiment !

Lucas : Alors tu ne vois pas d'objection à ce que te l'emprunte ?

Yu : N'y pensez même pas !

Lucas : Et pourquoi tant d'égoïsme ? T'aurais-je une fois dérangé ?

Yu : Plus d'une fois !

Lucas : Quelle mauvais acteur tu fais ! Il te plait ton kagénié et c'est bien normal, puisque c'est toi qui l'a choisi. Ce serait un comble tout de même !

Yu : Mère m'a demandé un kagénié j'ai cédé à sa requête.

Lucas : Requête que tu n'aurais pas acceptée si je ne t'avais pas dit…

Yu : Le vrai amour n'existe pas veuillez garder vos enfantillages pour vous !

Lucas : Yu…

Mon maitre se tut, il avait horreur de ses contes qu'il se voyait impossible à atteindre de part son statut. En effet seul les esclaves possédait ce genre de rêve, les maitres eux ne voyait que du profit, le plaisir ne venait qu'après grâce au précédent.

Lucas : Ne laisse pas ton égo lui faire du mal. Tu le regretterais.

Yu :…

Lucas souriant de plus belle : Lui aussi il t'aime.

Yu : Comment ?

Lucas : Et bien pour quelqu'un qui lit plus facilement les pensée que moi tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Peut-être ne l'as-tu pas distingué parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Yu… Ce petit n'a qu'une envie : que tu sois à lui comme il est à toi.

Les joues de Yu prirent une jolie teinte rosée, il tenta de se rattraper :

Yu : Il veut que je sois son esclave comme il est le mien ?

Lucas : Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire ne te moque pas ! Il veut que tu l'aimes autant que lui le fait pour toi.

Yu : C'est peu alors vu comment il se rebelle.

Lucas : Le fait de se battre est justement une preuve qu'il est fou de toi, il souhaite que tu le désire et quand ce n'est pas le cas ou pas de sa façon il est frustré…

Les yeux de Yu s'agrandirent tout comme ses couleurs. Lucas le remarquais bien et s'en réjouissait : Yu n'était pas comme tout ces autres vampires, il avait gardé un semblant d'humanité et Lucas avait tout fait pour la préserver.

Yu : Il est offensé ? Voilà donc la raison de sa colère ? Comment devinez-vous tout ça ?

Lucas : Parce que je n'étais pas différent de lui avant…

Yu : Vous étiez…

Lucas : Un chat-garou, type kagénié mais le sang du vampire à tout effacé.

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Le prochain chapitre présentera un nouveau personnage que notre yuyun ne va pas trop apprécier…


	6. Chap 6: L'entrée de Raita

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Les perso de DGM ne sont toujours pas à moi (snif)

Désolée je poste comme une limace… Mais plus je les relis plus je la trouve gnangnan cette histoire XD Promis a partir du chapitre 8 la véritable histoire commence, attention aux âmes sensibles !

Yu dévoile enfin une légère facette de sa nature vampirique, et de sa libido XD bref je vous laisse lire. Prochain chapitre : Yullen (y en a qui vont être content)

**Chapitre 6 :**

Les immeubles avaient été abandonné, je mettais donc infiltré dans l'un deux et attendais. La pièce était assez grande, elle comportait quelque tapisserie de fausse qualité. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre brisée et m'y agenouillais, à ma gauche un canapé noir était posé. Je prenais appui dessus et allongeais mes jambes par la suite. En face de moi une colonne c'était effondrée sur deux fauteuil rouge sang et aux bordures dorées. La salle était poussiéreuse maintenant mais on pouvait toujours respirer et je restais donc ainsi, silencieux. Les flammes avaient disparut dans la rue mais on sentait encore l'odeur qu'elle avait dégagée, le souffre avait pénétré dans ma gorge pour s'installé dans mes poumons. Je toussais quelques fois puis fut parcouru d'un frisson : Une émanation chatouilla mon nez. Apparemment je n'étais plus le seul ou du moin plus pour longtemps. Je ne connaissais pas ce parfum mais il ne me disait rien qui vaille, il sentait le sang, le souffre mais surtout une intenable envie de tuer. C'était la mort et elle se rapprochait d'ici, s'approchait de Yu. Mais trop absorbé par lui je ne vit pas une nouvelle odeur venir, cette fois-ci à moi. Ce n'est qu'un bruit qui me tira de mes pensées, une lampe à huile était tombée sur le tapis. Je me retournais alors : Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, des griffes lacéraient le haut du canapé. Lentement la tête apparut, la première chose qui me frappa fut ses yeux : Jaune avec une pupille fendu. Deux oreilles noires se dessinèrent sur sa chevelures bleutées de chaque côté de son crane, je me mis à reculer aussitôt pour me retrouver dos aux fauteuils. Il descendit du dossier, accroupis il me regarda et d'un sourire découvrit ses canines/ Il ne me fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre qui était-ce : Un loup-garou.

Il semblait avoir laissé son côté animal prendre le dessus et surtout il avait l'air affamé. Bloqué, je le regardais quand tout à coup un autre entra par la fenêtre. Celui-ci paraissait un peu plus lui-même, seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa nature. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc déchiré en plusieurs parties et un jean dans le même état. D'un air de dédain il me dévisagea, je lui redonnais la pareil quand il ordonna à l'autre de quitter les lieux. Je vis alors le plus loup-garou des deux s'exécuter et nous laisser seul avec lui. Il devait avoir deux ans de plus que moi, ses cheveux courts et noirs s'entremêlait sur son visage et j'avais du mal à savoir s'il m'avait sauvé ou bien signé mon arrêt de mort. Enfin le garçon s'approcha de mi et surpris je le vit tendre sa main, hésitant je la pis et me relevais. Il épousseta mes habits avant de me dire :

??: Je suis désolé, il est un peu en colère de la tournure que ça à prit.

Allen : Ce n'est rien…

??: Ca va aller ?

Allen : Oui…

??: Que fait tu ici ? C'est dangereux tu sais ?

Allen : Oui j'ai vu la voiture qui me conduisait être attaqué, j'attends maintenant mon maitre qui m'a demandé de rester ici.

??: Ton maitre ? Tu es un esclave ?

Allen : Euh oui… Pourquoi ?

??: Un garçon aussi bien portant que toi, aussi mignon serait esclave ?

Autant j'étais vexé pour le « bien portant », (j'étais tout de même honteusement habillé comparé à Yu et a sa famille) je me mis subitement à rougir en entendant « mignon ». Il vit mon embarras :

??: Ne soit pas gêner !

Allen : Je ne le suis pas !

Il sourit, la première vision que j'eus de lui disparut, Il n'avait pas l'air mauvais. De sa main il attrapa une de mes mèches, je reculais à la fois outré et troublé avant de me retourner pour partir. Il m'interpella :

??: Chat-garou n'est-ce pas ? Je ramenais mon corps face à lui et le dévisageais, il s'avança vers moi pour me retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Je sentais son souffle sur le mien, je prenais alors un air froid et distant, il fut amusé de cette réaction.

Allen : Quel est le mal ?

??: Le mal ? Il n'y a pas de mal !

Allen : …

??: Je l'ai simplement deviné grâce à tes oreilles.

Allen : Et ?

… : Pourquoi travailles-tu pour eux ? Ils nous rabaissent, nous exterminent…

Allen : Je remplis mon contrat.

??: Tu as été vendu ? Comment peux-tu…

Allen : J'ai un ordre je le suis. C'est mon devoir et je l'ai accepté.

??: Triste vie…

Allen : Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

??: Mais tu mérites tellement mieux…

Allen : Il suffit.

??: Bon d'accord je n'insiste pas !

Il haussa les épaules et toujours en souriant commença à partir.

Allen : Tu n'essayes pas de me tuer ?

??: Hum ? Pourquoi ? C'est les races supérieurs que je combats et sinon je ne frappe que si l'on m'attaque. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de te faire quoi que ce soit…

Quelque chose se brisa : Le mur. Nous nous retournions alors vers l'endroit d'où cela provenait et la situation n'allais qu'empirer, Yu était de retour. Il n'allait pas aimé me voir discuter avec un ennemi…

Yu : Qu'est-ce que…

??: On dirait que nous avons de la compagnie… Vampire c'est ça ?

Yu rentra dans la pièce et s'approcha, je venais à lui et quand je fus à sa porté je reçus un gigantesque coup qui me fit voler contre le mur. Je m'étalais contre le sol crachant un peu de sang.

??: Enflure…

Yu : Ne touche pas à ma chose, c'est compris ?

Je me relevais à genoux, j'avais le souffle coupé plus par la valeur de son geste que par son réel coup. Je le regardais entre blessé et incompréhension. Yu ne me dévisagea même pas et sembla laisser sa nature de vampire l'envelopper, ses dents réapparurent ainsi que ses ongles. De l'autre côté le loup-garou avait entamé sa transformation, ils allaient tout les deux attaqué quand une autre explosion retentit mais cette fois-ci nous n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, l'individu apparu devant Yu pour les stopper : C'était Lucas. Le garçon s'immobilisa de lui-même et l'observa longuement, il n'avait pas eu peur une seul seconde en voyant Yu mais cela était bien le contraire face à son père. Il palissait et reculait doucement.

Yu : Tu as peur ?

??: Pas de toi.

Yu : Espèce de…

Lucas : Yu remballe ta fierté obsessionnelle et rejoint Allen.

Piqué au vif Yu se retourna et sans rien me dire attrapa mon bras qu'il tira sans une once de délicatesse.

??: Hey !

Nous nous retournions, je le regardais incompris :

??: C'est quoi ton nom ?

Allen : Hum ? Allen.

??: Moi c'est Raita, à un de ces jours !

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Yu me traînait à nouveau, plus fort et énervé encore. Je le suivais silencieusement, au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche il m'emmena dans un hôtel qui de toute évidence était lui aussi vide par l'attaque. Il prit une clé en vitesse et me fit monter les marches au galop, tout se passa si vite que nous arrivions déjà devant la chambre. Yu ouvrit la porte et prenant mon col me jeta dans la pièce, oui il était furieux. Je tombais à terre dans un bruit lourd, tentant de me relever il passa à côté et enleva sa veste. Une fois debout je le vis assis sur une chaise, fasse à un bureau. J'attendais alors, la pièce était petite : Un lit double, une grande fenêtre donnant sur la ville et à ma droite une salle de bain. Ne le voyant toujours rien dire je partais dans cette salle et fermais la porte à clé. Yu ne cilla pas, trop irascible. Je jetais mes affaires par terre et m'enfuyais dans la douche, que j'ouvrais aussitôt pour utiliser l'eau. J'avais fait ce qu'il voulait non ? J'étais restez là ! Ce n'était pas ma faute s'il n'avait pas prévu que des gens viendraient et moi non plus ! Quel sale caractère !... Je continuais alors à pester contre lui, enfin au bout d'une heure je sortis encore humide et regardais où il était : Comme je m'en doutais il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ruminait en silence.

Allen : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Yu : …

Allen : Yu, dis le moi.

Yu : …

Aucun son seulement un regard de mépris m'était donné, je n'y tins plus et hurla :

Allen : COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE TE SATISFASSE, SI TU PASSES TON TEMPS A ME FAIRE LA GUEULE ?! T'ES CHIANT ! J'EN AI MA CLAQUE DE TOI !!

Yu se leva d'un seul coup faisant tomber la chaise, je reculais effrayé tandis que Yu s'élança sur moi et me gifla. Je collais alors ma main sur la joue, furieux moi aussi. Il se retourna pour attraper la chaise et la jeter contre le mur, elle s'explosa.

Yu : …

Allen : Regardez-moi le grand Yu Kanda ! Il n'aime pas les remontrances alors il frappe comme un enfant ! C'est beau, c'est très intelligent !…

Yu : Ferme la ! Sinon…

Allen : Sinon quoi ? A part ma vie je n'ai rien et ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe de vivre ! Alors tes menaces tu te les gardes !

Yu : Tu…

Yu s'assit sur le lit, le visage dans les mains. Je soupirais alors et allais le rejoindre, il resta quelques instants ainsi puis m'observa. C'est alors que Yu se rendit compte de son geste, il écarta ma main et examina ma joue. Elle était un peu enflé mais rien de trop grave. De ses doigts il la caressa doucement, Yu passait du coq à l'âne d'une facilité déconcertante comme s'il était scindé en deux. Pendant de longues minutes il la cajola puis finalement après quelques rougeurs, il l'embrassa. Je ne bougeais pas et le laissais faire, il prit en otage mes lèvres et me força à m'allonger sur le lit. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'il s'assoit sur moi et caresse mon torse en relevant légèrement ma chemise. Il commença à la déboutonner pour ensuite embrasser mon ventre qui fut parcouru de délicieux frisson. La chemise à terre, il s'apprêta à faire rejoindre le pantalon.

Allen : Yu ? Tu fais quoi ?

Yu : Je vais te les faire perdre tes oreilles…

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Merci à tous pour les review !

_kawu93 : Oui je te promet d'aller plus vite maintenant j'ai écrit le chapitre 8 mais…(Honte à moi) Je l'ai perdu (Saute par la fenêtre) Mais je vais le retrouver !! Promis, promis !!_

_Ucni-Neko__ : Merci pour tes review ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, il est vrai que jeux et a partir de maintenant tu es à lui sont très différente et c'est le but d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que tu es la seul à m'avoir dit que tu préférais celle-ci ou du moin de vive voix. Après tout jeux contient plus de 90 review comparé à cette fic qui , n'en contient qu'un petite vingtaine je me suis donc dit que jeux était beaucoup plus apprécié que l'autre mais bon… Chacun son avis !_

_Warai Kareha__ : C'est vrai que Lucas est adorable yuyun à un papa formidable ! Et oui, Lulu était un chat-garou avant d'après vous comment Yu en avait-il entendu parler ? : Par le papa ! Est-ce qu'Allen va devenir vampire ? Huhuhu surprise, surprise… Pas de spoil (j'essaye XD) Qui est sa fiancée ? Tu ne devrais pas tarder à le savoir… _

_Shika : Content que tu es apprécié ce chapitre j'espère que celui-ci était à la hauteur de tes espérances…_

_Joé : Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de sentir qu'on nous a lu, et je me doute que certains la lisent et ne review pas… Et il devrait en avoir honte, Pitti coquin ! XD_


	7. Chap 7: Comment perdre ses oreilles

Chapitre 7 :

**Disclaimer**

Les perso de DGM ne sont toujours pas à moi (snif)

Dernier chapitre avant le début de la véritable histoire ! Bon c'est un petit Yullen, alors ne vous attendez pas à un truc énorme… Après tout c'est la première fois du petit Moyashi, il ne faut pas le brusquer XD

Deux révélations figurent ici (la première est déjà implicitement révélée) mais j'espère que vous continuerez à lire après avoir fini ce chapitre qui présente Allen sous un nouveau jour… Bref assez de blabla et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : **

Yu : Je vais te les faire perdre tes oreilles…

A l'entente de cette déclaration mes joues prirent une couleur pourpre bien connues d'elles maintenant. La fermeture ouverte, il fit glisser sa main dans mon bas me laissant pousser un profond soupire de bien être agrémenté de petits embarras. Il attaqua alors mon cou sans défense a qui il offrit les plus doux et merveilleux baisers. La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne que ce soit en haut ou en bas accentuait mon désir de ne l'avoir qu'à moi et réciproquement d'être à lui. Lèvres contre lèvres je tentais de faire passer tout mon amour par celles-ci il sembla le ressentir puisque son autre main venait câliner ma joue brulante d'un plaisir sans fin. Il accéléra les mouvements souriant ainsi devant moi me voyant me cambrer encore et encore. Mon cœur tressaillait dans ma poitrine impossible de me contrôler face à ce délicieux vampire aux yeux plus que charmeur. Comprenant que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps s'il continuait, il s'arrêta net et je me retrouvais alors entre soulagement et frustration. Il enleva sa main et tout en m'observant laissa passer un sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille… En effet, il vint coller son bassin contre moi me provoquant par la même occasion. Je vois… Les mouvements étaient suffisamment forts pour me faire gémir mais pas assez pour aller plus loin, il s'y connaissait le bougre ! Et mieux que moi il comprenait mon corps ! Je rougissais a la vue de cette idée… Après quelques soupires de plus en plus aigüe, il se releva pour ensuite tirer mon pantalon : Il semblait avoir décidé d'en finir. Je laissais faire et regardais amoureusement Yu enlever le sien pour revenir à moi plus désireux de m'avoir que jamais.

Yu : C'est ta première fois ne ?

Je hochais la tête, il avait raison : il était mon premier, mon tout premier et je souhaitais qu'il soit le seul… Si j'avais su… Il écarta alors mes jambes très lentement comme pour faire durer le suspense puis caressa mes cuisses de l'intérieur me donnant alors des frissons sans pareils, comment arrivait il à me provoquer tant de délices ? Il vint ensuite ce loger entre elles pour mon plus grand bonheur et après quelques secondes de caresses et baiser pour me donner du courage sur ce qui allait suivre, il rentra. J'hurlais alors entre mes dents, la douleur était insupportable mais je devais le faire pour moi, pour lui, pour nous deux. Il m'embrassa alors plus passionnément encore et je lui répondais de la même ardeur laissant quelques larmes coules sur mes joues qui semblaient à présent calmées. Ce fut ensuite le moment des vas et viens, une fois de plus c'était difficile mais je me retenais de crier. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me paraissait en vérité des heures, la souffrance devint plaisir, le même que lorsque sa main avait joué dans mon pantalon. Je me remettais à soupirer d'abords par de petits souffles espacés puis par de long et langoureux gémissements. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes nous embrassant, râlant de plus en plus fort mais aussi en même temps. Chaque coup de reins me faisait gémir et ils étaient toujours plus rapide, plus puissant que les précédents. Je ne pus me retenir encore longtemps et c'est dans un cri plus fort que les autres que je rendais l'âme. Yu continua son chemin seul pendant quelque secondes encore avant de me rejoindre lui aussi. Je fus alors parcouru d'un frisson, non d'un coup d'électricité. Il enveloppa mon corps d'une délicieuse sensation, je crus mourir et je devais avouer cela avait un goût délicieux, j'étais au paradis. Yu vint alors s'allonger à côté de moi, essoufflé lui aussi. J'entendais son cœur suivre le battement du mien, nous étions enfin « unis ». Je le regardais en souriant entre sommeil et émerveillement, il répondit à mon sourire par un baiser sur la main, je rougissais mais cette fois-ci ne le cachais pas montrant à quel point j'étais heureux d'être là avec lui et surtout d'être à lui.

Yu : Ma princesse…

Il avait dit ça pour me flatter je le voyais bien et c'est pourquoi je rentrais dans son jeu en lui répondant affectueusement :

Allen : Oui mon prince ?

Il me dévora du regard et tirant doucement sur ma main m'amena contre son torse où je posais ma tête lourde, l'envie de dormir me gagnait. Yu caressa mes cheveux et je me mis à ronronner de plaisir, c'est alors qu'il m'obligea à me retourner un instant pour observer mon visage. Je le suivais et embrassais par la suite ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'il me dit :

Yu : Tu es beau, même sans.

Sans ? Sans quoi ? Je regardais le miroir situé au dessus du bureau et compris alors : Mes oreilles ! Elles n'étaient plus la ! Je me relevais et me jetais sur le miroir, je ne comprenais pas : Il avait bien dit qu'il me ferait perdre mes oreilles mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le disait au premier degré ! C'est alors que je compris… La raison pour laquelle je les avais toujours c'était parce que…

Yu : Tu étais puceau ?

Piquage de fard pour mes joues, c'était ça la raison ! Mais… Les autres de mon espèce les avaient perdu depuis au moin... Trois ? Quatre ans ?! Ils les avaient tous perdu… Vers onze ou douze ? C'est pour ça qu'ils se moquaient ? Mais… Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? A cause de mes cheveux personne ne me voulait a part… Yu. Je regardais une fois de plus la glace, oui je n'étais pas très attirant avec ses drôles de cheveux… Je sentis des bras entourer mes hanches et un baiser me fut offert sur ma joue droite.

Yu : Tu es très beau, ne te prend pas la tête.

Facile à dire pour lui, il était mille non dix mille fois plus charmeur que l'étaient les autres ! Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il resserra son étreinte quelques instants avant de m'attraper pour me conduire jusqu'au lit. Je m'allongeais alors et le laissait venir me rejoindre. Après quelques doux baiser, je reprenais ma place sur sa poitrine et me laissais guider par le son de son cœur, avant cela il enleva sa chemise lui aussi et la posa sur moi. C'est alors que je m'endormis une fois de plus contre lui, heureux d'avoir entamer une nouvelle partie de ma relation avec mon beau ténébreux…Demo(1)…

Tu es né pour cette famille

Je suis née pour cette famille.

Tu leur appartiens.

Je… Leur appartient.

Ta vie est eux.

Je ne suis… Rien.

Tu es leur serviteur.

Je ne suis qu'un être entre mille.

Assiste-les, soutiens-les.

Peut-on vivre comme ça ?

Soumet toi.

Est-ce mal de n'exister que pour soi ?

A partir d'aujourd'hui tu es a lui.

Tache de te faire aimer

Puis reviens nous

Un fois que tous sera prêt

Tu pourras le tuer.

Demo : Mais

Fusida :Merci de lui pardonner sa double personnalité XD, faut dire qu'il est tellement chou ce Yuyun ! Je vois qu'un grand nombre de mes lecteurs sont des fans de Yaoi ! (Et ils ont raison…)

Ucni-Neko : Tes review me font extrêmement plaisir ! J'adore les pave XD.

1) Bon d'accord j'avoue : J'ai les 6 premiers tomes de Loveless situé à quelques centimètres de moi XD. En faite c'était juste pour souligner le fait que Yu était son premier et lui faire un regard d'ahuri quand il comprit pourquoi il était le seul à ne pas pouvoir enlever ses oreilles… (Rapelez vous le chapitre 1 Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il ne les a plus, il peux maintenant se transformer complètement en humain ! Et retourner à sa forme initial quand il le veut… Notre Lenny est un homme maintenant !!

2) Raita, Raita… Oui Yu va le haïr et je vous laisse le soin de deviner pourquoi XD Est-ce que Raita est un empêcheur de tourner en rond a la Lavi ? Hum… Oui et non il n'est que le bouc émissaire de cette histoire et je le plain d'avance !...

3) Pour le Yu « Kanda » , je suppose que tu n'est pas la seule personne à y avoir réfléchit donc je vais vous expliquer (Et non ce n'est pas une erreur, comment ça je ment ? XD) Quand Yu appel Lucas « père » c'est parce qu'il est celui qui l'a mordu. C'est son père vampirique, avant d'être vampire Yu portait le nom de Kanda c'est pourquoi il non pas le même nom de famille ! Voilà vous savez tout et je tire mon chapeau à Ucni-Neko qui l'a remarqué ! (J'ai semé parfois des indices comme ça mais je ne pensais pas que l'un de vous le remarqueriez, vu que j'ai des idées un peu farfelues XD)

Celi-chan : Mais mon tit Moyashi faut bien d'autres personnages dans ma fic… Non ? (Sent une aura noire l'attraper) Bah vous savez tous que le Yullen… C'est le Yullen w ! Faut bien le rendre jaloux notre piti Panda euh Kanda pardon XD, Bref t'inquiètes pas les oreilles sont partis !!

Anna Lawliet : Y en a marre d'un Allen sainte nitouche XD !! Allezzz tous avec… Heum heum je disais donc, ah oui : T'as gagné ton pari non ?

kawu93 : 1) Non Raita n'est pas Rabi

2) Parce que j'aime qu'on me pose cette question !! 3 Et j'aime vous faire languir !!

3) Nonnnn pas la fenêtre ! je l'ai retrouvé !! Mais j'ai perdu le suivant… (Sans commentaire)

Rikka Yomi : Et non Lenny reste un chat-garou… Mais c'est vrai que tout les deux en vampire ce serait… (Etoile qui brillent dans les yeux)

Shika : Oui c'est un méchant Yuyun et il faut le punir ! Héhéhé Ca ne saurait tarder…

Alice : Dommage vu avec la rapidité ou je post (et non j'écris), il en faut de la patience XD Merci !

nyappy-hoshi : Ohhhh (Vois le drapeau) J'en veux un !


	8. Chap 8: Trahison et abandon

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Les perso de DGM ne sont toujours pas à moi (snif)

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! j'ai perdu la suite de la fic il faut que je retape tout… (honte extrême)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vais essayer de réécrire tout le chapitre 9 avant de continuer ! Gomene !

**Chapitre 8 :**

1 mois + tard…

Reesha : Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des bonhommes de neiges en pleine été !...

Je me retournais irriter, en face de moi se trouvait la « fiancé de Yu ». Depuis une bonne semaine elle ne cessait de me tourner en bourrique mais cette fois la coupe était pleine… Je posais le plateau qu'elle avait commandé et me mettais à la servir, Yu à côté d'elle ne cillait pas.

Reesha : Dites Kanda, combien l'avez-vous eu ?

Allen :

Yu : Vous n'auriez même pas le quart

Reesha : Vraiment ? Vous avez de l'argent à perdre !

Allen : …

Reesha : Ou vous êtes mauvais commerçant…

Une cascade de jus de fruit tomba sur la jolie robe bleue, elle se leva aussitôt :

Reesha : Comment osez-vous…

Allen : Oh pardonnez-moi, je suis très mauvais serveur

Reesha, à l'égard de Yu: Vous ne dites rien ?!

Yu : C'est un très mauvais acteur…

Reesha : Comment ?!

Allen : Vous dites ?

Reesha : Je vais vous faire expulser esclave !

Allen : Allons, on ne supprime quelqu'un que lorsqu'on a peur et puis ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse !  
Reesha : Kanda !

Yu : Tu dépasses les bornes…

Allen : Excusez-moi, vous êtes très élancée !

Reesha : ??

Yu :…

Reesha : Comment un esclave a-t-il l'audace de se comporter ainsi ?

Allen : C'est parce que vous prenez son de choisir des esclaves au niveau de votre QI

Reesha : Je vois… C'est une nouvelle mode d'acheter des boucliers pour la joute verbale ?

Allen : Il est vrai que cela est bien plus prisé dans votre milieu que de posséder des robes qui ont pour option « comment chuter avec grâce »

Reesha : Cela va sans dire qu'il faut en savoir un minimum pour rester à sa place.

Allen : Pour ça il faut d'abord la connaître et la mériter.

Reesha : Vous êtes très autodidacte, vous avez un don pour notre langue… Quel dommage d'être née de sang impur, vous n'êtes bon alors qu'à nous divertir.

Allen : Mon seul désir est de porter plaisance à mon maître, vous amuser n'est qu'une coïncidence fortuite

Reesha : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi l'on ne paye pas les esclaves, si on devait leur fixer un salaire par rapport à ce qu'il nous donne nous en reviendrons à leur demander de nous faire gratuitement

Allen : Mais je suis bien payer de ma personne, mieux que votre amour.

Reesha : ?!

Yu : Il suffit, rejoint ta chambre.

Allen : Bien…

Je quittais le jardin et prenais le chemin de ma soi-disant « maison », une fois arrivé devant j'ouvrai la porte et entrais à l'intérieur en m'asseyant ensuite, les genoux contre mon corps. J'attendis ainsi pendant de longues heures dans cette prison qui a chaque minute me semblait rétrécir. Enfin une servante vint me chercher et me pria d'aller voir Yu. Je me relevais alors et partais vers sa chambre, lorsque j'entrais je le vit allongé sur le côté dans son lit, dos à moi. Il regardait la fenêtre sans même prendre la peine de me saluer. Je refermais la porte lentement puis vint le retrouver. Mon front vint frotter son cou en quête d'amour mais comme je m'y attendais il resta de marbre. Mes dents partirent alors embêter son oreille, il se cambra un instant en sentant le contact avant de sortir du lit. Je le regardais alors étonné de son geste, il était à présent face à la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Une fois de plus je me rapprochais de lui et l'enlaçais dans son dos, il me rejeta sans aucun remords et je pris une mine blessée.

Allen : Yu ?

Yu : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait imbécile ?!

Allen : Pardon ?

Yu : Tu as failli tout raconter !!

Il m'attrapa le bras fermement et je crus un moment qu'il allait me le briser, piqué au vif je renchérissais :

Allen : Il faut bien que je me défende tout seul ! Tu ne me protèges pas !

Yu :Je…JE NE TE PROTEGE PAS ?

Mes oreilles sifflèrent et je plaquais mes mains sur celles-ci. Il me gifla alors, assez fort pour me faire buter contre le lit. Il était furieux, on le sentait dans son geste, dans sa respiration.

Yu : Reste à ta place !

Allen : Je suis à la place que tu m'as donnée !

Yu : Ta place est de me servir et non pas de me tirer vers le fond !

Allen : Elle se moquait de toi !

Yu : Ce ne te regarde pas !

Allen : Bien sur que si, je t'aime !

Yu : Et bien va m'aimer ailleurs, tu m'as causés beaucoup trop de soucis !

Je le regardais choqué de ses propres mots, blessé je sortis en trombe de la chambre pour m'enfermer dans la mienne où je n'en sortais pas de la journée. Yu était absent ce soir, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Lucas pour tenter quelques explications… Je savais ce que je risquais mais la pression dans ma poitrine était trop forte, je voulais savoir… La porte était ouverte, je rentrais timidement et le vis assis dans un fauteuil dos à moi, Cela semblait être une manie… J'approchais et m'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux fermés, à côté de lui se trouvait un magnifique livre posé sur une table de chevet. Il était rouge avec un dos aux reflets argentés, j'avançais de nouveau et tentais de lire le titre du livre mais je m'en trouvais incapable d'en donner le sens ou même une lettre. Je tendais la main pour le toucher mais Lucas attrapa mon poignet. Je sursautais et regardais gêné son visage toujours endormis. Je ne bougeais pas, je n'y arrivais pas et continuais de le fixer tout en voyant ma courte vie défiler devant mes yeux. Elle était courte mais tout de même assez bien remplis. Avec un grand effort je balbutiais :

Allen : Lucas-san ?

Lucas : San ? Je semble si vieux que ça ?

Allen : Hééééé ? Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça !

Le maitre de Yu se mit à sourire puis m'attira à lui les yeux toujours fermés.

Lucas : Détend toi, je plaisante…

Il ouvrit les paupières et me regarda chaleureusement ce qui eut pour conséquence de me faire rougir, je baissais les yeux. Il me fit m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, un pied qu'il posa entre sa jambe droite et le bord me bloquant ainsi.

Lucas ; Qu'est-ce que Yu t'as dit ? Je suppose qu'il n'y ait pas allé de main morte…

Allen : Ou…Oui…

Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt et mon cœur se serra. Lucas m'avait lâché mais gardait toujours ma jambe en otage et ensuite c'était épris de mon dos qu'il caressait gentiment. Je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise par ses manières.

Lucas : Racontes-moi.

Allen : …

Lucas ; Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Allen : Il m'a dit… Et bien va m'aimer ailleurs…

Lucas : …

Allen : Pourquoi est-il si lunatique ?

Lucas : Le terme le plus exact serait timide non ?

Allen : Yu timide ?! Euh… Je veux dire Kanda-sama ?

Il me sourit de nouveau tout en continuant ses caresses, le malaise persistait voir augmentait et il sembla le ressentir sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Lucas : Tu peux l'appeler Yu en ma présence, après tout tu es un peu mon beau-fils…

Allen : Pa…Pardon ?!

Lucas : Rien ne m'échappe tu sais ? Surtout en ce qui concerne Yu.

Allen : Je suis désolé, je n'ai en aucun droit…

Lucas : D'aimer ? Allons…

Il se leva et avec insistance m'obligea à m'asseoir dans son fauteuil et pris alors ma place. Je me sentais tout petit et mon mal être ne s'arrangeait pas et il ne faisait rien pour arranger mon état : après mon dos ce fut ma joue qu'il se mit à câliner, elle était brulante.

Lucas : Je ne vois pas le problème moi… Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux… Allen c'est ça ?

Allen : Euh oui…

Lucas : Yu en a de la chance…

Allen : Hein ?!

Lucas : Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

Allen : Et bien oui c'est un bon maitre enfin quand j'arrive à le comprendre.

Lucas : Oui, il est très difficile de savoir le fond de sa pensée mais il n'empêche qu'il est prévisible en bien des points.

Allen : En effet.

Lucas : S'il te plait prend soin de Yu, il a beau sembler très fort…

Allen : Il est faible socialement ?...

Lucas : Tout à fait …

Allen : …

Lucas : On passerait un mauvais quart d'heure s'il nous entendait.

Allen : Je n'en doute pas… Euh monsieur…

Lucas : Appelle-moi Lucas

Allen : Lucas ?

Lucas : Oui Allen ?

Allen : La place qu'a prit votre main ne plairait pas à Yu.

Lucas : Ah ça te gêne ? Excuse moi, depuis que je suis vampire j'ai oublié certaine chose et pris quelque liberté…

Allen : Pardonnez-moi mais vous avez quel âge ?

Lucas : 1020 en tout bientôt 1000 le mois prochain pour ma vie de vampire !

Allen : 1000 ans… Vous faisiez quoi avant ?

Lucas : Ah… Je savais que tu me poserais cette question !

Allen : …

Lucas attrapa mon menton de sa main droite, celle qui se trouvait libre puis approcha son visage du mien. Je m'empourprais d'avantage en sentant son souffle sur mes lèvres, qu'avait-il en tête ? Ses yeux ne cessaient de me fixer et finalement il observa ce point de rencontre entre l'air qu'il soupirait et ma peau. Ses paupières se rétrécirent, il commençait vraiment à m'inquiéter sans compter que je reconnaissais ce tic…

Lucas : Tu partages plus que des baisers avec Yu n'est-ce pas ?

Allen : !!

Lucas : Calme toi, calme toi… Je me disais juste que tu me ressembles, enfin quand j'avais ton âge.

Allen : Vous étiez un Kagénié.

Lucas : Yu te l'a appris ?

Allen : Non.

Lucas : Je vois alors c'est Ajia.

Allen : Oui.

Lucas ; Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Allen : Vous le saviez nuance.

Lucas : Hum…Et Yu ? Tu l'aimes ?

Allen : …

Lucas : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Allen : J'aime Yu quoi qu'il arrive…

Lucas : Et alors ?

Allen : Je ferais attention.

Lucas : Hum…

Allen : Je ferais attention à ce que le premier coup lui soit fatal.

Lucas :…

Allen : Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir…

Un drôle de bruit ce fit entendre, je sortais en vitesse avec Lucas : Yu avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie. Je rentrais quelques minutes plus tard à l'intérieur, il était dans un triste état… J'attrapais sa main à moitié en pleurs et tentais de lui soustraire quelques blessures, je dis bien « essayer » car je n'y arrivais pourtant nous avions… A moin que… Je demandais alors aux autres de nous laisser donnant pour prétexte que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Un fois seul à seul je lui disais :

Allen : Yu mon pouvoir ne marche pas.

Yu : Qu…Oi ? Tu…Tu m'as trompé ?

Il agrippa faiblement ma chemise, je prenais doucement sa main vexé par sa question.

Allen : Non !

Yu : Alors pour…Pourquoi ?

Allen : A mon tour de te poser la question Yu…

Yu : Pardon ?

Allen : Tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Yu : Pourquoi ?

Allen : Le lien se brise de la même façon pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je ne te suis pas infidèle c'est donc toi !

Yu : On s'en fout je suis en train de crever moi…

Ce fut contraint que je l'embrassais et aspirais ses blessures, mais ma véritable cicatrice était celle qu'il venait de me faire au cœur. J'avais envie de vomir, je voulais le laisser perdre tout son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande pardon mais mon amour pour lui était plus fort que cette instinct de vengeance. Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues, Yu les sentit glisser sur les siennes, il m'entoura de ses bras sans un mot juste en répondant à mon baiser. Une fois fini il ne lui restait qu'un bras cassé et une légère entorse aux chevilles. Quand à moi je pus voir les ténèbres m'entourer… Je me réveillais une heure plus tard avec Yu à mes côtés, nous étions dans sa chambre seul et je sentais son bras entouré ma taille amoureusement. Je me dégageais de lui écœuré et sortis du lit. Mes blessures s'étaient refermées ou tout du moin elles ne saignaient plus. Yu ouvrit un œil et se releva de son bras valide c'est-à-dire le gauche et me regarda encore endormis. Une colère sans nom m'emporta, c'est alors que mon maitre, mon adorable maitre doué d'une traitrise que je venais de lui découvrir me demanda :

Yu : Allen ?

Allen : …

Yu : Pourquoi tu es sorti ?

Allen : Devine !

Yu : Hum ?

Allen : Tu…Avec…Avec cette trainée !

Yu : Ah ça… Non pas elle je ne suis pas tombé si bas.

Allen : Mais tu l'as fait !

Yu : Bin oui, et alors ?

Allen : Et alors ? Tu m'as trahi Yu ! Comment veux tu que je me sente ?!

Yu : Oh tu sais bien que c'est toi que je veux !

Allen : Alors pourquoi ? Dit le moi !

Yu : Ca fait parti du deal, je ne peux pas te le dire.

Allen : Je vois… Bien, très bien… Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Yu : Quoi ?

Allen : C'est fini entre nous.

Yu : Hein ?!

Yu tenta de se lever mais ses chevilles n'étaient pas de cet avis et puis il fut aussi abasourdi par ma phrase suivante :

Allen : Je rentre à la Résistance, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.


	9. Chap 9: Un douloureux aurevoir

Je préfère le dire tout de suite : Je n'aime pas ce chapitre XD

**Je préfère le dire tout de suite : Je n'aime pas ce chapitre XD**

**Yuyun est ooc a fond, il n'est pas terrible ! **

**Kanda : Quoi ?**

**Moi : Oui t'as l'air vraiment nul dans ce chapitre**

**Kanda : Alors pourquoi tu m'as foutu comme ça ?**

**Moi : Pour mieux te rendre méchant après !**

**Kanda : Mouai…**

**Moi : L'amour… C'est chiant XD**

**Kanda : Tout a fait d'accord… MAIS ALORS POURQUOI TU FAIS CETTE FIC ?!**

**Moi : Demande aux lectrices… Elles ont plein de réponses pour toi…**

**Chapitre 9 : Un douloureux aurevoir**

Yu : Quoi ?

Allen : Tu as très bien compris,

Yu : Je ne crois pas non…

Allen : Je rentre à la Résistance, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Yu n'arrivait plus à sortir un mot, il était assis sur le bord du lit tentant d'avaler ce que je venais de lui annoncer. Je restais debout attendant sa réponse que j'entendrais juste par politesse mais sans en tenir vraiment compte. C'était dans un effort surhumain qu'il me dit :

Yu : Pourquoi ?

Je l'observais lentement, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer un souffle qui semblait douloureux. Ses yeux avaient pris un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas, de la détresse en surgissait, de l'incompréhension et un débordement d'amour qui me faisait enfin savoir à quel point il tenait à moi. Impassible j'allais à la fenêtre comme il l'avait fait avant moi et sans le regarder lui déclara :

Allen : Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, j'ai eu ce que je voulais et maintenant je m'en vais.

Je me retournais alors et vis Yu se jeter sur moi, je le rattrapais au vol et regardais sa tête qui venait se blottir dans le creux de mon épaule. Son bras mobile enlaça ma taille avec la ferme intention de ne plus me lâcher, je l'entendis alors gémir tout contre moi. On aurait dit un enfant qui venait de se faire gronder et demandait pardon, instinctivement l'une de mes mains vint caresser son dos l'autre partit cajoler sa nuque puis ses cheveux. Il sembla se détendre mais je sentis mon épaule droite être mouiller.

Yu : Ne pars pas…

Sa voix était tremblante tout comme son corps qu'il frottait lentement contre le mien, était-ce vraiment Yu ? Il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout… J'avais du mal à croire qu'il était en train de me supplier de rester, lui qui a peine quelques heures plus tôt m'avais dit de partir, lentement je posais ma tête contre la sienne et me mettais à sourire : Finalement c'était lui qui c'était le plus attaché… Un vampire amoureux, ça pouvait exister ? J'en avais un contre moi, s'il savait…S'il savait…S'il avait su depuis le début la vérité il ne m'aurait jamais aimé… Yu n'avait pas encore conscience qu'il était en face d'un problème qui allait chambouler sa vie, moi je le savais mais je ne lui dirais rien ou pas encore… Je le sentais pleurer contre moi, tenter de me garder auprès de lui mais il était trop tard ma décision je l'avais déjà prise et je n'étais pas un homme qui manque à sa parole. J'embrassais sa joue humide et lui faisais lâcher prise, il tenta de se débattre mais comme l'avais dit Lucas il avait beau être fort, socialement et moralement Yu était faible et c'était cette faiblesse qui l'empêchait de me retenir fermement. Je me dégageais et commençais à sortir quand j'entendis quelque chose s'écrouler. D'un œil je regardais derrière moi : Yu à genoux une main sur son ventre me supplia :

Yu : Ne m'abandonne pas !... Pas toi !...

Je lui souris et m'avançant une dernière fois, je pris son menton. Je pouvais voir ses larmes couler le long de son visage, j'étais en train de le détruire et il fallait avouer que je m'en voulais. Il était mon premier amour, et il le resterait. Je l'embrassais une ultime fois pour lui dire au revoir, il me répondit passionnément et avec tout l'espoir qui lui restait. Enfin je me redressais et repartais cette fois pour de bon, Yu essaya de me retenir en attrapant le bas de mon pantalon mais ce fut un échec : un seul geste et je me retirais.

Yu : Si tu pars j'en mourrais !

J'ouvris la porte et me glissa à l'extérieur, au moment où je fermais la porte je lui murmurais dans un dernier sourire :

Allen : On se reverra mon amour…

1 semaine plus tard …

Ps : Nous passons à un point de vue externe

A la résistance :

Un homme aux oreilles bleues foncées courait dans la foule monopolisant un gigantesque salon, c'était un soldat, l'un des éclaireurs du chef qui venait l'avertir... Il s'avança vivement dans un long couloir, de gigantesques torches l'illuminaient. La pièce était baignée dans un milieu où la lumière et l'obscurité s'entremêlaient, les murs rouges devenaient sombres à certains endroits surement dues au manque de luminosité des couleurs. Le soldat arriva au bout et ouvrit une porte dans un bois inconnu et qui malgré l'âge du manoir, ne grinçait pas. A l'intérieur de nombreux sous-chef se disputaient sur les nouvelles offensives à suivre, l'éclaireur partit vers le fond là où se trouvait le dirigeant de ce clan qui n'était autre que…

Eclaireur : Raita-san !

Raita se retourna tandis que les autres le regardèrent d'un mauvais œil. L'éclaireur s'avança lentement assez essoufflé pour essayer d'arriver avant « lui » et ainsi prévenir son chef qui se tenait maintenant face à lui :

Raita : Qui y a-t-il ?

Eclaireur : Il… Il est arrivé… Et… Ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer ici.

Le dirigeant resta silencieux un moment laissant ses collègues plané dans une atmosphère d'inquiétude mais aussi terriblement curieuse. Raita fit un signe de la tête pour les rassurer avant de regarder la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir aussitôt, la foule recula faisant place au nouveau venu qui marcha sans un bruit. Le loup-garou s'avança vers lui d'un naturel souriant et lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques mètres, il s'inclina et s'adressa à lui poliment :

Raita : C'est un honneur pour moi de vous revoir… Maitre Walker…

Allen ne cilla pas, son regard était impassible mais il répondit tout de même :

Allen : J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi seul à seul.

La foule autour commença à chuchoter pour plusieurs raisons : Allen tutoyait leur chef, était-il plus fort ? Plus gradé ? Ou peut-être était il devenu lui aussi un de ses êtres qui se croyait supérieur ? Quoiqu'il en était, le jeune chat-garou ne semblait pas apprécié et il ne semblait pas en souffrir on loin de là. Il regarda une partie de la foule qui s'arrêta subitement de parler comme pétrifiée. Raita continua de sourire et le pria de passer dans l'autre pièce. Allen acquiesça et le rejoignit sans faire d'autres histoires. Une fois la porte fermée ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux, la discussion pouvait alors commencer.

Raita : Que me vaut votre visite ?

Allen : Je viens en tant qu'ambassadeur…

Raita : Pour ?

Allen : Mon clan va attaquer le château d'Agrippa, nous vous proposons une coopération

Raita : …

Raita partis s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui trainait près de lui. La pièce était peu éclairée et ainsi donc il était difficile de savoir en quoi elle pouvait servir, en premier lieu on aurait pu penser à un bureau puisqu'à la droite de Raita une table faisait office de pupitre. On proposa à Allen de prendre ses aises et c'est ce qu'il fit, aucune personne ne pouvait douter qui représentait le partie le plus fort pourtant le loup-garou ne semblait pas avoir peur. Il paraissait décontracter et pourtant une légère rougeur avait apparu sur ses joues qui ne se voyaient pas avec la pénombre. Comme Raita ne semblait pas lui donner une réponse, Allen reprit la conversation :

Allen : Serait-ce un non ?

Raita : Plutôt un « pourquoi » ?

Allen : C'est évident, ce sont des vampires

Raita : Vous êtes un bon comédien

Allen : Je prends ça pour un compliment

Raita : Et « lui » ?

Allen : Lui quoi ?

Raita : Ce Yu Kanda… Vous en faites quoi ?

Allen : Tu souhaites vraiment le savoir ?...

3 jours plus tard…

Lucas : Yu ?

Yu :…

Lucas : Ah le premier chagrin d'amour…

Yu : TA GUEULE !!

Lucas : …

Lucas évita de justesse un vase qui s'écrasa contre le mur, ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et il pensa « C'est la première fois que Yu me parle ainsi… ». Yu sortit de la pièce en courant prêt à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il arriva dans une pièce bien connu d'Allen et s'y enferma en laissant la lumière éteinte. Il resta ainsi pendant plus de cinq heures ruminant encore et encore. C'est alors que Lucas ouvrit la porte se doutant bien que son fils se trouvait ici, sans rien dire il s'assit à côté de lui en prenant soin de refermer la porte restant ainsi dans le noir le plus complet. Ce fut Yu qui brisa le silence d'une voix gênée :

Yu : arrêtez de vous conduire en papa-poule

Lucas : Pourquoi ?

Yu : Je n'aime pas ça

Lucas : Si je ne l'avais pas fait tu serais devenu comme eux

Yu : J'aurais souhaité être comme eux

Lucas : Tu aurais voulu ressembler à ma femme ?

Yu : Tu prends l'extrême là !

Lucas souriant: …Tu m'as tutoyé

Yu : Ah ! Pardon !

Lucas : Ca me fait plaisir…

Yu :…

Lucas : Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le chercher ?

Yu : Pour lui dire quoi ?

Lucas : La vérité

Yu : Je n'y arriverais pas, et puis ce n'est pas mon truc

Lucas : Allen t'as vraiment changé dis-donc…

Yu : Hein ?

Lucas : Avant tu n'aurais jamais avoué ne pas réussir à faire quelque chose !

Yu : …

Lucas : « Ta gueule » hein ?

Yu : Ouais

Lucas sourit de plus belle et caressa les cheveux de Yu qui grommela mais curieusement se laissa faire.

Lucas : Allez… Arrête de pleurer.

Yu : Je pleure pas !!

Lucas : D'accord… Tu as une poussière dans l'œil

Yu : Tch !!

Kanda se retourna vexer sous le regard attendrissant de Lucas qui intérieurement s'inquiétait pour la suite des événements qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard : Une alarme retentit prévenant les vampires d'une intrusion. Yu se releva et sortit en vitesse laissant son père seul dans la « chambre » d'Allen. Laissant s'échapper un soupir il murmura :

Lucas : Tu es beaucoup moin rapide que d'habitude…Aurais-tu hésité ?

Le vampire se releva et sortit à son tour, Yu était déjà partit et quand au manoir, le feu avait déjà prit. Les vampires couraient dans tout les sens ne sachant pas où se trouvaient leurs attaquants. C'étaient des « goules » faisant parties de la noblesse mais n'ayant aucune combattivité de ce nom, des êtres oisifs ne sachant que rire des autres et connaître les bonnes mœurs. Peu d'entre eux survivraient s'ils ne s'enfuyaient pas mais cela ils ne le savaient pas… Lucas avança lentement perdu dans ces pensées, connaissant la procédure à suivre…

Lucas : Il te fallait moin d'une journée pour attaquer avant…Serais-tu…

Une explosion prit feu près de la chambre d'Allen…

Yu courait à vers l'incendie tandis que les autres s'enfuyaient et ainsi ne lui laissaient pas le passage. Il tenta alors de prendre un autre chemin, après avoir traversé quelques pièces il arriva dans un petit salon et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

Raita : Ca faisait longtemps ! Kanda-san…

Yu : Toi…

Raita : Moui ?

Yu : C'est toi qui nous à attaqué n'est-ce pas ?

Raita : Hum… Non pour être tout à fais honnête je ne suis qu'un des nombreux instruments qui tuera les vampires de cette demeure.

Yu : Vraiment ?

Raita : Oui ! Le cerveau de l'opération ou devrais-je dire mon maitre est ici dans l'autre pièce et il ne devrait pas tarder…

Yu : Je le connais ?

Raita : Peut-être, nous on se connaît assez bien

La porte s'ouvrit, trois autres loups-garous rentrèrent. Yu regarda chacun d'entre eux mais n'en reconnu aucun jusqu'à ce qu'un quatrième personnage fasse son apparition. Il ne semblait pas s'être encore battu comparé aux autres, ses vêtements étaient propres et laissaient entendre qu'il faisait partit des gradés. Une capuche noire cachait ses cheveux mais l'on pouvait voir assez bien son visage inexpressif, la veste retombait vers le sol comme une cape et s'arrêtait aux chevilles. Le vampire ne recula même pas quand Raita lui asséna un coup au ventre, il tomba à genoux tout en regardant le nouveau venu. Celui-ci arriva à la hauteur de Yu et demanda à être seul, Raita protesta mais le regard que lui lança son chef le fit obéir. Une fois tous sortit Kanda sentit cette main si familière lui caresser la joue. Le « chef » s'agenouilla près de lui sans cesser de l'observer. Yu ne prononça alors qu'un seul mot, qu'il ne put finir:

Yu : Pour…

Allen : …Quoi ? C'est simple…

Allen souleva d'une main le menton de Yu et de l'autre enleva sa capuche.

Allen : C'est mon contrat…


	10. Chap 10: Le vent tourne

Coucou

**Coucou ! Ca faisant longtemps !**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi… Tant pis TT**

**Dsl, l'écriture est vraiment mauvaise… Promis à partir du chapitre 12 je vais prendre plus de temps mais vous faire de meilleur chap. … Moto gomene**

**Chapitre 10 : Le vent tourne…**

Allen : C'est mon contrat…

Yu : Ton contrat ?

Le vampire se releva lentement, Allen fit de même. Yu recula un peu et pris appui sur un bureau en bois qui était posé contre un des murs. Il ne souffrait pas vraiment du coup de poing de Raita mais de ce qu'il y avait en face de lui, cette « personne » qui l'avait blessée et qui apparemment était revenu pour terminer son travail. Allen ne bougeait pas regardant Yu essayer de se reprendre, il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer :

Allen : J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que le vampire en face de moi était mon maitre au regard si froid…

Cette réflexion fut comme une douche froide pour le vampire qui lui répondit d'un ton se voulant menaçant mais servait tout juste à lui garder un semblant d'éclat. Cet état Allen le remarqua sans la moindre difficulté mais l'écouta :

Yu : Tu m'as eu par surprise, après ta fuite je pensais que tu étais mort. Un chat seul en pleine rue… Logiquement ça ne fait pas long feu…

Allen : Tu sais les chats on instinct de survie très développé, ils n'ont pas besoin de vivre dans des palais pour passer de bonne nuit

Yu : C'est vrai une litière suffit

Allen : Oui je vis dans la misère… Mais au moin je ne tue personne pour continuer à vivre

Yu : Tu connais le dicton ? C'est la loi du plus fort !

Allen : Et oui malheureusement pour toi ce n'est pas celle de la stupidité.

Yu : Tu insinues que je suis stupide sale chat de gouttière ?!

Allen : C'est exactement ça Yu…

Yu :…

Allen : …

Yu : Tu m'a fais plus mal en m'appelant par mon prénom qu'en me répondant par un surnom…

Allen : C'est ça la véritable intelligence

Yu : Je n'aurais pas de pitié tu le sais ça ?

Allen : Oui, tu a le sens du devoir, même si tu m'aimes, tu me tueras.

Yu : Je ne t'aime pas

Allen : Vraiment ?

Yu : Vraiment…

Allen : Alors moi non plus je n'irais pas de main morte

Yu : Oh tu va réussir à me blesser ?

Allen : Bien sur

Yu : J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Yu le défiait, cela paraissait évident et Allen se mit à sourire face à cette question et d'un seul geste, il prit un pistolet caché par sa cape et le pointa sur Yu. Celui-ci surpris ne recula pas pour autant et lui rendit son sourire ne croyant pas une seule seconde qu'il pouvait réussir à blesser quelqu'un. Ils restèrent ainsi une minute durant, chaque secondes laissait au vampire le temps de l'attraper mais il ne fit rien trop heureux de démontrer à Allen qu'il avait raison. A ce moment là il se sentait de nouveau supérieur, il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas le cran d'appuyer et de lui faire du mal… Ce fut au moment où il allait enfin bouger, qu'il tomba au sol une balle dans son front. La chat-garou rabaissa son arme lentement et partit s'asseoir sur un canapé non loin d'où il était attendant que Yu se soit réveillé. Les yeux du vampire s'ouvrir à nouveau et ont pu l'entendre jurer, Allen fit mine de ne rien remarquer et continua de patienter.

Yu : Enflure…

Allen : Tu m'as dis que tu aimerais bien voir ça… Je t'ai montré, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?

Yu : Tch !!

Allen : Oh je vois, j'aurais du ne pas tirer ainsi je t'aurais prouvé que je tenais à toi ?

Yu : …

Allen : Tu sais ce qu'il m'énerve le plus chez toi ?

Yu : Non…

Allen : C'est que tu dis toujours le contraire de ce que tu penses vis-à-vis de moi.

Yu était à présent debout et s'avançait vers Allen, il tenait d'une main la balle qui c'était loger dans son front et la faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Du revers de sa manche il enleva le sang et le porta à ses lèvres réveillant sa nature de vampire, ses yeux jaunes fixèrent le chat qui continuait de regarder son arme. Lentement il s'approcha de lui avant de rejoindre l'autre côté du canapé où il s'assit. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans rien dire n'écoutant que les cris qui allaient et venaient dans les autres pièces. A droite du canapé Yu, une main sur son visage réfléchissait… Où tout cela allait les conduire ? Pourquoi diable était il revenu ? Non ça il le savait… Pour le tuer. Mais pourquoi ne le faisait il pas là ? Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Kanda sentit alors le bout du pistolet frôler sa tempe. Fatigué, il se laissa faire… Après tout une balle en plus ne le tuerait pas, même s'il devait admettre que les balles en argent lui faisaient bien ressentir la douleur. Allen s'approcha près de lui, une main sur son torse il remonta sur sa joue pour lui écarter les cheveux qui était partit de son élastique. Il dirigea alors la pointe de son arme sur son cœur et fit mine de tirer. Yu le regarda étonné, à quoi pouvait-il bien pensé ? Ce n'était pas le « Allen » qu'il aimait, et pourtant il retrouvait ces yeux qui ne le trompaient pas : C'était bien Allen. Il le regarda alors impassiblement tout comme lui :

Yu : Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage…

Allen : …

Yu : Depuis le début tu m'as menti…

Allen :…

Yu : Je n'étais qu'un jouet…

Allen : Tu m'as vu tel que j'étais…

Yu : Hein ?

Allen : Blessé, ayant besoin de toi, n'aimant pas passé en deuxième position… Je ne t'ai jamais menti, tu es… Mon seul et unique.

Yu :…

Allen : Le jouet ici c'est moi… Encore et toujours moi…

Allen posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yu qui ne comprenait pas cette attitude, Allen tira une balle qui se logea dans le canapé. Le vampire ne bougea pas tentant de garder un certain sang-froid, le chat-garou vint alors sur ses genoux et posa sa tête contre le corps de Kanda qui resta de marbre. Il le vit alors abaissé son arme et sentit un doux baiser effleurer son cou. Après quelques hésitations les mains de Yu vinrent caresser ses hanches et celui-ci frissonna à son contact, il le sentit se détendre comme la fois où Allen avait fait un cauchemar et où il c'était prit à le consoler. C'était bien la même chose, le chat-garou sortait d'un cauchemar, un rêve qui le brulait de l'intérieur depuis plus d'une semaine. Une nouvelle balle vint alors se loger dans le fauteuil.

Yu : Le fauteuil t'a fait quelque chose ?

Allen : C'est lui ou toi

Yu : Tu gâches des balles là

Allen : Jaloux ?

Yu : Jaloux d'un meuble ?

Allen : Mazo…

Yu sourit alors et serra Allen dans se bras plus fort que jamais, Allen était toujours là. Cependant la balle qui suivit ne fut pas destiner au siège mais à l'épaule de Yu qui se retint de crier.

Yu : Ca t'amuse ?!

Allen : Ca me soulage

Yu : Je t'ai fait quoi au juste pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Allen : Tu le sais

Yu : Quoi ? Tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir trompé ? T'es vraiment…

Second tire dans l'épaule, Yu ne supportait décidément pas l'argent. Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils un instant laissant son pouvoir de régénération le soigner puis pris d'un coup le pistolet d'Allen. Celui-ci tenta de se défendre, alors que Yu tentait de le lui arracher ils tombèrent du canapé laissant le vampire sur le chat-garou qui le frappait au visage sans résultat. Kanda gifla si fort Allen qui s'arrêta de bouger, il attrapa le pistolet qu'il jeta loin derrière lui. Il prit fermement ses poignets et l'obligea à écarter ses jambes. L'uke repris alors peu a peu ses esprits et vis dans quelle situation il se trouvait et pourtant cela ne le démonta bien au contraire. Son regard était froid comme le premier jour ou Yu l'avait dévisagé, pourquoi devait-il être en tord ? C'était lui qui l'avaient trompé alors qu'il faisait tout pour le combler. Cette haine d'avoir était trahi remonta en lui ne laissant alors qu'un goût amer dans sa bouche. Kanda remarqua cette rancune qui l'animait et ne put que comprendre cette douleur quand il entendit :

Allen : Œil pour œil, dent pour dent…

Yu : Pardon ?

Allen : Ca fait longtemps que je me suis vengé

Yu : Je suis curieux de le savoir

Allen : La curiosité est un vilain défaut… Mon corps n'est plus à toi.

Yu : …

Yu le relâcha laissant ainsi Allen se relever. Deux larmes vinrent naitre sur les joues du vampire, son ancien amant partit chercher son arme qu'il retrouva sous une armoire qui contenait un service à thé. Il entendit alors un gros bruit derrière lui et se retourna aussi vite : Yu venait de balancer le canapé… Il était hors de lui.

Yu : C'est ce loup hein ?

Allen : …

Yu : T'aurais pas pu en choisir un autre non ?!

Allen :…

Yu : JE L'AI FAIT POUR TOI, MOI !!

Allen : Inutile de crier je ne suis pas sourd

Yu : Merde ! Merde !

Le vampire s'avança et frappa dans le mur à plusieurs reprises laissant de gigantesques marques indélébiles puis s'affala contre lui, le visage dans ses mains il demanda à Allen comment ils en étaient arrivés à là. Le chat-garou rangea son arme et vint s'allonger à côté de lui. Une explosion eu lieu dehors, le feu n'allait pas tarder à venir… Ils devaient partirent. Allen regarda Yu, celui-ci semblait complètement perdu qui ne l'aurait pas été ? On venait de lui prendre sa maison, sa famille et l'homme qui l'aimait… Comment ne pas craquer ? Mais Kanda ne pleurait pas même si son cœur le lui demandait. Raita ouvrit la porte et pria Allen de partir avec eux, il demanda encore deux minutes pour éclaircir un point. Le loup-garou hésita puis finalement referma la porte une nouvelle fois souhaitant que cela ne dure pas encore trop longtemps. Yu le vit alors se relever et lui demander :

Allen : Tu m'aimes Yu ?

Yu : …

Allen : La fierté ne te servira à rien si tu es mort

Yu : C'est soit je dis ce que tu veux entendre et je vie soit je meurs c'est ça ?

Allen : Je veux la vérité

Yu : La vérité c'est que j'aime Allen, celui que j'ai acheté. Celui qui m'a donné sa vie, son corps. Celui qui était jaloux de Reesha, celui qui était polie et curieux de tout.

Allen : …

Yu : Tu ne ressembles pas à celui que j'aime

Allen eut pour réponse un triste sourire, il se dirigea vers la porte et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Raita qui s'avança alors vers Yu. Le vampire se releva d'un coup près à se défendre quand Raita s'exclama en soupirant :

Raita : Maitre Walker est vraiment trop bon !

Yu : Par…

Raita frappa Yu qui atterrit alors contre le mur, le vampire se releva et allait répliquer quand le loup-garou sortit sa propre arme et lui tira dessus. Kanda tomba au sol, évanoui. Le sous-chef vint alors voir Allen agacer par ce caprice qu'il venait de lui réclamer, celui-ci le remercia et demanda aux autres de prendre Yu toujours allongé au sol. Avant de sortir il donna un dernier coup d'œil à l'amour de sa vie.

Allen : Pour que tu m'aimes il faut que je sois comme ça ?

Le lendemain…

Les yeux du vampire s'ouvrir lentement, la lumière l'avait réveillée. Il se releva lentement et regarda où il se trouvait : Il était dans une sorte de minuscule hutte entre le blanc et le jaune. Seul deux personnes pouvaient au maximum s'y tenir et encore seulement s'y elles étaient accroupies. Yu était en pantalon, il chercha des yeux son haut qu'il ne trouva pas pour la bonne raison qu'il avait du être impossible d'enlever tout le sang. Mais il remarqua un petit paquet sur sa gauche à vingt centimètres de lui. Il tendit alors la main vers le colis et le ramena sur ses jambes, elle contenait un chemise blanche de mauvaise qualité mais tout de même à sa taille. Alors qu'il tentait de la mettre il sentit quelque chose se positionner entre sa peau et sa chemise, il l'enleva une seconde et tâtonna tant bien que mal pour comprendre ce qu'il avait. Il toucha un objet dur avec des trous attachés les un avec les autres comme… Une chaine. Il se retourna et vit alors un pilier au bout de la hutte, il suivit des yeux le lien avant de se rendre compte qu'il se refermait sur son cou : On l'avait mis au fer et bien sûr ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il tira dessus d'un coup puis de plus en plus fort mais qu'importe toute la force qu'il mit la chaine ne se brisa pas, au bout d'une heure il abandonna l'idée mais essaya tout de même de voir ce qui se passait dehors. A l'inverse du pilier on pouvait voir une petite ouverture, Kanda s'y engouffra et put sortir respirer l'air frais. La chaine lui laissait alors une dizaine de centimètres qu'il ne chercha pas à atteindre trop occupé à regardé où il était tombé : Au dessus de lui un ciel bleu sans nuage laissait le soleil pénétrer le monde qui l'entourait, Yu observa les alentours : Des êtres de toutes races allaient et venaient autour de lui. Il put voir des chat-garou et des loups-garous mais aussi des chimères, des fées, des nains et surtout : Des hommes.

C'est la bouche ouverte que Yu vit pour la première fois de sa vie un autre être humain, la race était censé avoir disparut et pourtant en face de lui trois hommes se disputait pour un bouclier. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit il entendit une explosion à sa droite, apparemment quelqu'un avait raté une expérience. Les trois humains partirent vers l'endroit laissant le vampire abasourdit par sa découverte. Après quelques minutes il reprit son observation tentant de garder en mémoire le moindre petit détail. Il semblait être dans un gigantesque désert, des dunes allaient et venaient face à lui et l'on pouvait voir le sable voler dans les airs, Yu remarqua alors la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Etant vampire le soleil et la chaleur n'était pas son fort et c'est en entendant une voix familière qu'il sut que son état n'allait pas s'améliorer…

Raita : Alors comment va notre beau ténébreux ?

Yu : Très bien merci.

Raita : Tu es étrangement bien polie…

Yu n'eu même pas l'envie de répondre à ses attaques tant l'univers qu'il découvrait l'obsédait. Le loup-garou s'avança n'ayant pas peur d'un éventuel combat et continua sur sa lancée :

Raita : Qu'est-ce que Waker-sama peut bien te trouver ?

Yu : Tous ce que tu n'as pas

Raita : Ah ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce que je n'ai pas

Yu : Une pureté irréprochable

Derrière Raita les autres loups-garous grognèrent, leur chef les calma d'un signe de la main.

Raita : Je parlais en tant que personne, pour moi toutes les races sont de même valeur

Yu : Oh, un naïf… Ca faisait longtemps…

Raita : Alors ?

Yu : Je sais le faire plier

Raita : Ouh… Ca j'ai vu, c'est pour ça qu'il est partis !

Yu : Enfoiré…

Raita : Et qu'il est venu me voir…

Yu : Tais-toi…

Raita : Et qu'il m'a pris dans c'est bras…

Yu : Tais…

Raita : Et que nous avons…

Yu : TU VA LA FERMER ?!

Yu tenta de se jeter sur lui mais Raita recula suffisamment pour que la chaine l'empêcha de l'atteindre. Le vampire tira dessus de toutes ses forces en vain. Il sentit un nouveau coup l'atteindre au ventre et tomba au sol crachant du sang. Raita se massa la main avant de sortir une arme ressemblant à une matraque, d'un geste le loup-garou le frappa au visage. Yu recula avant d'empoigner le bout de l'arme. Alors que les autres loups partaient pour aller aider Raita, celui-ci leur demanda de rester où ils se trouvaient avant d'arborer un sourire satisfait. La matraque se chargea aussitôt en électricité qui parcourut le corps du vampire qui lâcha dans un crie de douleur. Le loup fit tourner sa matraque entre ses doigts et frappa Yu au dos encore électrique. Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi, chaque fois Yu se relevait prêt à encaisser le suivant. Il n'avait pas envie de se défendre, ce jeu ne l'amusait pas, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était…

Allen : Raita ?

Raita s'arrêta net et Yu en profita pour lui faire lâcher son arme, ils se mirent alors à se battre comme… Des animaux. Allen les regarda exaspéré mais en même temps il devait admettre que de voir ces deux hommes se battre pour lui, ne le dérangeait pas… Bien au contraire. Il les laissa donc se fatiguer puis au bout d'une demi-heure retroussa ses manches est les envoya chacun dans un coin. Raita se releva vexé quant à Yu il ne bougea pas d'un pousse regardant son amour s'approcher de lui. Allen défit sa chemise pour regarder les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé à l'épaule, celles-ci c'étaient refermé et ne laissaient alors que deux cicatrices qui resteraient probablement encore longtemps… Le vampire se laissa faire sans un mot ne sachant quoi lui dire, une fois la chemise repassée, le chat-garou sortit de sa poche une sorte de collier qu'il approcha de son cou. Kanda recula devinant que ce cadeau avait un arrière goût assez amer. Allen essaya une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci Yu répliqua par une baffe bien placé qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Les autres loups-garous durent retenir Raita qui n'avait surement pas envie de le laisser continuer. C'est alors qu'il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois la joue rouge mais ne tenta pas de lui mettre.

Allen : Ce sera beaucoup plus douloureux si ce sont eux qui te le mettent

Yu les regarda d'un sale œil, Allen avait raison : S'il ne se pliait pas à lui, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'une autre personne ait l'idée de le lui demander gentiment et en douceur. Ce fut dans un grand effort que Yu pencha sa tête et permis à sa moitié de lui mettre le collier. Le chat-garou enleva l'autre chaine laissant ainsi Yu en liberté sous les regards suspects des autres.

Allen : Tu ferais mieux de rentrer pour le moment, je viendrais te voir dans une heure.

Le vampire fut piqué au vif, il lui donnait un ordre ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? C'était lui le maitre ! LUI !! Et c'était Allen qui lui devait obéissance et respect mais là le chat garou ne semblait pas le moin du monde le considérer comme tel… Les loups rirent en voyant Yu dégouté et ce fut la goutte d'eau, il aimait Allen et ne voulait pas le blesser mais ces détritus ne lui donneraient aucun remords. Il s'avança vers l'un deux et découvrit ses dents, le moin proche s'avança pour se battre mais le second le retint quand au premier il fit craquer ses doigts avant de rétorquer par la parole :

Loup : Tu nous veux quelque chose dent de lapin ?

Yu : Ne me cherche pas être impur !

Le troisième tenta de se soustraire au deuxième qui eut du mal à le garder. Le premier s'avança amusé, puis tourna autour de lui et d'un sourire satisfait lui dit :

Loup : Impur nous ? Ne me fait pas rire ! Tu crois que nous ne voyons pas comment tu es réellement ? Pour un être qui déteste les sous-races tu t'amuses bien avec ! Sans comptez comment tu t'es battu avec Raita-sama… Et tu te serais fais battre à plate couture si Walker-san ne l'avait pas distrait !

Yu : …

Loup : Tu es comme les autres, tu te dis puissant mais je suis sûr tu ne sais même pas frapper ! Pauvre petit noble…

Yu sourit face à cette définition que lui avait donné le premier loup-garou, comme il l'avait pensé quelques secondes avant ce n'était pas Allen. D'un seul coup sans crier gare il attrapa de sa main le loup et libéra ses pouvoirs, une aura démoniaque l'entoura laissant sa force se décupler. En moin de deux secondes, le crâne du premier loup gisait au sol dans une marre de sang. Yu lécha sa main et regarda les deux autres qui reculèrent, Allen le regarda étonné avant de baisser les yeux déçut, quand à Raita il avait retrouvé sa matraque et le frappa de toute sa force. Malheureusement le vampire ne se laissa pas avoir et évita facilement le coup avant d'attraper le bras du loup-garou. Devinant ce qu'il allait faire il se transforma lui aussi et voulu riposter, Yu attrapa son second bras et tenta de les casser. On entendit un craquement qui fit sourire Kanda mais malheureusement pour lui quelqu'un l'assomma par derrière. Raita se frotta les bras et remercia celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Allen : Je ne veux pas qu'il ait plus d'ennuis

Raita : Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

Allen : …

Raita : Allen ?

Allen : A tes yeux, qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que les autres ?

Raita : …

Allen : La réponse est simple : Tout.

Allen emmena Yu dans la hutte et l'allongea puis attendis qu'il se réveille pour parler de sa punition…

Le soir:

Yu se releva en ayant un mal de crâne qui ne s'arrangea pas avec le temps : Allen était en face de lui et au lieu de son sourire radieux qu'il arborait au manoir ici il n'eut le droit qu'à un regard dans le vague et un minuscule bonjour. Comble du malheur Yu était de mauvaise humeur et pour cause il n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. C'est donc sans délicatesse qu'il attira Allen pour profiter d'un repas gratuit, le chat-garou le regarda en silence avant de répondre négativement à sa demande. Kanda qui n'avait toujours par relâcher son amour ne pris pas en compte sa réponse et partit vers son cou. Mais bizarrement il se stoppa juste au bord du cou, le sien le faisait atrocement souffrir comme si des épines traversaient sa chair et l'empêchait de respirer. Il regarda Allen pour tenter de comprendre, celui-ci lui indiqua ce qu'il avait au cou.

Allen : Tu croyais que tu étais libre ? C'est simple tu obéis ou ton collier s'activera.

Yu : Sympa ton cadeau… Mon amour

Allen : Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu essaierais de mettre affectueux, ne joue pas ton dure tu le regretterais

Yu : Il me fera quoi ce collier à part me torturer si délicatement ?

Allen :Il te tuera comme tous ceux qui ont voulu faire leur fier.

Yu: Je …

Allen : Hum ?

Yu : Je suis mort le jour ou je t'ai perdu, si tu m'aimes ne serait-ce encore qu'un peu laisse mon corps rejoindre le reste. Moi je ne t'ai jamais traité de la sorte et même après ça je ne le ferai jamais...Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Allen : Yu ?

Yu : …

Allen : Tu as muris…

Yu : Mouais…

Allen : Mais ne crois pas que j'en serais plus clément.

Yu : Je ne doute pas de ton sadisme… Tu m'as abandonné, puis trahi, puis frappé dans le dos… Je peux m'attendre à tout maintenant.

Allen sourit et l'embrassa, Yu resta interloqué puis regarda son amour s'allongé sur le côté gauche près a s'endormir. Le vampire fit de même, il c'était positionné de sorte qu'il pouvait voir son dos et ses cheveux qui s'étalaient sur le sol. Timidement il attrapa une de ses mèches la caressa avant de lui câliner doucement la tête, Allen ne cilla pas laissant Yu s'éprendre a le cajoler encore et encore. Au bout d'un moment il vint se coller contre la chat-garou qui pour toute réponse ferma les yeux mais cela il ne le vit pas, Kanda l'embrassa dans le cou puis sur la tête.

Yu : Je te demande pardon, je t'aime

Allen : Moi aussi Yu… Moi aussi je suis désolé.

Yu : Tu n'a pas…

Allen : Demain tu seras jugé et moi je devrais accepter la sentence, favorable ou non.


	11. Chap 11: Et Yu s'en alla

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi… Tant pis TT**

**Re ! Sashiburi desu ! (Dsl japonais pourrit) **

**Voici le dernier chapitre… De la première partie ! (Vous avez eu peur nee ? XD)**

**Le prochain sera le début de la seconde partie, plus sombre nous allons enfin rentrer dans la véritable histoire (Enfin ?! XD).**

**Bref je vous laisse savourer en espérant qu'il soit à votre goût.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent ET qui review (XD). Je vous adore publique adoré ! **

**Chapitre 11 : Et Yu s'en alla...**

Il s'affala au sol, décidément il supportait de moin en moin cette façon de le traiter… Oui ses semblables leurs avaient fait voir de toute les couleurs mais lui, lui il n'avait rien fait ! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi devait il subir tout ça ? Kanda se releva de nouveau près a ce défendre, autour de lui des dizaines de sous-espèces le regardaient se battre contre Raita. Ces deux là semblaient posséder une force égal et ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Tout les deux en sang, ils continuaient de se mordre et de s'épuiser l'un et l'autre. On vint prévenir Allen d'une nouvelle bagarre mais celui-ci était fatigué de toujours jouer l'arbitre et préféra les laisser faire… De toute façon ils ne se tueraient pas ne voulant pas subir les foudres du chat-garou. Au bout d'un moment alors que Raita semblait dominé Yu, celui-ci se retourna et l'envoya voler au loin. Il allait « en finir » quand un homme l'arrêta, assez vieux il semblait pourtant jouir d'un instinct de combat hors norme. Il fit lâcher le vampire avec une facilité déconcertante et l'obligea à reculer. Ce vieil homme n'était autre qu'Ajia et il était porteur de mauvaise nouvelle.

Ajia : Cessez je vous prie ! Nous sommes dans le même camp !

Raita : Ah ouai ? Je pense que vous vous trompez ! Ce vampire ne mérite pas notre clémence !

Yu : Il faudrait d'abord que tu lises sa définition dans un livre sale chien

Ajia : Oh ohoh ! Tout doux !... Kanda-san ce n'est pas le moment de vous laissez aller ! Je vous rappelle que vous allez devoir passer devant les chefs pour clamer votre innocence.

Yu : Pourquoi la déclarerais-je ? Je n'ai rien fait !

Raita : Tu as acheté Allen !

Yu : Ca ça ne te regarde pas !

Raita : Si tu as acheté un des notre ! Celui que j'aime !

Yu :Et si je te disais que je l'ai acheter pour ne l'avoir rien que pour moi ?

Raita : Comment peux tu le rabaissé ainsi ?!

Yu : C'est lui qui a proposé d'être vendu ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai obligé !

Raita : Mais tu l'as acheté !

Yu : Oh tu m'enmerde !

Ajia : …

Ajia attrapa Yu et l'emmena à son rendez-vous, priant le ciel qu'il ne réagisse pas de cette façon avec les autres membres… Quelques heures plus tard le vampire se retrouva donc devant le conseil et il fut surpris de reconnaître sa petite souris blanche qui ne lui jeta pas un regard bienveillant. Ce fut alors l'estomac noué que le débat commença. Il y avait en tout 4 membres sans compter Ajia, Raita et Allen, Le loup-garou se tut pendant tout l'interrogatoire tentant de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du vieil homme et du chat-garou par la même occasion. Le premier était une elfe, Yu fut très surpris de voir que certain avait passé l'arme à gauche. Brune elle regardait le vampire sceptique n'ayant que trop l'habitude des ruses. Le second était un démon ayant pris une forme humaine pour plus de facilité, d'un aspect joueur on n'en sentait pas moin sa puissante aura. La troisième plus discrète regardait avec curiosité Kanda, impossible de déterminé de quelle race elle appartenait et cela embêta Yu qui n'aimait pas trop rester dans l'ignorance. Pour la plus grande fascination du vampire la dernière inconnue était une humaine et il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ancienne race. On lui demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi cette insistance.

Yu : C'est la première fois… Que je vois un humain

Le 4ème : Gêné ?

Yu : Non, je suis ravi de voir qu'il existe encore des personnes de mon ancienne race

La phrase du vampire fit le tour de la table, bon ou mauvais point ? Kanda ne le savait pas mais on ne lui en voudrait pas de rester franc. Au bout d'une longue série de question l'une d'elles plus pertinente vint voir le jour sur les lèvres de l'elfe :

La 1ère : Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

Yu : Franchement ?

La 1ère : Oui

Yu : Allen m'a assommé et m'a conduit ici.

Allen vira au rouge écrevisse, il ne se doutait pas que Kanda pouvait manqué une occasion de se faire bien voir et il fallait avoué qu'annoncer au jury qu'il était ami avec l'un deux… N'allait pas arranger son cas.

La 1ère : C'est lui qui vous a emmené ici ? Pourquoi ?

Yu : Parce que voyez-vous je l'aime, mais apparemment ce n'est pas réciproque. J'étais prêt a l'arracher à sa vie d'esclave, le faire devenir vampire et vivre à ses côté mais il a préféré me trahir et m'a « vendu ». Dans un sens nous sommes quittes mais en y réfléchissant bien, moi je n'ai jamais dénoncé l'un de vous.

Raita : TU AS TUER L'UN DES NOTRES !

Ajia : Calmez-vous Raita…

Raita : QU'AS TU AS REPONDRE ?!

Yu : Je répondrais que je n'ai fait que me défendre, et si tu es vivant aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'Allen tiens a toi

Raita : …

Yu : Sinon ça fait longtemps que je…

Allen : CA SUFFIT !!

Les membres et Yu regardèrent surpris Allen, celui-ci se calma immédiatement et annonça :

Allen : Tu seras puni pour avoir tué cet homme ! Mais puisque c'était de la légitime défense…

Raita : Ne dis pas n'importe …

Allen : PUISQUE c'était de la légitime défense la peine de mort ne te sera pas accordée.

Ajia :…

Allen : Mais cela ne veux pas dire que tu es excusé

Yu : ??

Allen : Je demande à ce que ce vampire soit puni comme il se doit, il portera le cilice pendant une semaine et sera sous la tutelle de l'un d'entre nous, celui qui s'en occupera choisira lui-même quand Kanda-san sera à même de retrouver sa liberté. En attendant il sera mis au fer et travaillera pour nous, je m'en remets a vous pour le reste.

Allen s'assit laissant alors les autres sans voix, notamment Yu qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Raita se mit à sourire et déclara :

Raita : J'accepte la demande d'Allen à une condition

Ajia : …

La 1ère : Laquelle ?

Raita : C'est moi qui me chargerais de son éducation…

La 1ère : … Aucune objection ?

Ajia : Le jour seulement

Raita ; Pardon ?

Ajia : Tu ne t'en occuperas que la journée, la nuit les vampires te sont de loin supérieur tu ne feras pas long feu entre ces griffes.

Yu :…

Ajia : Je m'en occuperais la nuit, cela ne devrais pas poser de problèmes ?

Le troisième : Faite comme bon vous semble… A vous trois vous serez a même de le gérer.

Le conseil fut clos, bien trop vite au goût de Raita mais qui s'en tirait tout de même avec un début de vengeance à l'odeur du sang… Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, Yu fut emmener dans les souterrains pour creuser des tunnels permettant de se déplacer sans que les autres ne puissent les voir. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient pu arriver chez Lucas sans être vu. Le vampire passa toute la journée à l'intérieur et comme on pouvait aisément le deviner il ne fut pas le bienvenue, le repas fut très simple : Il n'y avait pas le droit quand a son envie de quitter les lieux, elle fut mise à néant par le collier qui se resserrait à chaque penser de liberté. Les heures défilaient, Kanda ne sentait plus ses mains écorché encore et encore par la caillasse. Le but de Raita n'était pas qu'il aide les autres mais bel et bien qu'il subit encore et toujours de plus en plus de raillerie. Le cilice à sa jambe l'empêchait d'avancer convenablement et le sang qui en découlait le rendait encore plus inapte à rester éveiller. Bien qu'étant dans un tunnel la chaleur qui s'en dégageait était insoutenable, Yu n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait respirer. La semaine passa mais le vampire ne dit aucun mot, il attendait en silence le jour ou Raita serait dans cette situation… C'était sa raison de tenir, voir un jour le loup payer pour ses caprices. Il y avait tout de même une autre raison, lorsque le cilice lui serait enlevé à la fin de la semaine Ajia lui promis qu'il pourrait revoir Allen. L'idée de voir celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état lui donnait du courage, ce soir oui, ce soir il allait enfin s'expliquer avec Allen…

Il faisait nuit quand Yu rentra dans la hutte d'Ajia, elle ressemblait à toutes les autres huttes sauf cette soirée là, à l'intérieur un homme ayant perdu ses oreilles de chat attendait. Le vampire sauta sur ses lèvres sans attendre sa permission et sentit avec bonheur son amour lui répondre. Une longue minute accompagna le baiser, Dieu seul sait combien il en avait rêvé de le retrouver mais ce n'était pas le moment des réjouissances. En moin de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le conter, Yu avait frappé Allen qui tomba à sur les fesses la joue en feu et la lèvre inferieur ensanglantée. Allen ne cilla apparemment il s'en doutait, Yu tourna les talons et voulu sortir de la hutte mais au dernier moment se ravisa, puisqu'il était là autant en profiter… Il lui devait bien ça. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers Allen qui sentit une aura familière qui ne le rassura pas. Le vampire l'attrapa par le col et le frappa à nouveau, le chat-garou le regarda interloqué pendant qu'il le frappait à nouveau au ventre. Les coups étaient de plus en plus forts, Allen attrapa le bras de Yu et subitement l'une des cicatrices sur sa joue vint se poser sur celle de Kanda. De l'autre main il le cogna à nouveau avant de dire :

Yu : Y a-t-il une seule chose où tu n'ai pas menti ?!

Allen : …

Le vampire le gifla de nouveau, celui-ci faisait passer ses blessures sur l'autre juste en lui tenant le bras… Hors de lui Yu le jeta en arrière.

Yu : QUI MANIPULE QUI ?!

Allen se releva, ses blessures avaient bien évidemment disparut. Mais il ne semblait pas joyeux pour autant, il s'accroupit devant un sac et cherchais quelque chose. Tout en essayant de le trouver il dit :

Allen : Comme si tu n'avais pas aimé mes baiser.

Yu : Ce n'est pas la question !

Allen : Oui c'est vrai je peux déplacer les blessures rien qu'en touchant la personne et alors ?

Yu : Tu m'as menti sur quoi d'autres ?!

Allen : A peu près tout

Yu : Enfoiré !

Allen : Mais pas sur mes sentiments.

Yu : Hein ?

Allen : Il y a une chose dont je suis sur de n'avoir jamais mentis, c'est les sentiments que je te porte.

Yu détourna la tête gêné, le chat-garou laissa de côté ce qu'il cherchait et vint caresser la joue de son amour. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le vampire les baissa aussitôt. Allen l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se coller contre lui.

Allen : L'homme que j'aime est un imbécile

Yu : La ferme boule de poil

Allen : Tes remarques m'ont manqué !

Yu : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué…

Allen : Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?

Yu : Ca dépend…

Allen : Hum ?

Yu : De ce qu'on fera cette nuit

Allen : Pervers !

Yu : Oh, comme si tu n'avais jamais aimé ma façon de faire…

Allen sourit à cette réponse, Yu le lui rendit et de sa main caressa la joue du garçon qui vint se loger sa tête contre sa poitrine en quête de caresses. Sans attendre, Kanda allongea le chat-garou sans une once de délicatesse prêt à y passer toute la nuit…

C'est dans un doux réveille que le vampire ouvrit les yeux, à côté de lui dormait son cadet qui respirait paisiblement. Il souleva une mèche qui cachait son doux visage et la posa derrière son oreille, on put entendre Allen soupirer. Kanda regarda calmement ce petit être niché dans les chaudes couvertures, ils avaient tout deux passé une soirée dont ils se souviendraient longtemps et surtout Yu pourrait s'en vanter auprès de Raita… Cet idée lui procura une joie sans précédant… Lentement il sortit de la hutte, en prenant soin de s'habiller, et sans un bruit referma les rideaux pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait des choses à faire, aller à la mine comme il avait promis à Ajia et dire deux mots à un certain loup-garou. Une fois entré dans les souterrains, il emprunta son chemin habituel et arriva dans une galerie : Apparemment son travail avait « légèrement » été détruit, qu'importe sa vengeance allait commencer et ce fut Raita qui ouvrit le bal.

Raita : Mais c'est Kanda-san ! Tu es tombé du lit cette nuit ?

Yu : Que nenni, ma soirée a été la plus belle de toute la semaine.

Raita : Oh… Tu as dormi dans un lit ?

Yu : Mieux encore, je l'ai partagé.

Raita : Allen-chan sera attristé que tu l'aies trahi… Mais bon je le consolerai

Yu : Je ne vois pas en quoi il serait jaloux, à moin qu'on puisse s'envier soi-même.

Le loup-garou ne sut pas répondre à l'annonce de cette nouvelle mais sa haine pour Kanda ne tarda pas à le reprendre aussitôt. Il sortit sa matraque et d'un geste l'abattit sur le visage de Yu, celui-ci esquiva d'une facilité déconcertante et Raita en fut lui-même surpris. Il en conclut donc que depuis le début Yu ne c'était jamais réellement défendu. Il accéléra la cadence mais le vampire se déplaçait si vite qu'il se retrouva derrière le loup-garou et le frappa dans le dos. Le loup-garou percuta de pleine face le mur laissant un filet de sang parcourir la paroi. Assez satisfait Yu laissa apparaitre un sourire narquois, mais Raita ne l'entendit pas de cet oreille et se transforma avant de bondir vers lui. Kanda fit alors face et bien que le loup-garou fût plus rapide il ne put prendre l'avantage sur le vampire qui au fur et à mesure le fatiguait. Les autres mineurs qui avaient entendu du bruit se précipitèrent pour en connaître la cause et assistèrent à un combat qu'ils qualifieraient d'inégal tellement Yu semblait le dominer. C'est en sang que Raita tomba à genoux, épuisé par le combat contrairement au vampire qui ne semblait même pas essoufflé. On entendit alors des pas courir en leur direction, Allen avait été réveillé par Ajia qui se doutait de quelque chose. Le chat-garou arriva près du loup en piteux état, sans même faire un signe à son amant de cette nuit et il commença à le soigner. Kanda soupira agacé par tant de générosité pour un tel imbécile. Lorsqu'Allen eut prit quelques blessures il se retourna vers Yu, furieux. Comme si de rien était il prit une pioche et partit faire son travail en sifflant. Le cadet partit à sa rencontre quelques minutes plus tard et lorsqu'il le retrouva en train de creuser il lui demanda sèchement.

Allen : Tu ne peux pas te retenir ?

Yu : …

Allen : A peine je reviens vers toi que tu recommences tes âneries !

Yu : J'ai rien fait

Allen : Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le mettre à bout !

Yu : HEY !! CA FAIT UNE SEMAINE QUE JE FERME MA GUEULE !

Allen : TU N'ES PAS OBLIGER DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON !!

Yu : C'EST LUI OU MOI ! CHOISIS ET ME FAIS PLUS CHIER !

Allen sidéré, attrapa une pierre qui se trouvait non loin de lui et la lança sur la tête de Yu qui se la prit de plein fouet. Un long silence s'installa entre eux puis, une aura noire embauma la pièce…

Yu : Tu veux que je t'étripe ?...

Allen : Je veux que tu ais un minimum de respect envers moi !

Yu : Tu sais très bien que j'ai appris à prendre soin de mes affaires…

Allen : Je ne suis plus un simple amusement, rappelles toi que les rôles ont été inversé !

Yu : Oh mais tu seras toujours mon tendre jouet…

Allen sentit alors quelque chose l'amener à Yu, une force inconnue… Un pouvoir de vampire ? Le chat se retrouva alors tout contre lui sans son accord et put sentir des doigts câliner ses hanches tendrement. Allen tourna la tête visiblement mécontent mais ça n'arrêta pas Kanda qui vint gouter une fois de plus les lèvres de son amant. Après maint effort Yu put enfin sentir le chat-garou lui répondre, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui morde la langue, l'ainé recula sur le coup en laissant le cadet satisfait d'avoir pu lui tenir tête. Mais même amoureux, Kanda reste Kanda : Il repartit à l'assaut, plus déterminé que jamais à reprendre le pouvoir sur sa bouche décidément réticente. Allen pour toute défense l'attaqua à l'oreille, le point faible de Yu qui ne put se retenir de soupirer. Le chat-garou ne s'arrêta pas là et mordit une fois de plus le lobe mais fut dérouter par un soudain retour du vampire sur sa nuque, le léchant amoureusement avant de planter ses canines qui lui réclamait pitance. Allen tenta de se dégager, en reculant d'abord puis en le frappant de plus en plus fort mais en vain, Yu continuait lentement d'aspirer son sang. Pourtant le vampire s'arrêta de lui-même sans vraiment avoir épuisé le cadet, en faite il n'avait pratiquement rien pris mais l'embarras de le voir se débattre l'avait coupé dans son élan. Il relâcha le chat-garou et repris sa pioche qui gisait par terre, Allen se sentit alors mal, mais ne laissa rien paraître et lui demanda la raison qui l'avait poussé à lui sauter dessus.

Yu : Ca fait une semaine que je n'ai pas bu de sang… Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir de t'avoir seulement mordu ?

Allen : Tu y as pensé toute la nuit n'est –ce pas ?

Yu : Je ne t'ai rien fait.

Allen : Pourquoi faut il que tu sois aussi bourrin

Yu : Aussi quoi ?

Allen s'avança vers Yu qui le regardait intrigué, il avait toujours aimé qu'on le surprenne…D'une main il agrippa sa tête et la porta à hauteur de son cou.

Allen : Ca ne répond pas à ma question : Tu y as pensé toute la nuit ?

Yu : Pas toute la nuit

Allen : C'est-à-dire ?

Yu : Seulement quand tu dormais et que ta peau brillait a la lumière de la lune.

Allen : Oh mon ami poète peut parfois faire preuve de tact

Yu : Je suis vampire, je suis un être agréable

Allen : Alors prend moi avec délicatesse…

Yu : Si tu me le demandes avec cette ardeur dans ta voix… Je ne peux qu'accéder à ta requête, mon amour…

Les dents de Yu reprirent leur place sur le cou du cadet qui frissonna en le sentant rentré dans sa peau… Dans un sens ils ne faisaient plus qu'un de cette manière aussi… Cette idée lui lança un second frisson plus doux mais tout aussi délicieux, Kanda savait vraiment s'y faire au corps à corps… Ca en devenait énervant… Pendant une bonne minute le vampire avala goulument ce qu'il attendait depuis plus de deux semaines car rappelons-le, la fuite d'Allen lui avait quelque peu coupé l'appétit. D'une main il ramena un peu plus le corps du cadet contre lui, celui-ci compris tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas seulement envie de le « déguster » de cette façon… Il tenta de l'en dissuader en faisant diversion, lorsque Yu eu fini avec son cou, Allen partis à son tour vers le sien avant de mordre à pleine dent. Le vampire surpris se laissa faire en demandant au chat-garou ce qu'il faisait, il se retira alors pour lui en donner la raison avant de repartir vers l'endroit où il l'avait mordu.

Allen : C'est toujours toi qui me mords, je ne fais que te rendre la pareil

Sans même répondre, Yu arrêta sa tête avant qu'il n'entre totalement dans sa peau. Allen le regarda vexé, il savait bien évidemment la raison pour laquelle le vampire l'avait en empêché.

Yu : Toi qui détestes les races supérieures tu me demandes mon sang ? Tu n'es pas sot au point de me dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'en coutera ?

Allen : …

Yu : Tu veux devenir vampire ?

Allen : Yu…

Yu : Tu veux devenir vampire ?!

Allen : Je ne suis pas éternel moi.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux… Il n'avait pas tord, Yu aurait une durée de vie sans limites si on ne le tuait pas mais Allen lui en possédait une semblable aux humains. S'il ne devenait pas vampire, sa vie avec Kanda ne serait pas longue. Le cadet l'entoura de ses bras et fut imité, lentement le chat-garou repartit vers son amour déterminé à ce qu'ils continuent leurs vies ensemble mais le dit amant l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

Yu : Je suis désolé…

Allen : Je ne suis pas assez bien pour être vampire ?

Yu : Tu ne sais pas ce que devenir vampire importe, tu dois tuer pour assouvir cette soif de sang.

Allen : Crois-tu que je n'ai jamais tué ? Tu me « connais » mal alors…

Yu sourit en l'entendant parler ainsi et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui répondre.

Yu : Est-ce que tu m'aimes comme je suis ?

Allen : Evidement !

Yu : Et bien moi je t'aime comme tu es.

Cette phrase laissa le chat sans voix, il venait de lui clouer le bec ! En beauté par-dessus le marché ! Mais ça n'allait pas se finir ainsi… Allen sauta sur son cou sans crier gare mais cette assaut Yu l'attendait et l'attrapa au vol. Le cadet essaya de se débattre sans pour autant réussir et après quelques jurons abandonna la partie… Pour aujourd'hui.

Yu : J'aime cette situation.

Allen : Tu m'étonnes…

Yu : On en était où ?

Allen : Et bien… Ah oui je sais !

Allen recula sous le regard incompréhensible du vampire, d'un grand sourire aux lèvres il continua sa lancée :

Allen : Tu allais vaquer à ton poste de mineur

Yu : QUOI ?!

Allen : La vengeance à un goût amer Yu-chan !

Yu : Tu va voir ce soir quel goût elle aura !

Allen : Dé-so-lé… Mais ce soir tu devras seulement dormir avec mes couvertures !

Yu : Hein ?

Allen : Moi aussi je travaille et je ne rentrerais pas…

Yu : …

Allen : Un problème ?

Yu : C'est avec Raita ?

Allen : Evidement, quelle question !

Yu : Je te l'interdit !

Allen : Regagne ta liberté et après j'écouterais peut-être tes conseils

Yu : C'EST PAS UN CONSEIL C'EST UN ORDRE !!

Ce fut dans un dernier geste de la main qu'Allen sortit du couloir pour revenir à la surface. Raita l'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres…


	12. Chap 12: Un an plus tard

**Disclaimer**

Les perso de DGM ne sont toujours pas à moi (snif)

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! Mais n'étant pas chez moi il était donc difficile de vous envoyer la fic ^^"

J'essaye de m'appliquer de plus en plus pour les chapitres, même si ce n'est pas encore parfait. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire et à me donner des review ^^. Merci pour tous les coms, je les lis tous sans exception et ils me font extrêment plaisir ! Sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 12 : Un an après…

Un corps glacé, frémissant dans une dernière caresse, une dernière étreinte… Pourquoi ? Est-ce déjà fini ? Je sens encore le parfum sur tes lèvres quand je les goutte passionnément… Mais ta lumière elle c'est éteinte… La mienne aussi. Je préfère mourir.

Mourir ? J'y avais déjà pensé… Tout devient simple, il n'y a plus que le Néant… Tu aimes ce vide ?

Si tu y va, je te rejoins…

…

Il était là dos à moi, ses cheveux sombres tombant sur ses épaules nues qu'il recouvrait d'une chemise blanche. J'attrapais son collier et l'embrassais, il pesta mais se laissa faire… Que pouvait-il faire d'autres ? Rien, il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais mais il aimait ça… Moi aussi. D'une main je le ramenais contre mon corps pour un dernier au revoir, jouant avec sa langue d'une humeur taquine et titillant un peu plus ses canines dont je raffolais tant avant de sortir de la tente pour prendre un bol d'air frais. Un mois était passé depuis son jugement et Raita continuait de le malmener, de plus en plus même : Je me doutais que Yu ne tiendrait plus très longtemps ou devrais-je dire, Raita n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Qu'importe ce n'était pas ma première préoccupation, en effet j'avais une nouvelle mission semblable à celle que j'avais eu chez mon vampire : Pénétrer les lieux et recueillir les informations nécessaires pour l'attaque, ce travail en devenait lassant tellement les victoires étaient répétitif… Mais un peu de piment vint s'ajouter à cette histoire : Lucas Agrippa nous fit l'honneur de nous rendre visite, pour le meilleur et surtout le pire dira t'on.

Il était seul, sans armes, juste avec ce regard de vampire qui vous paralyse à la moindre respiration. Sa prestance n'avait rien perdu de la dernière fois bien au contraire. L'aura qu'il rejetait n'avait rien d'un vampire de bas étage, on comprenait alors que trop bien la signification du « sang pur ». Il était le symbole du respect, un diamant parmi toute les pierres brutes, ses yeux avaient la couleur du volcan et embrasait notre courage pour le réduire en cendre. Comme si de rien était il entra dans la tente où je logeais avec Yu et sortit le dit amour par le poignet. La force qu'il dégagea fit avancer mon vampire hors de la tente d'un seul coup, Lucas le lâcha alors juste en face de lui sans une once de délicatesse. Surpris Kanda tomba à terre le souffle coupé, les gens autour reculèrent ne sachant comment réagir face à un vampire qui vu la manière de traiter Yu devait tenir une puissance de loin supérieur. Le maitre ne regardait même pas son ancien apprenti et regardais d'un œil impassible ceux qui se présentais comme ses adversaires tout plus effrayés les uns que les autres. Je m'avançais donc l'air de rien et tentais d'aider mon amour à se relever mais contre toute attente il me repoussa alors et regarda Lucas qui depuis son arrivé n'avais prononcé aucun mot. Yu se mit debout par lui-même puis s'avança vers son père un œil a demi-fermé, signe d'une légère blessure qu'il avait du lui infliger. Celui-là répondit d'un coup visant sa mâchoire et qui ramena l'homme que j'aimais une deuxième fois au sol cette fois-ci son sang coula légèrement qu'il essuya d'un geste de la main tout en regardant Lucas. Le silence durait et je dus m'interposer pour éviter à Yu un deuxième coup qui se voulait encore plus ravageur, la main du maitre c'était arrêté de justesse face à moi. Les yeux fermés attendant toujours le coup qu'il devait porter à Yu, je sentis avec surprise une caresse contre ma joue. Les doigts de Lucas effleurèrent doucement ma peau sans une égratignure puis attrapant mon menton, il m'amena à lui d'un geste. J'atterrissais alors sur sa poitrine interdit tandis qu'il m'obligeait alors à le regarder, un doux sourire apparu alors sur ses lèvres et je le vis ensuite murmurer une chose que mêmes mes oreilles de chats n'auraient pu comprendre… Il me relâcha alors et vampire ramena sa cape vers lui avant de se retourner et de repartir d'où il venait. De nombreux chuchotements se déplacèrent dans la foule qui était venu assister a ces remontrances, Kanda groguit se releva une seconde fois et suivis la marche de Lucas. Je rattrapais son bras tentant ainsi de le ramener à moi, voyant mon regard empli d'incompréhension il caressa mes cheveux avant d'embrasser mon front et me répondis d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais qu'au nuit les plus intimes :

Yu : C'est mon père, je dois y aller

J'agrippais un peu plus son bras montrant ainsi mon désaccord, s'il partait je n'hésiterais pas à activer son collier. Il était à moi, à moi seul ou alors il sera mort.

Yu : Je reconnais là un sentiment familier… Aurais-je déteins sur toi ?

Allen : Restes

Yu : Allen…

Il attrapa mon menton tout comme Lucas l'avait fait avant lui et l'imita en m'enlaçant avant d'arborer un sourire différent de celui de son maitre mais que je lui connaissais bien, sadique, joueur de quoi énervé facilement. Sa main restante vint se loger dans mon dos et il me dit pour toute défense.

Yu : Tu comprendras cette sensation quand se sera toi mon enfant.

Il scella ensuite sa phrase dans un baiser, baiser qui se termina par l'ouverture du collier sans un seul accord de ma part. Je rageais intérieurement, Yu était doué, un brin masochiste mais doué…Et il c'était moqué de moi, ce n'était qu'un retour à l'envoyeur… Je répondais à ses lèvres déçus, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de partir et il le savait, mais ça ne me dérouta pas pour autant… Je savais ce que j'étais pour lui, même si aujourd'hui Lucas avait une plus grande emprise sur Yu… Il y aura un jour où ce pouvoir sera mien, j'en avais la certitude... Raita arriva en courant derrière moi prêt a se battre, je l'empêchais d'un signe de la main avant de me retourner et de rentrer dans la hutte préparer mes affaires pour ma prochaine mission.

1 an plus tard…

Raita : Allen-sama cette couleur est vraiment bizarre !

Allen : Hum ?

Je me retournais face à lui avant de regarder mon reflet dans le miroir, en quoi mes cheveux noirs pouvaient ils être considérés comme choquant ? C'est le blanc qui l'était ! Et puis de toute façon ce n'était qu'une couleur passagère, comment vivre en fuite avec une blancheur pareille ? C'était beaucoup trop voyant. Cette évasion nous avait menés dans une petite maison de campagne aisée où nous avions été pris comme cuisinier. Affublé d'un tablier blanc maculé, je nettoyais les assiettes sous l'œil attentif d'un loup-garou aux attention douteuse, mais je ne m'en souciais guère trop occupé à remuer mon passé sous un faux sourire plein de gaieté. Au bout d'un moment Raita rompit ce silence :

Raita : Oh faite Allen-sama…

Allen : Quoi ?

Raita : On fait quoi ce soir ?

Allen : On montera la garde chacun notre tour.

Raita : Oui mais après ?

Allen : Après quoi ?

Raita : Toi et ta fidélité ! Tu crois qu'il ne s'amuse pas de son côté ?

Allen : Je ne doute pas de son absence de frivolité, moin que la tienne en tout cas.

Raita : Je suis fidèle Je le serai si tu me donnais une chance !

Allen : Cette chance je l'ai donné à Yu

Raita : Allen…

Je me mis à sourire et continua :

Allen : Et j'attends de voir s'il l'a gâché.

Raita : S'il te fait quoi que ce soit…

Allen : Maintenant tais-toi, je ne veux plus en parler.

Raita : Tu en parles à Ajia-sama !

Allen : IL ne fait pas de crise de jalousie, lui.

Raita : PARDON ?!!!

Allen : Tais-toi on nous regarde.

Raita piqua un fard et repris ses occupations pour mon plus grand soulagement. La fête qu'avait organisé notre hôte avait fait venir de nombreux nobles des entourages, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise… Nous étions en fuite, quelqu'un aurait pu nous reconnaître. Mais nous devions rester pour plus d'informations sur les vampires car le maitre de maison était un partisan du conseil des vampires, conseil qui ne nous portait pas dans le cœur… Comme nous manquions de personnel Raita et moi jouions au apprentis serveur et ce fut pourquoi je me dirigeais vers l'une des tables du jardin pour déposer quelques plats, c'est alors que je vis une menace qui n'allais pas tarder a peser sur nous… Un danger imminent… Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, tous ce temps passer ensemble ce parfum qui ne trompait et ces allures de nobles ne pouvaient me duper par un quelquonque déguisement : La personne en face de moi mais qui ne m'avait pas vu, c'était Reesha. Si mes souvenirs étaient bon elle avait subi l'attaque dans le château de Lucas-san mais apparemment elle faisait parti des survivants ce qui je devais l'admettre m'étonnait beaucoup… Par chance elle n'avait pas remarqué ma présence mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Raita qui avait décidé d'user un peu trop de sa voix, ce qui amena à la même conclusion : Nous étions pris. Le loup-garou rentra à l'intérieur pour finir de préparer son plat, je pus voir alors Reesha hésiter à le suivre où de parler de sa découverte assez gênante. Je partais le rejoindre en prenant soin de ne pas me faire moi aussi prendre et rentra dans la pièce avant de la fermer à double tour.

La jeune fille entra quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Raita était de dos et absorbé dans son plat. Elle s'avança alors déterminée à éclaircir certains points. Le loup-garou entendit ses pas et se retourna pour se retrouver face à elle, il lui demanda alors la raison de sa venu dans un lieu qui n'était pas censé être pour elle. Reesha eut alors la malheureuse idée de tout lui raconter, comment elle savait qu'il faisait partis du groupe de résistant, ce que j'avais fait et en conclut que nous allions refaire le même scénario. Raita se mit alors à sourire, Reesha recula d'un pas avant de se retourner immédiatement : La porte se refermais lentement, mes doigts parcourant la poigné virent se poser par la suite sur le verrou qui nous enferma… Tous les trois.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là, ce jour là c'était un triste moment non pas pour moi qui était allongé contre un arbre mais pour une famille, la famille du défunt.

Ils pleuraient ce jour-là, ce jour là c'était l'enterrement d'une de mes connaissances qui portait le nom de Reesha mais je n'étais pas là pour elle mais pour l'un des membres de sa famille.

L'eau inondait le cimetière, j'entendais grâce mon côté animal, le fleuve qui au loin débordait ainsi que les plaintes de la mère malheureuse d'avoir perdu son enfant. Mais tout cela n'était rien pour moi, je m'en moquais bien … Assez près pour surveiller mais assez loin pour ne pas être remarqué, j'attendais patiemment qu'ils aient fini leur numéro de petite famille soudée, les vampires étaient de mauvais menteur.. Comme s'ils se souciaient d'une petite fille de riche aux tempéraments colériques ! Ils étaient triste pour la dote qu'elle leur aurait fourni c'est tout. Trempé jusqu'aux os je soupirais de tant de futilité, et attendait la fin de la cérémonie pour rentrer faire mon rapport. Une branche se cassa et tomba à mes pieds, je l'observais d'un regard dans le vide, Je n'aimais pas l'automne. C'était une mauvaise saison, le temps est pluvieux et le froid arrive dans les chaumières. Le vent et la glace tourbillonnent en s'amusant et apportent maladie sur les pauvres gens… Je n'aime pas l'automne. Les feuilles séchées par toute leurs orgies d'été tombent et découvrent les arbres, ceux-ci sont alors dépuceler, défloré par l'hiver et ses doigts gelés qui lui offrent comme pardon un manteau nuageux. Je n'aime pas l'automne, il m'annonce l'hiver la saison de ma naissance. Bientôt 18 ans… 18 longues années d'esclavage, c'est long. Je déteste l'automne, les fruits pourrissent et meurent : Je ne veux pas mourir, pas tant que je n'aurais pas connus cette liberté, pas tant qu'il ne sera pas totalement à moi. Raita allait partir pour une autre mission, un ordre de ma part. Il ne me causait que du souci et je préférais travailler seul, je n'avais pas le temps de lui apprendre ce qu'était l'espionnage car moi-même j'y avais mis du temps. Deux trois feuilles citées il y a peu tombèrent alors et des mots parvinrent alors à mes oreilles humaines. Cette voix était bien sûr celle de mon amour au regard ténébreux, un an sans le voir et les premiers mots qu'il me donna furent :

Yu : Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de te complexer avec tes cheveux.

Je relevais la tête et l'apercevais, agrippé à une branche il sauta pour atterrir en face de moi, lui aussi était trempé. Je ne bougeais pas et continuait de le fixer silencieusement, un doux sourire moqueur vient naitre sur ses lèvres que j'avais tant désiré.

Yu : Tu as l'air plus humain comme ça.

Allen : Tu as toujours été fasciné par eux.

Yu : Et ça n'a pas changé.

Il s'avança avant de regarder quelques instants la famille défunte.

Yu : Tu l'as tué n'est-ce pas ?

Allen : Pardon ?

Yu : Reesha, c'est toi qui l'as assassiné.

Allen : Prouve-le

Yu : Mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie…

Son visage vint alors tout contre le mien et ses lèvres murmurèrent à mon oreille :

Yu : Si la famille apprenait que mon amant avait tué ma femme, je crois que l'héritage me passerait sous le nez…

Mon corps se glaça en entendant cette réponse et je dus me gifler mentalement pour me reprendre, Yu continuait son sourire de vainqueur je le lui rendais par un qui se voulait purement sadique.

Allen : Heureux de faire ton bonheur, traitre.

Yu : Traitre ?

Allen : Tu as couché avec une autre, encore.

Yu : Epousé ne veut pas dire coucher. Je ne fais que rendre service à mon père et puis ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas pris du bon temps durant cette longue année de solitude.

Allen : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je te suis resté fidèle.

Yu : C'est tout à ton honneur…

Il attrapa mes hanches et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres les miennes tentant d'être dénué d'ardeur et réclamant vengeance ne voulurent pas lui répondre.

Yu : Alors nous sommes deux amants aussi purs que la neige…

Allen : Tu te trouves pur ?

Yu : Ton corps m'a manqué…

Allen : …

Yu : Je te pardonne ta jalousie…

Allen : Tu parles du fait que Reesha soit six pieds sous terre ?

Yu : J'espère que tu pardonneras la mienne à présent.

Allen : Si tu veux tuer Raita ne te dérange pas.

Yu : Il y a un an tu n'aurais pas tenu ce langage.

Allen : Il y a un an tu étais proche de la mise à mort.

Yu : Toutes ses intentions pour moi ?… J'aime ta sensibilité.

Allen : Fais-moi voir la tienne.

Yu me répondit par un langoureux baiser où je répliquai, je le sentis venir tout contre mon corps brulant d'une passion qui m'étouffais depuis une longue année, j'aurai voulu que cet instant dure pour l'éternité mais il mit fin au baiser avant d'attraper ma main et de me tirer vers une voiture situé à quelques centaines de mètres hors du cimetière. J'atterris sur le siège arrière sans une once de délicatesse tandis que Yu prenait place devant du côté passager. La voiture démarra sans un bruit et quitta lieux, je me relevais un peu secoué et regarda qui était le conducteur : Lucas bien sûr, ils étaient toujours ensemble ces deux là… Je m'asseyais alors une peu mieux l'air boudeur, ils ne me demandaient jamais mon avis… Ca me frustrait à un point…

Je soupirais fatigué de tous ce cirque, puis, regardais au dehors. La pluie ne s'était pas arrêter et martelait les vitres à grand bruit et le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Le paysage avançait lentement sous mes yeux, le village où j'avais pris refuge avec Raita laissa place à la campagne en un premier temps puis vint la forêt. La température baissa soudainement à l'intérieur, je pouvais voir l'air que je rejetais d'une couleur proche du blanc et qui ajoutait de la buée aux fenêtres glacée. Mon corps commença à ressentir le froid et je dus me recroquevillé dans le siège pour tenter de garder un minimum de chaleur. Aucun des deux vampires ne parlaient mais regardaient chacun la route ne semblant pas percevoir ce changement. Le soleil commença à donner ses derniers rayon, il touchait à présent l'horizon, il allait et venait entre les arbres et les buissons. De la glace se forma lentement sur la vitre à côté de moi, je reculais. Le gel glissa lentement sur la vitre derrière la voiture pour enfin atteindre celle qui se trouvait derrière moi. Quelque secondes plus tard il faisait nuit et la seule lumière qui nous restait était celle des phares de la voiture qui s'affaiblissait... Je regardais le rétro, pas de reflet. Je me sentis mal tout d'un coup ou devrais-je avouer, de plus en plus. La route était à présent étroite, je doutais que nous sortions de cette forêt ce soir… Que je sorte de cette forêt tout simplement. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du rester sous la pluie, je sentais que si je réussissais à survivre à cette nuit j'aurai un beau rhume demain… Je fus couper dans ma tentative de penser à autre chose, Lucas était sortis du sentier et pénétrait totalement dans le bois. Les roues glissaient sur la terre mouillée et tressaillaient sur les pierres, j'aurais voulu leur demander où ils m'emmenaient mais je doutais avoir une réponse. La pluie commença alors à diminuer, attirant avec elle le vent pour laisser derrière elle un ciel des plus dégagé. La lune apparut alors, nue et de son éternelle blancheur elle recouvrait le sol de sa lumière volé au soleil. Je la regardais absorbé par sa beauté naturelle ne voyant pas qu'a quelques centaines de mètres se trouvaient un petit manoir et ce ne fut qu'en entendant la porte s'ouvrir que je sortis enfin de ma rêverie.

La porte arrière gauche s'ouvrit et Yu m'invita à sortir ce que je fis avec appréhension, l'air était encore plus froid et je dus retenir un long frisson. Le silence régnait dans la forêt, je sentis Yu me pousser doucement vers la maison. Lentement j'avançais vers celle-ci, elle semblait avoir fais son temps par ses nombreux trous dans les murs ainsi que les fissures qui la recouvraient. La nuit la rendait triste et peu fréquentable… On se trouvait vraiment dans une histoire avec de(ux ?) mauvais esprits, Lucas ouvrit la porte et m'invita à rentrer. C'est prudemment que j'arrivais dans le hall délabré, nul doute que c'était un ancien manoir. Les tapisseries sur les murs avaient été comme rongés et de nombreuses toiles d'araignées gisaient ça et là au coin des murs. Yu arriva à mes côtés et me poussa de nouveau mais cette foi-ci dans une salle ou l'on aurait pu faire tenir une bonne trentaine de personne sans qu'ils ne se marchent dessus. Un vieux lustre poussiéreux pendait au plafond surplombant la pièce, un escalier à double entrée se tenait au fond comme les grandes maisons de nobles où descendaient les jeunes gens lors d'une fête. De l'autre côté gisait un long canapé avec de chaque côté un fauteuil qui en demi-cercle faisait face à une magnifique cheminé. Lorsque Lucas ferma la porte d'entrée les lumières s'allumèrent en grésillant, j'ouvris la bouche : Avec la lumière la pièce sembla doubler de volume, l'escalier donnait en faite sur une bibliothèque qui recouvrait entièrement l'un des murs. La cheminée s'alluma d'elle-même laissant donnant ainsi à la pièce de quoi se réchauffer. Kanda continua de me bousculer, je me retournais alors pour lui crier dessus quand je vis autour de lui une aura qui ne dit rien qui vaille. Lucas se mit alors à sourire un peu gêné par cette tension.

Lucas : A mon avis ce n'est surtout pas le moment de brusqué Yu… Il a ressassé pendant tout le trajet…

Pour toute réponse le dit vampire tapa l'arrière de mon crâne et dans un long soupire sortit de la pièce sans émettre un autre son que celui de ses pas. Lucas s'avança alors vers moi d'un air paternel.

Lucas : C'est sa manière à lui de te dire que tu lui as manqué.

Allen : En boudant ?

Lucas : Oui c'est ça

Allen : Il est censé être plus vieux que moi…

Lucas : L'âge n'a rien à voir avec la sagesse tu sais.

Allen : Oui mais l'expérience est un facteur

Lucas : Yu avoir de l'expérience ? A part en combat il n'en a pas.

Allen : Ce dialogue me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…

Lucas : Le jour où tu as quitté la maison.

Allen : …

Lucas : Serrait-ce un soupçon de remords que je lis dans tes yeux ?

Allen : Non… De la nostalgie, tout était plus simple avant…

Lucas : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Yu est bien trop amoureux pour t'en vouloir indéfiniment

Allen : Je ne me souviens pas qu'il me l'ait dit explicitement, c'est pour dire.

Dans l'autre pièce un vampire adossé au mur écoutait la conversation, mais cela je ne le sus que bien plus tard… Lucas me conduisit à une chambre au premier étage où je logerais jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, malgré mais tentatives pour tenter de comprendre la raison de cette « prise en otage » le vampire ne me donna pas un seul indice. Seul dans la chambre après que le maitre de Yu m'ai quitté j'observais curieux mon nouveau chez moi. J'avais un matelas double et en le voyant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'à mon avis les aristocrates étaient friand des lits à baldaquin… Les couvertures étaient d'un beau bleu nuit et les rideaux qui l'accompagnaient semblait être fait par une poussière étoilée. A la droite se tenait une commode avec un miroir fissuré sur le côté en haut à gauche, posé dessus un peigne était ensevelit sous les résidus. La fenêtre se trouvait face au lit et ne paressait pas avoir souffert de l'âge que possédait la maison. Elle était ouverte et laissait passer une douce brise, je m'en approchais lentement et me pris à apprécier le vent dans mes cheveux, mes mains posé sur la rambarde je respirais calmement l'odeur de l'herbe mouillé. Une voix me tira de cet état de contentement.

Yu : Tu tentes de t'enfuir ?

Je me retournais un sourire aux lèvres, mon vampire était allongé dos contre l'ouverture avec les bras croisés et son éternelle mine boudeuse dont je raffolais tant. Prenant un naturel provocant je m'asseyais sur la rambarde et répondit les yeux fermés :

Allen : Non j'attendais que mon prince charmant vienne m'enlever.

Yu : Tu n'a rien d'une princesse qu'on irait sauver… Et je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Allen : Mais qui dit que c'est toi que j'attends ?

Yu : Le sang qui bouillonne dans tes veines.

Allen : Et que te dit il mon tendre ami ?

Yu : Que ce soir tu aimerais bien baptiser cette pièce avec moi

Allen : Que de vulgarité sur ses lèvres si tentantes…

Yu : Vulgaire moi ? Je te proposais seulement un peu de compagnie…

Allen : Ta quête me sied fort bien, soit tu peux rester…

Deux mains chaudes contre mes hanches m'empêchent de bouger… Je sens ton corps brulé d'une passion réciproque, embrasse moi encore, toujours plus, dis moi que tu m'aimes… Même si ce n'est pas par les mots, fais le moi ressentir. Allongé dos au matelas tes cheveux s'entremêlent entre mes doigts, ils descendent dans ton dos, te lacèrent, te grisent. Tu allies force et douceur dans une même étreinte, je t'envie et te jalouse… Tu me fais bouger et reviens à l'assaut mais tu finis toi aussi par te laisser aller à notre rêverie devenue unique reste encore un peu, l'aube est encore loin alors continues.

J'ouvris un œil, la fenêtre avait été fermé mais la lumière passait à travers le bois rongé et atterrissait en plein sur mon visage. Collé contre mon dos, un vampire qui ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher de peur que je disparaisse une nouvelle fois, il dormait d'une respiration lente et suave. Je me retournais pour lui faire face toujours entouré de ses bras sur mes reins. D'une main je remettais une mèche qui cachait son visage, il sembla apprécier le contacte et je me mis alors à le caresser amoureusement d'abord sur le bras gauche au dessus de moi puis sa joue. Il respirait les lèvres entrouvertes que je vins câliner de mon pouce avant de le goûter amoureusement. Curieusement je le sentis me répondre, cette idée me fit sourire je le regardais un instant rompant le baiser. Ses yeux et les miens se croisèrent et je rougissais subitement face à ce regard dévorant et impassible qu'il me lançait, il semblait si calme et continuait de me fixer inlassablement. Je baissais les yeux et m'empourprais d'avantage, d'une main il prit mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder de nouveau avant de me ramener un peu plus encore contre lui. Je fermais les yeux toujours rouge et me laissais aller à répondre au baiser qu'il m'offrait. Nous restâmes ainsi une bonne heure dans les couvertures jusqu'à ce que Lucas jugeant que nos amourettes devaient être mises à plus tard nous appela. C'est d'une éclatante couleur pivoine que Yu et moi mangions avec Lucas qui ne semblait pas un instant ce soucier du malaise qu'il avait causé en ouvrant la chambre une demi-seconde après avoir frappé. Alors que Kanda semblait plus vexé d'avoir été forcé de descendre moi je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'être gênée par le moment où il nous avait surpris… Bref pensons à autre chose, manger par exemple.

C'était la première fois que je dinais à table avec Yu et Lucas et mes manières s'en ressentaient… Alors que Yu était impressionné par mon manque de savoir se tenir, Lucas gardais son éternel sourire bienfaiteur laissant sous-entendre une fois de plus que je lui ressemblais beaucoup… J'eu alors le droit à un cour de Yu sur les bonnes manières et je lui répondis en bon paysan ce que je pensais de ces manières, le déjeuner se finit alors dans un mélange de cris dont Lucas sortis en prenant le prétexte de débarrasser la table. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, Yu partit on ne sait où dans la forêt tandis que Lucas c'était épris à m'enseigner ce qu'Ajia n'avais pus finir tant mon désir de vengeance m'avais fait quitté plutôt les études qu'il voulait me donner. Lucas était un bon professeur autant qu'Ajia et alors qu'il me faisait étudier je l'écoutais raconter des anecdotes sur Yu ainsi que son horreur d'apprendre. Plus tard dans l'après-midi Kanda revint au manoir, j'étais en train de lire allongé dans le canapé. Curieux il jeta un coup d'œil à ce que je faisais avant d'avancer vers l'autre pièce, je l'interpellais de la façon suivante :

Allen : Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas apprendre ?

Yu s'arrêta sur le champ, surpris par cette soudaine question. Il marmonna alors qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire, que la lecture était pour les paresseux. Je pris cette réponse pour moi comme une pique passablement désagréable.

Allen : Je suis un fainéant ?

Yu : Tu vas le devenir a force de tourner des feuilles dans tout les sens.

Allen : Yu… Tu sais lire ?

Un long silence plana quelques instants puis Yu revint à mes côtés vexé.

Yu : Oui je sais lire ! Et je connais chaque bouquin de ce foutu manoir !

Allen : Tu n'aimes pas lire ?

Yu : Ca sert à quoi ?

Allen : A savoir, acquérir de la connaissance.

Yu : Et ça sert à quoi ?

Allen : Grâce à la lecture on peut penser.

Yu : Tchh… Et tu crois que ça m'apporte quelque chose de penser ?

Allen : Comment ça ?

Yu : On n'apprend pas toujours de jolies choses dans les livres… A quoi ça sert d'apprendre pour ensuite regretter de les avoir connues ?

Allen : Tu sais Yu si tu n'avais pas lu tu ne tiendrais pas ce genre de discours…

Yu : …

Allen : Et si je n'avais pas lu je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui…

Yu : Hé, tu marques un point.

Allen : Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Yu : C'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse depuis le départ hein ?

Allen : On ne peut rien te cacher.

Yu : Tu n'as pas besoin de me mettre au pied du mur, un simple « reste avec moi » aurait suffit

Allen : Tu aimes te faire prier Yu…

Yu : Je ferais n'importe quoi si tu me le demandais et sans prière

Je me mis à rougir en l'entendant ainsi me parler, Yu profita de cette faiblesse pour m'embrasser à sa manière… Il s'assit alors à ma gauche et je vins me loger tout contre lui, il prit mon livre tout en caressant mes cheveux où je lui répondis par de doux ronronnements dont j'avais le secret. La journée suivante ce fut Yu mon professeur, il était beaucoup plus hésitant et moin apte à enseigner mais je fus surpris de voir qu'il était aussi instruit que les deux autres, il n'y avait pas à dire Yu méritait vraiment son titre et je m'éprenais à jouer les étudiants modèles où le professeur après une dure leçon récompensait l'élève… Mais tout à une fin, le lendemain Lucas disparut sans une trace ni un mot d'aucune sorte.


	13. Chapter 13: Hayaku et Osu

**Disclaimer**

Les perso de DGM ne sont toujours pas à moi (snif)

Et oui…Je ne tiens pas mes délais je le sais mais là j'avais une bonne raison : Plus d'internet XD J'avais donné mon script à une amie ainsi que tout les codes mais bon… Faute de temps (et de compréhension sur ce site) Ba si moi j'ai réussis a comprendre je ne vois pas qui n'y arriverai pas XD.

Encore une fois Dsl !!!!!!! Le chapitre 15 est en cours de parution, donc le 14 devrais normalement être ce week-end si les profs ne me mettent pas un deuxième Devoir maison de ******** Bref restons polie et bonne lecture (Je hais les JBEEEEE)

**Chapitre 13 : Hayaku et Osu* (un petit jeu : chercher ce que leurs prénoms signifie dire français XD et vous aurez une de leurs caractéristiques !)**

Pendant une semaine Yu chercha en vain celui qu'il considérait comme son père dans toute les matières, il ne comprenait pas la raison qui l'avait poussé à fuir et à l'abandonner. C'est à ce moment que je compris l'amour que Yu portait à son maitre et sa dévotion, malgré tout le vampire ne perdit pas confiance et voulu pousser les recherches plus loin que dans la région seulement. J'aimais Yu, quoiqu'il arrive et c'est ainsi que je me décidais à le suivre dans son périple pour retrouver Lucas, même si certaines choses allaient nous être révélés… Bonnes ou mauvaises.

Ce fut le mois de mes dix-sept ans, embaumé par un hiver qui était arrivé bien trop tôt, que nous entrions dans une auberge de petits paysans où la joie de vivre et des boissons régnaient. Mais celles-ci ne rejoignaient pas le cœur de Yu qui depuis la disparition de Lucas c'était renfermé encore plus qu'il ne l'était, son regard vide observait les passants silencieusement et je dus timidement prendre sa main pour le ramener à la réalité. Il tourna la tête dans ma direction et croisa mes yeux avec le doux sourire que je lui offrais, il me regarda un long moment avant de me caresser mes cheveux et d'embrasser mon front. Je fermais les paupières à ce contacte, tentant de ne pas verser de larmes causée par cette tristesse qui l'accablait. Même moi qui l'aimais plus que tout je ne pouvais le sortir de ce néant d'où son maitre l'avait jeté, inconsciemment je le jalousais. Nous prîmes une table à l'écart pour éviter d'éventuelle querelle, l'odeur du tabac et de l'alcool empestaient dans la pièce, tournoyaient encore et toujours entre les autres visiteurs et les habituées. Parmi eux deux garçons se distinguaient, le premier notamment par sa couleur de cheveux : La même que la mienne. Mais contrairement à moi qui l'a cachait sous une capuche, lui en plus de les laisser à l'air libre, lui arrivait jusqu'aux haches. Sa chevelure était encore plus longue que celle de Yu et retombait sur ses épaules sans attaches d'aucunes sortes. Ses pupilles avaient l'éclat de l'or et faisait oublier un peu plus sa peau légèrement plus foncée que ses mèches. Il était habillé d'une chemise noir, sa cravate de même couleur était posé sur la table en bois où il s'appuyait déjà depuis une bonne heure, un pantalon blanc tirant sur le bleu-gris cachait de fines jambes dont on ne doutait pas la force. Ce drôle d'énergumène observait le second d'une façon familière que Yu avait à mon égard, ce deuxième était totalement vêtu de noir, un débardeur délabré mais ayant un certains charme et un pantalon qui rentrait dans deux bottes parcouru de chaines. Ces deux garçons en soi n'étaient pas vraiment repérables du moin si on les rencontrait dans un bar comme celui-ci, ce qui les rendait si voyant c'était le fait qu'ils étaient en complète opposition. Cependant ce n'était pas seulement physique, le premier n'avait pas parlé de la soirée ce contentant de dévorer des yeux le second qui lui semblait animé d'un feu d'une intensité extrême, on ne voyait que lui, on n'entendait que lui que ce soit apprécié ou non.

D'une oreille timide j'écoutais ce garçon parler d'une façon proche de la poésie, il savait parler, il avait aussi un don pour la joute verbal. Mon vampire remarqua ce soudain intérêt pour la table à l'autre bout, il soupira un instant avant d'accepter que j'aille les voir d'un peu plus près. Je virais alors au rouge, je n'allais tout de même pas m'incruster ainsi à leurs amusements ! Je baissais les yeux et ne bougeais pas trop gêné. Yu sembla fatigué et d'une main attrapa mon bras et m'emmena à eux où il prit la parole en omettant le fait qu'il coupa sans le moindre remords l'une des nombreuses tirades du poète. Celui-ci regarda Yu avant d'observer quelques secondes l'homme aux cheveux similaires puis de revenir vers nous encore plus joyeux que jamais :

???: Yuyun ça faisait longtemps ! Je ne t'avais même pas reconnu !

La bouche ouverte je regardais le « poète » frapper dans le dos de Yu qui ne cilla pas, d'un vif coup d'œil je rencontrais les yeux du premier aussi tranchant que de la glace. Ce regarde me fis froid dans le dos et je scrutais le sol, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les rebelles, surtout face à des connaissances à Yu.

Yu : Tu tombes bien Hayaku, je chercher mon maitre.

Haya : Tu as paumé Lucas ? Pauvre chou !

Yu :…

Haya me regarda alors, d'un doux sourire qui me fit rougir, je sentis alors deux aura meurtrière planer au dessus de ma tête : Celle de Yu et du « compagnon » d'Hayaku. Kanda m'attrapa par la hanche et me ramena contre lui sous les yeux surpris d'Haya, il dit alors à l'autre :

Yu : Osu pourrais-tu demander à ton petit ami de garder ses distances avec Allen.

Osu : Il est libre, je ne vais pas l'enfermer.

Haya : Je ne suis pas petit, Bakanda !

Osu : Même si parfois ça me tente.

Haya : Heinnnn ?

Yu : Alors ?

Osu : Il est passé par ici il y a trois jour, vous l'avez manqué de peu.

Yu : Chier !

Yu pesta intérieurement, je posai ma main sur son bras mais il me repoussa et partis en haut, là où nous avions pris notre chambre… Je restais là silencieusement, un peu blessé et terriblement mal à l'aise. Les deux connaissances de Yu m'observèrent un moment attendant un mot de ma part, mais aucun son ne sortait et je ne pouvais que m'apitoyer sur mon sort de pauvre petit jouet, si nous retrouvions Lucas j'irai tout d'abord lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe... Je sentis quelque chose tirer mes cheveux, c'était Hayaku qui semblait surpris par cette étrange couleur. Comme si c'était normal il me demanda :

Haya :Toi aussi tu es maudis ?

Je reculais les sourcils froncé et d'un regard qui se voulais mauvais, comment l'avait il deviné ?...

Haya : Tu crois qu'Osu se les aient teins ?

Je le dévisageais avant d'observer Osu puis de revenir sur le bon vivant, il avait l'air de savoir par mal de choses sur ma malédiction et le fait qu'il lisait dans mes pensée n'arrangeait pas les choses… Il remuait un peu partout ne semblant pas savoir se tenir, il m'obligea à m'asseoir avec eux et me posèrent diverses questions notamment sur la façon dont j'avais rencontré Yu et la question fatidique du « qu'est-ce qu'il était pour moi ». Biens sûr je compris très vite que ces questions assez gênante n'était pas pour donner à Hayaku quelques délicieuse nouvelle fraichement amusante, mais parce qu'il semblait tenir à mon vampire malgré leur caractères opposés. J'appris alors que les deux jeunes hommes en face de moi étaient des démons, Osu était l'ainé et portait dix mille longues années sur ses frêles épaules qui n'en paraissaient qu'une vingtaine. Hayaku en avait deux milles seulement, « seulement » pensais-je… Que devrais-je dire de mes 17 petites années ? Je me recroquevillais un peu sur ma chaise en apprenant qu'Haya était un incube (1)… Mais le fait qu'Osu et lui semblait ensemble me détendis tout de même un peu. La discussion partit sur de nombreux sujets, sujets revenant souvent vers mon attirance pour Yu et où je lui montrais que ces allusions me fatiguais. Au bout d'un moment Hayaku me demanda subitement ce que je savais de Lucas. Puisqu'il lisait dans mes pensées mentir n'aurais servit à rien…

Allen : Je sais qu'il était comme moi un chat-garou avec les pouvoirs du Kagénié et qu'il nous a trahis, après avoir voler un objet important que nous n'avons jamais retrouvé.

Haya : C'était quoi l'objet ?

Allen : Aucune idée

Haya : Aucune vraiment ?

Allen : Certains parle d'un trésor d'autre d'un savoir perdu… Tout est vague et sans fondement.

Haya : C'est un livre

Allen : Pardon ?

Haya : Agrippa, c'est le nom du livre.

Allen : Quoi ?

Haya : Un héritage de famille on dit, quoiqu'il en soit ce livre est très prisé par tous ceux qui le connaissent…

Allen : En clair très peu de gens le veulent ?

Haya : Touché !

Allen : Tu cherches le livre ?

Haya : Je sais où est l'ouvrage, pour l'instant ce sont les clés que je tente de trouver.

Allen : Désolé, je ne vois pas du tout où elles sont.

Haya : Je vois…

Osu : Laisse le, tu vois bien qu'il ne sait rien alors arrête de l'embêter.

Haya : Huhuhu ! Osu-chwan est jaloux !!!

Osu :…

Je soupirais, et regardais Osu qui ne bronchait pas face à cette pile électrique. Je me relevais et prenais congé, deux bonnes heures étaient passé depuis que Yu nous avait quitté et je m'empressais alors d'aller le rejoindre.

La porte n'étais pas fermé à clés ce qui me permis d'entrer silencieusement dans la chambre sans lumière, Yu c'était couché et me tournais le dos. Je rentrais dans le lit à mon tour, mes mains vinrent alors câliner avec ardeur ces hanches que j'avais désiré toute la journée. Son corps émit un doux frisson, apparemment mon amour était encore réveillé… Tant mieux alors…Mes lèvres attaquèrent amoureusement son cou, un soupire s'échappa alors de sa gorge tandis qu'un dangereux sourire arpentait mon visage pas si angélique que ça. Je me collais contre lui et respirais avec bonheur ce doux parfum qui l'embaumait, mon bras droit vint alors embêter sa poitrine par de tendre petit cercle allant et venant entre ses mèches de cheveux et sa peau humide. La douche avait du diminuer sa douleur et je devais moi aussi faire quelque chose pour lui, pour moi, pour nous avant que Lucas et sa disparition nous enlève les quelques instants de bonheur que nous partagions. Je ne voulais plus le perdre ; soudain Yu se retourna me faisant alors face avec un regard qui ferait fondre n'importe quel glacier. Mes joues brulantes lui quémandèrent quelques baisers qu'il m'offrit sans rechigner d'aucune sorte. Il me fit alors basculer sur le dos pour prendre position au dessus de moi, la partie ne faisait que commencer…

Je sentais ses baisers glisser le long de mon ventre, d'une douceur exquise ses lèvres plissaient lentement ma peau frémissante tandis que ses mains retenaient mes hanches un peu trop tressaillantes. Un bouton, puis deux, jusqu'au dernier fatidique s'en allèrent et lui laissèrent découvrir mon torse brulant d'un excès d'amour. D'un geste il me parcouru lentement comme pour s'assurer que chaque parcelle en moi était en ébullition et si ce n'était pas le cas y remédier. Ses ongles fougueux arrivèrent à une ceinture bien trop encombrante qu'il ne s'empressa pas de m'enlever, il aimait me faire attendre… Je tentais de retenir ses soupirs amoureux qu'ils s'amusaient à provoquer, il aimait m'entendre… Il revint alors tout contre mon visage me donnant ainsi un pieux baiser avant que sa langue ne s'arrêta dans mon cou qui bascula en arrière sous le plaisir. Il s'efforça de rouvrir une ancienne blessure qu'il m'avait faite la veille pour se nourrir. Hier… Je me rappelais très bien comment il c'était divertit avec moi, enfin ce sont les mots qu'il a employé à mon égard, en plantant passionnément ses canines en moi sans crier gare. Me prenant par la taille il c'était alors servit, choisissant l'endroit, le temps et la quantité qui lui plaisait le mieux…

Aujourd'hui il reprit là où il c'était arrêté, et me « dévorait » tendrement. Allongé sur moi il suçait doucement mon sang par l'ouverture, une main dans mes cheveux qu'il caressait affectueusement. J'avais alors l'impression d'être un animal bien docile, son « tendre jouet » comme il me disait lorsqu'il voulait me piquer au vif, cette idée me gêna alors mais je ne laissais rien paraître, Yu ne le faisait pas de son plein gré… Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Pardonnant ainsi à mon amour ses petits tentatives d'attentions mal placés je le sentais alors me libérer d'un lien qu'il avait fait semblant d'oublier. Elle tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique accompagné d'un bas qui lui était familier, suivit d'un second puis de deux caleçons… Nos peaux étaient alors la seule chose qui nous restait, et elle était de trop pour Yu qui continuait de me pénétrer de ses dents sans une once de remords. La tête me tournait à présent, allongé sur le dos je le laissais faire et regardais le plafond en bois qui nous recouvrait, il me prenait beaucoup trop de sang et je me sentais alors voler entre les plis des draps qui m'enveloppaient. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, l'atmosphère était apaisante et nous promettais une nuit comme je les aimais. Toujours contre lui, mon oreille écoutait les battements de son cœur, j'adorais ces moments qui nous étaient offert. Deux couteaux quittant mon corps me ramenèrent à la réalité, je relevais la tête vers lui : Un filet de sang gisait encore sur ses lèvres rouges passions où j'y déposais alors les miennes et léchais lentement le surplus qui lui restais.

Il me regarda de ces yeux dont je détournais la tête à chaque fois, il revint contre ma bouche plus amoureux que jamais avant d'écarter doucement mes jambes. Tout contre mon bassin je le sentis alors se positionner face à moi, les sourcils froncés je laissais échappé de longues respirations accentué par mes bras entourant son cou. Ses cheveux tombant sur ma poitrine me taquinaient gentiment en allant et venant au rythme de nos corps. Mon cœur s'affolait de tant d'ivresse tandis que ces mains remontaient sans pudeur mes cuisses contre lui. La nuit passa comme si elle n'avait duré qu'une heure, fugace je comptais les secondes passé sur lui ou plutôt qu'il passait sur moi, ses mains cajolant mon dos m'apaisaient plus que tout. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais cent fois non mille fois plus heureux dans ses bras qu'avec un autre… J'étais chanceux, même si j'étais maudit. Il me couvrit un peu plus de peur que je prenne froid, je me mis à sourire face à ce geste. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter car aucune maladie n'aurait eu l'audace de s'immiscer dans un moment pareil, je souriais à cette idée et me laissais aller dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Yu n'était plus au lit à mon réveil mais devait surement prendre une bonne douche glacée comme il les aime, un frisson me parcouru, je préférais de loin les bons bains chaud. C'est avec des cheveux ébouriffés que je relevais la tête, les yeux à moitié ouvert je cherchais d'une main mon caleçon normalement endormis lui aussi sur le sol. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant apparaître mon beau vampire aux regards ténébreux, tenant une serviette à la main il s'essuyait les cheveux pendant qu'une seconde cachait ses jambes et le reste. Il m'observa tentant désespérément de retrouver mes habits sans bouger avant de prendre un air moqueur que je lui connaissais bien. Il me sortit alors de mes recherches :

Yu : Pourquoi veux tu te rhabillé ? Tu aimes tellement ça que je t'arrache tes vêtements ?

Cette phrase eut le don de me faire tomber du lit, les joues brulantes je tirais les draps qui retombèrent sur moi pour cacher mon embarras. Ne le voyant plus j'entendis néanmoins un soupire glisser sur ses lèvres et des pas venant dans ma direction. Je le vis alors réapparaitre devant moi un sourire narquois et plein de sous-entendues, sous-entendues qui ne t'ardèrent pas à être exprimé de vive voix.

Yu : Et c'est moi le débauché ?

Je reculais butant contre le bord du lit toujours assis. Il se mit à rire, un rire d'aristocrate qui ne me plut pas du tout, j'attrapais un oreiller qui trainait et lui jeta à la figure mais malheureusement pour moi il le rattrapa aussi facilement que si je lui avais donné. Je me mis alors à bouder les joues emplis d'air et les sourcils qui se voulaient mécontent, Kanda me renvoya le coussin que je me pris en pleine tête. L'oreiller tombant sur mes genoux je sursautais en voyant Kanda à deux centimètres de mes lèvres.

Yu : Tu es aussi vicieux que moi

Allen : Vraiment ?

Sans l'embrasser je répondais froidement même si réellement j'avais eu envie de me jeter passionnément sur sa bouche. Il me répondit espiègle :

Yu : Je me demande même si tu n'es pas encore plus corrompu que moi ?

Allen : L'élève surpasserait il le maitre ?

Yu : J'aime quand tu me parles ainsi…

Nos lèvres s'unirent tandis qu'il se collait contre moi. Penchant la tête sur le côté il prit mes mains dans les siennes appréciant le contact de nos doigts se caressant timidement peau contre peau. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, écoutant chacun la respiration de l'autre et profitant un peu plus de ce temps qui nous était si précieux. Mais il fallait partir, quitter notre bulle et retrouver Lucas… Au fond de moi j'en étais malade.

Mon vampire se leva et m'attira à lui pour me lever, je me laissais faire les draps toujours sur ma tête. Couvertures qu'il s'empressa de m'enlever avant de prendre plaisir à me vêtir, quel pervers. Il me tapa sur la tête, pervers et liseur de pensée !

Yu : Tu es de bonne humeur le matin hein ?...

(1) Incube : l'incube est Démon mâle censé abuser des femmes pendant leur sommeil

Son pendant féminin est le succube.

***(un petit jeu : chercher ce que leurs prénoms signifie en français XD et vous aurez une de leurs caractéristiques !)**


	14. Chapter 14: Une libido exacerbée

**Disclaimer**

Les perso de DGM ne sont toujours pas à moi (snif)

Pour une fois j'ai tenu mon délai ! Voilà ça fais plusieurs temps que j'y pense et j'ai pris une décision : J'arrête la fic. Bon ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre mais après une dernière transition ce sera la dernière ligne droite. Pourquoi ? Pour diverses raison : Je n'ai plus de motivation, j'aime écrire mais pas dans le vide bien que certains soit fidèles (et je les remercie). Bien sûr je promets au lecteurs une fin digne de ce nom, je suis en train de l'écrire et c'est pourquoi il n'y aura peut-être pas de chap. dans 15 jours. Merci encore à ceux qui review, ce sont surement les plus à plaindre dans cette histoire mais rassurez-vous je n'arrête pas le Yullen et je vais surement faire un deuxième chapitre de journal intime.

Sur ce bonnes vacances à tous.

Chapitre 14 : Une libido exacerbée.

C'est en sortant de la chambre que nous remarquions que deux personnes nous attendaient dans le couloir à quelques mètres : les deux démons d'hier soir. Hayaku nous salua par de grands gestes de la main et un sourire innocent mais totalement faux, Osu lui fit un petit signe de la tête avec tout ce qu'il y avait de plus polie. Kanda passa devant eux comme s'ils n'existaient pas m'obligeant à le suivre au passage. Le cadet pris la mouche et se jeta sur lui, ses mains entourant le cou de Yu et le ventre de l'incube contre le dos du vampire. Il imita un ronronnement ce qui me refroidit littéralement. Je le foudroyais du regard laissant mes oreilles animales apparaître sur ma tête, inclinées elles étaient accompagnées d'un sifflement inquiétant. Yu qui n'avait pas cillé en sentant Hayaku jouer avec son dos mais en entendant le bruit que je fis j'attirai son attention. Il détourna la tête dans ma direction surpris de ce comportement puéril, face à ce regard mes pommettes prirent une couleur familière et l'abaissement de mes oreilles eut une toute autre signification.

Malgré mon scepticisme sur la gentillesse d'Hayaku de nous montrer le chemin que Lucas avait pris, Yu accepta qu'ils nous accompagnent. Je me rendais compte que mes amourettes n'étaient pas près de continuer… La journée se passa ainsi : Yu devant subissait les commentaires salaces d'un incube un peu trop chauffé à mon goût et qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Derrière il y avait Osu, on aurait dit un bloc de glace ambulant. Il laissait Hayaku draguer implicitement MON vampire, les regardait de temps en temps mais d'un silence qui me rappelait de nombreux cimetière… J'était tout derrière, ruminant contre eux, contre un vampire qui ne l'envoyait pas voir ailleurs, contre un obsédé qui le lorgnait depuis tout à l'heure et contre l'autre amant qui ne disait rien… Celui-ci tourna la tête dans ma direction et je rougissais alors subitement, sans émotions il me demanda d'une voix qui se voulait interrogative.

Osu : Tu as l'intention de pester toute la journée ?

Allen : Ca te regarde ?

Osu : Tes pensées sont hors de contrôle… Je me demande comment Kanda-san arrive à ne pas les entendre.

Yu : …

Haya : Il aime qu'Allen-chwan soit jaloux !

Osu : Ce n'est pas très gentil

Yu : C'est toi le démon qui me parle de bonté ?

Je les regardais gazouiller totalement vidé, le vent s'éleva dans l'air ébouriffant mes cheveux… Nous étions dans une plaine encore verdoyante malgré la saison, la température était stable et la brise n'était pas désagréable. Mais la prairie en soi n'était pas dangereuse le problème était surtout le fais d'être découvert sur de nombreux kilomètres… Mes oreilles apparurent, des bruits avaient attirés mon attention, des pas à grandes enjambés. Furtives comme une ombre ce qui souligna le désir de ne pas se faire repérer mais par qui ? Nous ? Autre chose ? Tout ce que je pouvais dire c'était qu'ils ou elles approchaient et mon instinct me laissa un mauvais pressentiment… Je regardais mes trois supérieurs dans le but de les prévenir ce qui me laissa sans voix en découvrant qu'ils avaient disparut comme par « magie ». Je sentis alors quelqu'un m'attraper par la taille et me faire reculer, un homme en capuchon rouge sang avait jaillit devant moi et manqua d'abattre un gigantesque objet sur ma tête. Cette arme était un bâton d'un noir d'ébène ressemblant fortement à une lance par sa lame attaché au bout. Sur ce drôle d'objet s'inscrivait de curieux symboles, ils l'arpentaient comme de longs fils dorés semblable à une veille calligraphie. Oublié certes mais rappelait les vieux manuscrits inventé jadis. L'homme ramena son arme près de lui ; son visage toujours caché par le tissu ne laissant ainsi paraître aucun moyen de deviner sa prochaine attaque. La cape était rattachée par trois chainettes argentées et espacées d'une dizaine de centimètres chacune. Un autre apparu accompagné d'Osu, celui-ci arriva alors à notre hauteur tandis que le second ennemi c'était mis derrière son coéquipier. Alors que le premier était vêtu d'un beau rouge sang, le second lui portait un habit d'une manière beaucoup moin voyante, bien au contraire. C'était un vert digne des meilleurs camouflages, salit au bout par une terre humidifiée. Deux autres capes arrivèrent alors en s'écrasant dans cette herbe arrosée suivit de peu par Hayaku. Sa vitesse était telle que je ne l'avais même pas vu jeter les deux individus toujours au sol, et revenir près de nous, à ma gauche. Et ce fut une fois redevenu statique que je me rendis compte de sa présence, il portait bien son nom (Hayaku signifie vitesse, rapide).

La personne qui me tenait était évidemment Yu et celui-ci maugréa entre ses dents, il m'avait reposé à terre et c'était placé devant moi son apparence prenant celle du vampire qu'il n'offrait qu'aux adversaires de grandes valeurs. Puis il attrapa ma chemise et me lança soudain sur Haya qui me réceptionna aussitôt, surpris.

Yu : Emmène-le hors de ce combat

Allen : QUOI ?!!!

Haya : Quel gentil amant prévenant !

Allen : JE SAIS ME BATTRE !

Yu : Ce n'est pas avec tes ongles et sifflements de chaton que tu va les repousser.

J'ouvrais la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait, un violent sentiment familier et empli de colère monta alors en moi, j'étais quoi ? Je servais a quoi ? Il était en train de me prendre pour un moin que rien là ? Non ? Mais j'étais déjà loin de la bataille, loin de Yu et seul avec Hayaku. Nous étions à un bon kilomètre du combat, apparemment le démon n'avait pas perdu son temps et après m'avoir déposé près d'une petite caverne il se mit à sourire pour toute réponse.

Allen : Y A RIEN DE DROLE !

Haya : Mais je ne plaisante pas ^^

Allen : Il me prend vraiment pour de la merde !

Je rageais intérieurement, il devait me prendre pour un imbécile. Oui un animal stupide qui n'est là que pour être caresser, oui c'est cela être caresser. J'étais son petit plaisir sur patte, je ne servais qu'à lui faire du bien. Hayaku me coupa dans mes sordides réflexions pour de plus perverses et sadiques.

Haya : Tu sais il tient beaucoup à toi.

Allen : Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit ça ?!

Haya : Il n'était pas si doux avec moi…

Allen : PARDON ???!!!!

Je virais cramoisi par cette révélation, ils avaient couché ensemble ? Yu ne m'en avait jamais rien dit !!! Mais alors ces sous-entendues tout à l'heure… C'était pas une blague ? Il le draguait vraiment ? Ils flirtaient devant mon nez ? Des milliers d'idées bousculaient mon esprit qui en prenait un coup.

Haya : Ah…C'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois je ne suis pas sortis avec lui.

Allen : ???

Haya : On a couché quelques fois comme ça.

Allen : Comme ça ? Quelque fois ? Mais tu te rends compte comment tu parles ?

Haya : Héhéhé, je suis un incube, ma libido est très exacerbée.

Allen : Rien à foutre de ta libido ! Touche pas à mon mec !

Haya : Yuhuhuhuhu ! T'es mignon quand tu prends la mouche !

Il s'approcha dangereusement de mon visage, ses lèvres presque sur les miennes. Je reculais gêné pendant qu'il me regarda d'une drôle de manière. Il passa un doigt sur sa bouche d'un air gourmand.

Haya : Ca fais longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Allen : Un an et demi

Haya : Oui mais vous étiez séparé ? Combien « ensemble »

Allen : Hein ? Et bien… Si on ne compte pas tous les moments où n'étions pas tout les deux cela fait six mois

Haya : Ah…

L'incube sourit à cette réponse avant de disparaître et d'attraper mes hanches par derrière. Il mordit alors affectueusement mon cou tout en se collant contre moi. Je tentais alors de me défaire, en vain, il me ramena à lui et saisit fermement mes poignets. D'une voix sensuelle il murmura à mon oreille.

Haya : Nee Allen… Quand il t'aura jeté, tu voudras bien que je te réconforte ?

Allen : Quoi ?

Mon cœur se serra à l'entente de cette phrase, Yu allait me jeter ? C'est ce qu'il avait fait avec Hayaku ?

Haya : Tu crois que votre histoire c'est pour la vie ? Tu es naïf Allen-chan, il n'est pas le genre à être fidèle jusqu'au bout… Non ? Tu est charmant et j'aime ce qui est mignon.

Allen : Yu ne me ferait pas ça ! Tais-toi !

Haya : Vraiment ?

Haya me fit rentrer dans la grotte et me colla à l'un des murs. Une main tenant maintenant mes deux poignets et l'autre qui passait sous ma chemise. Je frissonnais à ce contact sans pour autant l'apprécié, Haya continua alors sa lancée.

Haya : Notre idylle amoureuse a due durer à peu près ce temps… Je comprends ce que tu ressens : il est beau, fort, c'est un homme, un vrai… Il est à la fois doux et puissant, il sait ce qu'il veut et il l'aura quoi qu'il arrive…

Allen :…

Haya : Un souffle chaud, apaisant qu'il s'amuse à te faire passer sur ta nuque. Des mains au touché de soi qui savent où allez pour te faire gémir amoureusement et te faire murmurer mille folies… Des yeux froids mais d'une tendresse qui ferait fondre n'importe quel hiver tout comme ton cœur et réchauffer le bas de tes reins. Je sais, je connais ce sentiment, ce plaisir d'être dans ses deux bras musclés et protecteur.

Allen :…

Haya : Mais il finira par te laisser si tu ne pars pas avant.

Allen : Mensonges !

Haya : Hélas non, dis moi Allen as t'il commencer à faire passer Lucas avant toi ?

Allen : !!!

Haya : Je pense que la réponse est oui… Crois moi tu ferais mieux de l'oublier, non pas que je veuille le reprendre ! J'ai Osu et il me suffit mais toi tu es gentil, tu ne mérites pas de souffrir pour lui.

Allen : Je ne souffre pas ! Je suis heureux !

Haya : Ca va passer… Il va commencer à se détendre pensant que tu lui appartiens totalement, il va se mettre à te mater, te rendre aussi docile qu'un petit chaton qui vient de naitre. Pardonne mon indiscrétion mais où en êtes-vous en privée ?

Allen : On l'a fait !

Haya : Ca je m'en doute, il t'a surement chevauché dès la première semaine.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, décidément nous n'allions vraiment pas être amis. Cela me rappela la première fois où je l'avais vu, il récitait des poèmes à en faire tomber amoureuse plus d'une et là… Là il était d'une grossièreté sans borne, où était donc passé ce barde ?

Allen : Que veut tu dire par là ? Ex ?

Haya souriant : Il a… Commencé à t'attacher ?

Allen : Pardon ?!!

Toujours collé à la paroi, Haya vint alors se coller contre mon ventre, sa main libre caressant maintenant ma joue.

Haya : Tu sais ce genre de chose qui excite certain… Attacher leur compagnon… Les faire crier…

Allen : Arrête…

Haya : Oui les faire dire qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord…

Allen : Silence…

Haya : Les forcer à entrer… En eux…

Allen : Pitié… Tais-toi..

Haya : Comment on appelle ça déjà ? Ah oui vio…

Allen : FERME LA !!!

Haya : Mais ça se dévergonde… Et c'est moi le sauvage ?

Ses doigts agrippèrent mes deux joues m'empêchant alors de détourner la tête, il se lécha ensuite les lèvres comme s'il se trouvait face à quelque chose dont il avait très envie de « dévorer ». Je le sentis alors happer ma bouche par petit coup avant de caresser toujours aussi sensuellement de sa langue l'ouverture. Il força ensuite l'accès, passant lentement à l'intérieur pour jouer avec sa semblable. Je fermais les yeux dégouté, sa main qui tenait jusqu'alors mon visage partit en quête un peu plus bas. Elle caressa quelques minutes un téton qui durcissait à son contact pour aller plus bas, toujours plus bas. Je n'en avais pas envie, mon cœur lui y était fermement opposé, pour moi j'étais à Yu mais malheureusement un corps reste un corps et les attouchements qu'on lui faisait, accordés ou non donnaient toujours le même résultat : Le réveil du plaisir, celui de la chair. Je ne savais pas si les battements de mon cœur étaient dus à la honte d'être cajoler par lui ou par la douce euphorie qu'il m'offrait cependant il était clair que mon sang battait à s'en rompre les veines. Alors que je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de ma peau qui frémissait d'une maladie familière, le démon tira sur la ceinture qui me défendait un peu de cet assaut. La protection à terre je sentis une main pénétrer à l'intérieur de mon pantalon et trouver l'objet de ces désirs, je soupirai malgré moi n'arrivant plus à retenir cette émotion. Il arrêta quelque secondes le baiser et me murmura que nous allions bien nous entendre… Je n'étais pas du même avis, et puis si Yu l'apprenais il… L'incube resserra son étreinte me laissant ainsi échapper un cri de surprise, il commença alors de long bas et viens tout en volant de nouveau mes lèvres. Mes joues humides furent parcouru de baiser de toutes sortes, des longs, des courts, tantôt d'une douceur incroyable et d'autre plus violent accompagné parfois par des morsures sans traces… Ma respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'Haya me léchait pour la deuxième fois la joue, il s'arrêta d'un seul coup libérant dans la seconde qui suivit mes poignets puis sa main de mon pantalon légèrement humide. Il recula de quelques centimètres léchant sa main, j'eus envie de vomir… Il s'assit ensuite sur une pierre un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Yu et Osu arrivèrent moin d'une minute après, ne se doutant un seul instant de ce qu'il s'était passé…

Haya se leva et sauta au cou d'Osu en l'embrassant d'une ardeur qui me rappelait quelque chose de similaire… Yu me regarda de son sang froid, impénétrable. C'est tout tremblant que je lui souriais, et lui offrais la bienvenue, mon vampire se tut doutant d'un petit problème dans mon comportement. J'aurais du lui crier dessus, ne pas lui parler et montrer que j'étais en colère par sa façon dont il c'était débarrassé de moi, il avait compris rien qu'en voyant mon visage que l'attente de son retour n'avait pas été de tous repos… Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et c'était mieux ainsi, toutefois il ne se gêna pas pour me demander de quoi il était question une fois la nuit tombé et quand Hayaku dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son ainé…

Je ne dormais pas bien trop perturber par la petite séance détente de l'incube, je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir tenté de m'avoir mais je ne me pardonnais pas de mettre laisser faire aussi facilement, aussi facilement et surtout d'avoir aimé un tant soit peu… Et moi qui parlais de fidélité ! J'avais l'air stupide maintenant… Un an, pendant un an Raita m'avait charmé et je me suis laissé envouter par un homme que je connaissais depuis moin de deux jour ! J'étais furieux, dégouté par moi-même. Un corps s'assit près de moi, ses mains me tirant à lui pour finir cette nuit. Mais je n'en avais pas envie et je repoussais ses avances. Surpris il me regarda sans voix, les yeux ronds et emplis d'incompréhension puis après quelques rougeurs il passa une main dans mes cheveux jouant avec par la suite. J'enlevais sa main quelques secondes plus tard et plaçais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, d'un air renfrogné. Il n'insista pas pour les gestes affectueux mais ce ne fut le cas lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre mon comportement, il me prit par les épaules et me força à le regarder. Je compris vite à travers ses yeux que quoiqu'il était arrivé il le saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre, en passant par moi ou en allant directement demander à Hayaku. Je regardais le sol l'estomac noué, comment lui avouer ? Il allait me prendre pour un moin que rien et surement s'en prendre à Haya… Réflexion faite Hayaku je m'en foutais ! Ce qui me déplaisait c'était de lui expliquer cette vérité plutôt amère… Mes yeux me piquèrent alors et je dus me retenir pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Yu toujours silencieux m'observa impassible, ne comprenant rien à ce changement d'humeur. Quand il m'entendit contrôler mes sanglots il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça en soupirant, « on verra demain, quand tu seras calmé ».

Allen Pardon…

Kanda embrassa mon front avant de prendre une couverture qui gisait près de lui, il m'enveloppa dedans m'obligeant alors à me rapprocher puis me serra contre lui en frottant doucement mon dos…

C'était l'aube, la lumière pénétrait timidement la grotte et nous chatouillait doucement. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je me vis confortablement allongé près de mon beau ténébreux, son ventre contre mon dos et les bras m'enlaçant dans un profond sommeil. Rêve peut être pas aussi profond que ça puisqu'en bougeant pour le rejoindre et lui donner mon bonjour il fut assaillir par un méchant rayon de soleil, résultat : En bon vampire il se retourna me montrant alors son dos, je me mis alors à sourire caressant du bout des doigts sa peau dénudé. Mais ce bon matin ne me fit pas oublier l'entretien d'hier et je dus pour penser à autre chose partir me nettoyer un peu. Grosse erreur de ma part car Hayaku me rattrapa et ce n'était malheureusement pas pour s'excuser.

Haya : Belle journée hein ? Idéal pour roucouler…

Allen : Tes gazouillements ne m'intéresse pas le moin du monde.

Haya : Oh ça c'était vilain !

Il s'assit à côté de moi souriant à pleine dent et plein de vicieuse attention. Sa main tout d'abord sur le sol rocheux vint glisser non sans discrétion sur ma jambe droite, je tentais de la retirer de son emprise mais l'autre main d'Haya se resserra sur ma gorge peu encline à me laisser faire. Après un second sourire qui se montrait forcé il relâcha ma nuque et d'un air narquois câlina ma jambe en passant du genou où il s'amusa à tracer de petit cercle à la cuisse par de long va et viens de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus vers l'intérieur. Mes reins reprirent leur sensation de la veille et je dus me ressaisir mentalement, je le giflais de toutes mes forces comme si je nous frappais tout les deux ce qui lui valu une jolie marque sur la joue. La réponse fut immédiate, il s'empara de mes poignets à nouveau avec violence et me força après plusieurs coups donné dans l'estomac, à m'allonger sur le dos à moitié dévêtu. C'est à dire ma chemise blanche entièrement déboutonnée et glissant le long de mes épaules découvrant ainsi mon torse lisse encore en dans l'enfance. Du pouce il frotta mes lèvres encore humide par ma toilette matinale déposant le fruit de ses mauvaises pensées tout en positionnant mes jambes suffisamment écartés pour le laisser s'amuser avec moi... Ce que je ne savais pas encore c'était que Yu venait de se réveiller ne sentant plus ma présence, d'un pas endormis il s'avança un peu plus a l'intérieur de la grotte et s'aperçut qu'Osu dormait seul. Son instinct le poussa à sortir en vitesse dehors et cette fois-ci Hayaku ne le vit pas venir… Ce fut dans une position plus que douteuse que l'incube et moi nous fûmes découverts, mon ainé léchant goulument mon ventre d'un appétit incertain. Une aura noir nous entoura alors, l'incube relâcha mes poignets d'un sourire forcé et se releva comme si de rien était époussetant ses habits un peu froissé. Il fit ensuite quelques pas en arrière pour me laisser me relever, Yu s'avança alors et alors que je croyais qu'il allait me punir celui-ci m'aida à me redresser lentement. C'est tout tremblant que je me collais à lui regardant d'un œil ce démon qui ne semblait pas comprendre la gravité de ces gestes, il resta là a sourire à pleine dent attendant un signe de mon vampire qui ne tarda pas.

Yu : Tu dépasses les bornes Hayaku

Hayaku : Désolé je ne peux pas m'empêcher… Tu le sais bien Yu-anata

Yu : Ne le touches pas

Haya : Deeeemmooooo il est trop kawai je ne peux pas résister !

Yu : Il est à moi, c'est ma chose.

Je baissai les yeux en entendant cette réponse, il manquait vraiment de tact parfois.

Haya : Ce n'était pas très gentil de l'appeler ainsi !

Yu : C'est toujours mieux que de l'obliger à te divertir

Haya : Baaaaaaaa tu sais bien que je ne l'aurais pas touché ton chaton !

Yu : Je …

Allen : PAS TOUCHER ?!!!

J'étais hors de moi, il ne m'avait pas **touché** ? Et hier il avait quoi ? Alors que j'allais lui montrer ce que c'était que d'être **touché,** Yu m'attrapa par les épaules m'obligeant à rester contre lui.

Yu : Tu n'as pas réussi à t'enfuir quand il t'avait sous son contrôle et ça ne changera pas maintenant.

Allen : ET TOI TU NE DIT RIEN ?!!!

Yu : …

Allen : Il… Il…

De grosses larmes coulaient sur mes joues que je cachai en me blottissant auprès de mon amour qui ne me défendait pas… Il ébouriffa amoureusement mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser sur la tête, tandis qu'Haya soupirait j'entendis alors quelqu'un sortirent de la grotte et demandait quel était donc ce bruit qui l'avait sorti de son lit plus ou moin douillet. Yu lui lança une de ses répliques dont il avait le secret :

Yu : J'étais en train d'apprendre à Haya de garder ses envies de bondage avec les gens qui eux sont grés et de ne pas jouer avec les affaires des autres.

Je frappais le torse de Kanda pour lui montrer de quel bois ses affaires étaient faites, il me répondit en s'amusant avec ma chevelure comme si il n'avait rien ressentit… Ca m'énervait. Osu nous regarda surpris avant d'observer Haya qui baissait les yeux visiblement pour avouer que Yu avait dit la vérité. J'eus de la peine pour Osu, il semblait terriblement blessé par ce geste… Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Il détourna la tête, pesta et repartit à l'intérieur suivis d'Hayaku tentant de s'expliquer. Nous entendions Yu et moi la dispute du couple qui volait dans les aires, bien que faiblement et apparemment l'ainé n'allait pas lui pardonner de si tôt… Je regardais Yu innocemment, il me vit alors avec mes yeux à en faire craquer plus d'un et il fut en partis touché : Il se mit à rougir et détourna le visage.

Allen :Tu m'en veux ?

Yu : Ces yeux c'est pour que je te pardonne ?

Allen : Tu es en colère ?

Yu : …Allen…

Allen : Tu sais…

Le bout de mes doigts effleurèrent son bras qui frémit à mon contact, il m'observa quelques secondes silencieusement mais toujours aussi rouge.

Allen : Ca m'a angoissé toute la nuit…

Yu : Tu n'avais pas l'air si tourmenté dans mes bras…

Allen : Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mon bel étalon…

Yu : !!!

Mon vampire me regarda la bouche grande ouverte, il ne savait pas ce qu'Hayaku m'avait fait mais apparemment il pensait que cela m'avais décoincé « un bon coup » … Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire… Il continua ce petit jeu qu'il pensait pouvoir remporter sur moi.

Yu : Avoue qu'en faite quand je me suis occupé de toi… Tu as tout oublié

Allen : Que veux-tu tes mains effacent tous mes malheurs…

Yu : Mes doigts ont bien d'autres facultés mon ange…

Allen : Vraiment ? J'ai hâte d'y goûter.

Je mordais sa lèvre inférieur pour clore la discussion et entamer quelques échangent plus primaires mais tout aussi bien séduisant qu'appétissant.


	15. Chapter 15: Ôkasan

**Disclaimer**

Les perso de DGM ne sont toujours pas à moi (snif)

Que dire que dire? Bin pas grand chose alors je vous laisse regarder, j'espère que vous continuerez de lire après tout un auteur sans lecteur ne sert a rien...

Chapitre 15 : Ôkasan

Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

De quoi ?

De ta mère …

Y a pas grand-chose à en dire.

Comment ça ?

Je la déteste.

Allen : Des chasseurs de prime ?

J'engloutissais d'un seul coup la gigantesque queue d'un poisson aussi facilement qu'on avalait un spaghetti, Yu ne prêta pas attention par ma façon de « manger » et continua son récit.

Yu : Oui, l'homme en rouge était d'ailleurs très réputé.

Allen : Il est mort ?

Yu : Il c'est enfui ce lâche.

Allen :Hum…

J'entamais à présent ma cinquième assiette sous l'œil effaré des deux autres démons, même Osu laissait paraître sa surprise de me voir ainsi enfiler les plats les uns derrière les autres. Yu prenant sa cuillère tourna paresseusement dans le podige d'un air dégouté, non pas que le plat le révulsait mais la remémoration du combat lui coupait l'estomac ne laissant qu'un de ces goût amer dans la bouche qui ne partent pas. J'embrassai timidement sa joue qui apprécia le geste en me répondant par une attaque dans le cou, je soupirai joyeusement tandis qu'Hayaku tirait la langue visiblement jaloux qu'Osu ne s'occupe plus de lui… Le repas se continua dans le calme malgré l'aura encore mauvaise du vieux démon.

Nous étions dans une nouvelle auberge, à 100 bon kilomètres de l'endroit où nous étions ce matin dans la fameuse grotte au mille et une péripéties, la nuit avait déjà commencé depuis quatre ou cinq bonnes heures mais heureusement pour nous l'aubergiste était une connaissance d'Haya, en faite tout le monde savait qui il était et cela en devenait effrayant mais il m'avait déjà conter la raison de ce savoir : son frère ainé (de deux ans avait il rajouté avec un sourire se voulant hypnotisant) était un homme à l'érudition absolu, une connaissance sans fin car il avait été choisi pour être Bookman, un des personnages les plus important qui soit pour l'avenir du monde… Enfin c'est ce qu'affirmait l'incube. Je me remémorais ces paroles dans le lit attendant sagement Yu qui mettait son pantalon de pyjama bleu ciel se mariant à merveille avec ses yeux qui vérifiaient avec soin de ne pas froisser ses affaires pour le lendemain. Il allait finalement entrer dans le lit quand une explosion retentit en bas, dans le bar ou nous avions mangé ne serait-ce qu'une heure au par avant. Il m'ordonna de rester ici à l'abri et courut dehors aussi vite qu'il le put, une autre s'ouvrit avec fracas au loin suivis de deux pas rapide… Je ne servais vraiment à rien. Les minutes passèrent mais aucun autre bruit n'était parvenu à mes oreilles pourtant aux alertes, malgré l'interdiction je sortis du lit silencieusement pour arriver tout contre la porte que Yu avait refermé avant de partir. Je collais ma tête contre celle-ci, toujours rien, j'ouvris avec prudence la porte ne laissant qu'une fine ouverture : Le noir complet. Mes yeux s'habituèrent en un instant face à ces ténèbres, il y avait qu'en même du bon à être mi-chat. Mon regard débouchait sur un long couloir où toutes les pièces étaient fermées hormis celle des deux démons qu'ils avaient négligés. Etant certains qu'aucun individu ne se trouvait à cet étage, je pris mon courage à deux mains et en écartant un peu plus la porte, je sortis de la chambre toujours aux aguets. Je longeais le couloir d'un rouge sombre aux frises argentées d'un pas de chat et déboucha sur un escalier au bois foncées qui descendait vers une salle sans lumières mais portant une odeur familière…

Et cette senteur était bien sûr celle d'un liquide rougeâtre étalé sur le sol, je descendais prudemment tentant de ne pas me faire remarquer. La chance de mon côté me permis de ne pas faire grincer l'escalier sous mon poids mais ce ne fut pas le cas de l'aubergiste : C'était sa vie qui s'écoulait de ses veines, il avait été découpé en plusieurs morceaux. On aurait dit une véritable boucherie, le sang repeignait le sol et les murs de façon abstraite qu'aucun artiste encore n'avait pu concevoir à ce jour. Les membres gisaient ici et là dans ce petit hall quand on arrivait à les reconnaître, les coupures étaient nettes et précise on voyait bel et bien ici le travail d'un professionnelle : Prenons la tête par exemple, celle-ci avait été coupée au niveau de la nuque rappelant brillamment les anciennes condamnations à mort par la fameuse et terrible guillotine. Tout comme elle le faisait, le tueur (car c'était bien le travail d'un homme au tempérament cruel et voué au sadisme pure) l'avait tranché d'une traite par une arme blanche aiguisée au plus au point. L'ennemi pour sûr était une fine lame qui ne manquait pas de fausse modestie car il avait surement, en quête de rapidité, permis à l'aubergiste de souffrir seulement un minimum. Une façon de se sentir puissant et de la passer pour de la compassion. Quoiqu'il en soit le visage de cet homme était peu plaisant à regarder, on y voyait la peur, une demande de clémence et la souffrance d'un refus salutaire. Il n'y avait rien à dire, cette faucheuse était une bête sans pitié d'aucune sorte et Yu était surement en train de l'affronter. J'enjambais cette triste conclusion et continuais mon périple dans ce pénombre plus que morbide, après quelques pas discret qui m'avait fais passer dans deux autres pièces j'entendis une voix grave et sure d'elle bien que les mots m'échappaient. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était un homme qui s'adressait à un autre par un ton calme et assuré mais qui me rappela un pauvre individu découpé. C'est avec précaution que je me retrouvais derrière la porte qui donnait place à la pièce, celle-là entrouverte je regardais d'un œil curieux qui se tenait à l'intérieur.

Je reconnu facilement trois des sept formes qui se présentaient avec mal, Yu tout au fond était accompagné d'Hayaku et d'Osu sur leur garde face à quatre autres personnes dont l'une à la cape rouge, je devinais évidemment de qui il s'agissait malgré l'absence de visage dans mon esprit. Tous les sept était debout hormis « la fine lame » qui en retrait était assis sur une table s'amusant lentement à nettoyer une épée qui avait goûté à la peau dure et à la fois apeurée du défunt aubergiste, il séchait le revers de son sabre d'une manière particulière : ce qui servait de « chiffon » était la cape elle-même… Au moin on comprenait maintenant la raison d'une telle couleur. Je tournais un peu les yeux et apercevais mon doux vampire qui impassible dévisageait les quatre énergumènes venu à l'improviste après une longue minute de silence le chef se mit à parler.

Le chef : Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ?

Yu : …

Le chef : Oui… Une très belle soirée qui s'annonce…

Yu : Il faut être bien téméraire pour venir affronter un vampire la nuit, sur son terrain et sans effet de surprise… Ou bien être totalement stupide

Le chef : Une vie intrépide est bien plus excitante…

Yu : Plus courte aussi, cette fois je ne te laisserai pas filé.

Le chef : Tu penses vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ? Tu es toujours aussi naïf « Agrippa »-kun

Yu : …

Le chef : J'ai vu ton père il y a de cela une bonne semaine je te l'avais dit ?

Yu : Père n'a rien à faire avec un traitre comme toi.

Le chef : C'est lui qui m'a dit où te trouver.

Yu : !

Le chef : Oh… Tu es blessé ? Tu es décidément toujours le même… Un pauvre petit humain sans défense psychologique…

Yu : Et toi Nissan tu es toujours aussi imbuvable.

Je reculais sous le choc : Nissan ? Cet homme était son frère ? En me dégageant de la porte je tapais du pied une caisse en carton qui gisait depuis déjà quelques temps, un des verres qui dormait alors dans cette caisse glissa sur un autre offrant alors un bruit légèrement aigu qui trahit ma présence. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et d'une vitesse qui ne me permis pas de voir qui m'attrapait, je fus jeté au sol dans la pièce sous l'œil non très surpris du chef et de Yu. D'un geste vif la personne qui m'avait agrippée me retenait ventre à terre, il ne me fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était l'un des hommes de l'homme encapuchonné. Je tentais de me soustraire à lui, en vain.

Le chef : Un ami à toi ?

Yu : …

Je regardais avec difficulté Yu où je rencontrais alors son regard qui en disait long sur ma bêtise, je baissais les yeux tentant de cacher cette soudaine gêne qui remuait en moi.

Le chef : Chat-garou hein ? Ôtosan(1) à décidemment des retours à sa pauvre espèce.

Yu : Le colis ne vient pas de lui, vipère.

Le chef : Ah ? Tu aimes les animaux maintenant ? Ca c'est une première ! Moi qui te croyais carnivore envers et contre tous…

Yu : C'est une commande d'ôkasan (2)

Le chef : Vraiment ? Et elle est où ? Je serais ravi de la revoir… Enfin elle ne doit pas être très loin puisque… Tu es son préféré…

Yu : Je ne suis pas son préféré, c'est toi qui nous as abandonné…Et trahis.

Ce dernier mot sembla passer durement entre les lèvres de Yu, il semblait avoir souffert de cette traitrise ou alors c'est le mot en lui-même qui le gênait ?

Le chef : Ahhhhhh j'ai fâché mon ôtoto(3) ce n'est il pas une première, toi qui me considérait comme un dieu vivant.

Yu : Je ne te considère même pas comme mon égal alors dieu, laisse le où il est.

Le chef se mit à rire, un rire doux et beau à la fois sans aucun mal de quelque sorte que ce soit. Je sentis le sous-fifre resserrer un peu plus sa prise sur moi ce qui eut pour conséquence de laisser sortir un gémissement plus ou moin énervé.

Le chef : Allons, allons laisse ce pauvre animal tranquille… Un ami d'ôtoto-san on en prend soin.

Je me sentis alors relevé avec violence puis dirigé vers le dit « grand frère » de Yu, il était en partie de dos toujours assis sur cette table (anciennement) blanche et avait semble t'il finit de s'occuper de sa lame qui avait été rangé dans un bel étui noir accroché à sa ceinture. Je me rendais compte alors de la taille de l'épée : C'était tout au plus un grand couteau, elle n'était pas plus grande que mon avant bras. Mais ma surprise d'un si petit objet fut remplacée par deux émeraudes qui me jugeaient de haut en bas. Je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et je pouvais sentir son souffle paisible sur ma peau, ses yeux impassibles me fixaient longuement puis au bout d'un moment il enleva sa capuche découvrant totalement son apparence. Il était blond, ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches cachées encore par le reste de la cape sanguinolente. Une frange laissait glissée de temps à autres quelques mèches sur ses paupières légèrement plissée. Une peau blanche avec quelques reflets rosés lui donnait un regard doux qui en premier ne semblait pas faux le moin du monde. D'un geste lent comme s'il était au ralentit, il attrapa mon menton et le releva un peu, de son côté Yu avait serré le poing visiblement mécontent.

Le chef : Pas mal pour un esclave… Tu l'entretien bien dis-donc.

Allen : Esclave ? Je n'en suis pas un.

Le chef : Vraiment ?

Allen : Je suis Allen Walker, membre du jury des résistants

Le chef : Onto ? Tu es le grand Allen-sama ? Tu n'as pas la carrure d'un tyran ni d'un manipulateur…

Allen :C'est le but.

Le chef : Je vois…

Il tourna la tête vers Yu qui tentait de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Le chef : Tu fricotes avec l'ennemi ? Et c'est moi le traitre ?

Yu : La ferme ça n'a rien à voir. Lâche le maintenant.

Le chef : …

Le frère de Yu prit alors un air surpris qui tourna vite à la moquerie, mon vampire perdit patience et lui demanda alors sèchement :

Yu : Quoi encore ?!!!

Le chef : Ne me dit pas que tu t'es entiché d'un esclave ?

Yu : !!!

La dernière limite avait été dépassée, Yu sortait de ses gongs. Rouge comme jamais, (était il vexé par la remarque qui lui rappelait le fait qu'il vivait avec une race « inférieur » ou bien parce que son frère me prenait de haut ? Moi-même je ne le savais pas mais ce dont j'étais sûr c'était que ce dernier coup semblait de trop pour lui et qu'il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire :

Le chef : Décidemment tu es encore plus faible que je le pensais, au moin les humains avait le mérite d'en vouloir toujours plus mais toi tu es encore pire qu'eux, tu te satisfais d'un vulgaire chaton… C'est triste, nos ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes !

Yu : QUAND ON LES DETERRE POUR BOIRE LEUR SANG ET QU'ON LES BRULE ENSUITE DANS DE GIGANTESQUE BRASIER JE ME DEMANDE COMMENT ILS PEUVENT ENCORE SE RETOURNER !!!!

Le chef : Il est vexé…

Yu : QUAND DIT TU WAKARU ?

Wakaru, ainsi donc c'était le nom de ce jeune homme blond qui regardait mon amour d'un calme plat. Il me repoussa violement avec la main qui me retenait, j'atterris contre le mur le souffle coupé. De légères fissures dessinaient la paroi derrière moi. Glissant sur le sol un peu étourdis je regardais d'un œil à demi ouvert Wakaru se relever avançant lentement vers Yu. Une fois face à face ne laissant alors quelques centimètres entre eux je put entendre le frère de Yu lui répondre :

Wakaru : Un mort ne ressent rien Yu, découper un mort ou débiter un vivant n'a pas la même répercussion tu le sais aussi bien que moi non ?

Yu : …

Wakaru : Tu es au courant que chez nous salir un corps à bien moin de valeur que de salir un nom, qui plus est nos ancêtres ne m'en voudront pas de les utiliser pour continuer à subsister… Survivre est plus important, tant que nous sommes en vie le blason de la famille durera, ne serait-ce qu'en nous.

Yu :…

Wakaru : Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi je serais plus mal loti que toi. Si moi j'utilise les morts toi tu te laisses utiliser par les vivants. En les brulant je leur rends grâce d'une pureté éternel tandis que toi tu rabaisses notre nom avec des coucheries dans notre famille… Les morales sont bien vaines quand on s'amuse avec sa propre mère.

Je regardais Yu surpris par cette soudaine révélation, alors c'était avec elle qu'il m'avait trompé ? Mon vampire m'observa un instant, il semblait si loin et pourtant je n'avais jamais aussi bien perçut ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ses yeux voilés semblaient attendre un geste, une réponse de ma part mais rien ne sortait trop aspirer par ce flot d'information qui véhiculait en moi. Ne voyant pas de quel côté je me penchais sur cette nouvelle déclaration Yu s'énerva encore plus mais cette fois d'une manière beaucoup plus subtil :

Yu : Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme une vrai mère ! Et s'il fallait recommencer pour protéger Allen je n'hésiterai pas à le refaire… Mais toi tu ne pas comprendre Wakaru, tu n'a personnes à protéger.

Cette dernière phrase eut pour conséquence de me faire reprendre des couleurs. Groguis je glissais un peu sur le côté les joues légèrement enflammées par mon idiot de vampire… S'il pouvait parler ainsi plus souvent… Le dit Wakaru se mit alors à sourire les yeux fermés et en relevant légèrement les sourcils. D'un geste il attrapa violement l'arrière du crane à Yu et le ramena à lui, Kanda les yeux ronds se laissa faire ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait. La tête de mon vampire percuta doucement le torse de son grand-frère.

Yu : Ni ?

Wakaru : Tu es vraiment comme père.

Yu : ???

Wakaru : Tu es devenu gentil Yu… Gentil avec les autres, ça fait bizarre.

Yu : Je ne suis pas gentil…

Wakaru : Bien sûr

Hayaku : Ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais vos discussion de famille ça me donne envie de dormir.

Osu : Haya !

Hayaku : Bin quoi c'est vrai ! On est là à rester planter comme des piquets pendant que le grand frère taquine Yu-chan ! En plus il a liquidé le vieux ! Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par Lavi !

Osu :…

Wakaru : Dé…

Haya : Hum ? Tu t'excuses maintenant ?

Wakaru fit un grand sourire au deux démons qui le fixait d'un mauvais œil puis d'une voix tout à fait calme il leur demanda gentiment :

Wakaru : Dégager de mon chemin, débarrassez le planché, déguerpissez je n'ai que faire de votre présence.

Haya :HEINNNNNN ????????

Osu : Haya calme toi.

Haya : ET TOI TU NE DIS RIEN ?

Osu : Ca fais du bien de temps en temps de se remettre un peu en cause non ?

Haya : QUOI ????

Yu soupira, ça devenait fatiguant… Il sortit dehors en claquant la porte pendant qu'Osu tentait en « douceur » de calmer Haya, je rejoignais mon vampire qui avait repris le chemin de notre chambre. Ce fut une fois à l'intérieur que je vis la raison qui l'avait poussé à remonter : Il faisait sa valise. Timidement je vins attraper sa main qui tenait une chemise blanche, il tourna la tête et me regarda de cet habituel visage impassible. Je tombais alors dans ses yeux, a quoi pouvait il bien penser ? Je rougissais un peu et baissais les mes iris vers la main que je caressai doucement. C'est entre deux respirations que je lui disais dans un souffle :

Allen : Lucas-san nous attends.

Yu plissa les paupières ce qui me rendit encore plus nerveux, il me prit par la taille et me ramena contre lui avant de déposer un met exquis sur mes lèvres. Il effleura amoureusement mes cheveux avant de laisser sa bouche aller tout contre mon oreille.

Yu : Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça.

Allen : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est ton père.

Yu : Si seulement j'avais un endroit ou te laisser pour te protéger…

Allen : Baka ! Je me fout d'être en danger si je suis avec toi

Yu : Hum !

Yu me jeta alors sur le lit ou j'atterrissais en douceur sur le dos, il avait repris son air supérieur et son sourire a faire craquer plus d'un.

Yu : Traine pas Moyashi ou je te laisse ici !

Allen : Moyashi ????!!!!

Il se tourna et ouvrit l'armoire qui se trouvait a quelques centimètres de lui où il prit quelques habits pour moi.

Yu : Prend que le strict nécessaire, je porterais pas ta valise, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Allen : MOYASHI ?!!!

Yu se retourna et mes joues s'empourprèrent sans crier gard, il avait un air terriblement affectueux. Son sourire, ses yeux, tout son corps était une invitation à la débauche et j'en étais tout retourné. Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir… Il se s'avança vers moi sa droite entre les miennes et posa ses mains sur le lit en laissant ses lèvres taquiner mes joues d'un baiser l'une après l'autre.

Yu : Mo-ya-shi…

Allen : Yu ?...

(1) ôtosan : Père

(2) ôkasan : Mère

(3) ôtoto : Petit frère


	16. Chapter 16: Londinium

**Disclaimer **

Yoshhhhhh avant dernier chapitre !!!

Merci a tous ! Grâce à vous j'ai réussis a aller jusqu'à 100 review ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir 

Que dire que dire ? Et bien que nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite le prochain est le bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Sur ce je vous laisse bonne lecture et ne vous couchez pas trop tard !

**Chapitre 16: Londinium**

Nul besoin de vous faire comprendre que Yu avait « goûté » son Moyashi hier soir, mais pour l'instant concentrons nous plutôt ce qui était devant nous voulez-vous ?

Haya avait trouvé quel était la prochaine destination de Lucas et avec de la chance nous pourrions le rattraper avant demain. Cette nouvelle semblait rendre Yu de meilleur humeur malgré sa rencontre avec Wakaru, qui après avoir profité d'un séjour gratuit dans l'hôtel s'en était allé dieu sait où... Les deux démons à l'arrière nous suivait avec grand bruit, Osu n'avait toujours pas digéré la petite mésaventure qu'Haya avait voulu jouer avec moi et je sentais un regard brulant dans mon dos qui n'arrangeait rien au problème. Quoiqu'il en soit nous avancions vers cet endroit où était à présent ce fameux beau-père, un paysage qu'on avait nommé Londinium.

Londinium était une grande ville d'aristocrate ce qui ne me surprenait pas de voir Lucas y vivre quelque temps ce qui n'était pas le cas de Yu, mon vampire paraissait surpris. Quand il réfléchit un peu plus on peut alors comprendre : il avait été un chat-garou pendant de nombreuses années et le fait de venir dans une cité de pure sang écrasant les plus faibles n'était pas son genre. Il devait donc y avoir une raison plus qu'importante pour que ce Lucas décidait d'y entrer. Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures quand les portes de Londinium s'ouvrirent pour nous laisser passer, après une fouille corporelle réservé seulement pour l'esclave que je suis… C'est d'un sourire amusé que Yu me traina derrière lui une jolie laisse noire à la main tirant de temps en temps juste par plaisir de me taquiner, il verrait ce soir… Ce que j'allais en faire de sa laisse.

La ville était incroyablement grande, de gigantesque bâtiment sortaient du sol perforant le ciel de leur béton armé. Des multitudes de fenêtres transparentes enlevait une grande partie des murs. Quelques boutiques se frayaient un chemin entre ces montres, collé à eux parfois même à l'intérieur comme transformé en parasite. Ma première impression ? Dégueulasse, l'odeur y était maitre et ne prônait pas le parfum des fleurs d'un champ de rose ou de lavande. Tout était gris, sombre, on comprenait alors pourquoi les vampires n'avait aucune couleur s'ils vivaient dans ce genre de lieu. On trouvait trois sortes de classe : les vampires aristocrates comme Yu, avec une allure de gentleman qui savait garder une apparence respectable en toute circonstance. Ensuite les vampires de bas étage, peux nombreux surtout des commerçants puis des esclaves. Il y en avait à la pelle, des « à vendre » ou « à louer » combien de femmes y avait il dans cette boutique, la seule aux couleurs colorées ? Tout ce que je pouvais en dire c'était qu'il y en avait suffisamment pour s'amuser comme il le faut, je tournais la tête écœuré.

Yu aperçut cette tête dépité qu'il connaissait bien et tira la corde pour me ramener à lui, je levais la tête pour le regarder lorsqu'il m'attrapa par la hanche et me dit tout bas.

Yu : On trouve Lucas et je te sors d'ici promis

Je souris tristement à sa réponse et le suivait dans un des immeuble situé a notre gauche, c'était une agence de renseignement où était recensé les vampires important dans Londinium. Yu voulait vérifier si par hasard son père y était figuré, en vain. Si Lucas était ici il ne voulait pas qu'on le sache, ça n'arrangeait rien pour la suite… Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que j'entende derrière moi un grand fracas et des excuses jaillirent de nulle part. Une esclave et un nouveau vampire était en train d'hurler « pardon » à un autre vampire cette fois-ci aristocrate, l'esclave était encore jeune avec les cheveux marrons légèrement bouclés et semblait crier qu'elle ferait tout pour se faire pardonner tandis que son compagnon se mettait à pleurer sur son sort, d'être aussi mauvais vampire… Je souris un peu gêné mais trouvant cette situation assez drôle et émouvante, Yu lui partis les voir un peu remonté. Tiré par cette laisse je le suivais me demandant qu'elle mouche l'avait bien piqué.

Yu : Toi !

Le nouveau vampire tourna la tête une larme à l'œil et tentant de retenir la jeune femme prête à mettre fin à ses jours. J'arrivai alors près de Kanda curieux.

Yu : Où est Lucas ?

Le vampire ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que sa bouche imitait un gigantesque « o », il lâcha la jeune femme qui atterrit de nouveau sur l'aristocrate qui tentait d'épousseter ses habits pour la troisième fois. J'appris par la suite que ce couple travaillait pour Lucas quand celui-ci venait et ils nous affirmèrent qu'il était bien ici mais non officiellement et qu'il voulait se faire le plus discret possible. Après quelques crises de Yu pour pouvoir être mené à son père les deux maladroits nous demandèrent des les suivre. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que les deux démons ne nous suivaient plus depuis quelques temps… Où étaient-ils passés ? Ca nous n'en savions rien…

D'après eux Lucas était dans cet immeuble, les bâtiments qui étaient déjà grand paraissaient ridicule face à celui-ci et après avoir pris congé nous entrions dans une petite pièce avec des vitres et une barrière qui servait à nous tenir. Je regardais cet endroit intrigué ne comprenant pas ce que c'était, Yu appuya sur un des étranges boutons qui recouvraient les côté droit d'un des pans de mur de la sortie. La porte se referma et je reculais surpris pendant que Yu un léger sourire aux lèvres appuyait sur un second bouton qui fit bouger la pièce. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je poussais un cri d'effroi quand « l'ascenseur » nous propulsa vers l'étage indiqué. Cramponné à la rambarde et les oreilles sorties je me demandais ce qui se passait et cru que ma dernière heure était fini… Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et je restais planté dans la pièce comme si on m'avait gelé sur place. Yu sortit et me regarda, je ne cillais pas et après un effort surhumain il réussit a me faire lâcher prise et m'emmena dehors avec un léger rire dans sa voix.

Une fois arrivé face à cette porte qui donnait lieu à notre prochaine rencontre avec Lucas, Yu me demanda de rester ici et de ne rentrer sous aucun prétexte. J'acquiesçais sans être réellement d'accord et le regardait rentrer un peu tendu. Je savais qu'il en aurait pour longtemps avec les « pourquoi » et donc j'avais pris soin de m'asseoir contre le mur attendant gentiment que le dialogue père-fils se termine. J'entendis des mots comme « Agrippa », « premier vampire » et « sang pure » mais qui ne permettais pas d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un passa devant moi lentement pour s'arrêter devant la porte, une capuche blanche sur la tête il resta face à la porte silencieusement avant de me jeter un bref regard. Ayant les yeux rivés sur le sol je ne pus voir ce visage qui me fixait mais je me sentis bizarrement mal… La façon de marcher me rappelait une race, un type que j'avais déjà vu. Mais pour être tout à fait exacte ce fut un raclement de gorge qui arrivant jusqu'à mes oreilles me fit prendre conscience de qui se trouvait sous cette cape… Je me relevais les lèvres entrouvertes sachant pertinemment la raison pour laquelle « il » pouvait être ici.

Allen : Abel-dono ?

Abel : …

Allen : C'est vous ?

Abel : Ca faisait longtemps Allen, que fais-tu contre ce mur ?

Allen: J'attend Yu

Abel: Yu?

Allen: Oui…

L'homme encapuchonné jeta un œil au collier que je portais et me dit tristement :

Abel : Tu ne devrais pas être ici, ce n'est pas un endroit pour un garçon comme toi

Allen : Vous êtes bien drôle de me dire ça ! C'est à cause de vous si je suis ainsi !

Abel : Hum ?

Allen : C'est vous qui m'avez maudit !

Abel : Et ça ne t'as pas suffis ?

Allen : J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux non ?!

Abel : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut aimer d'un vampire…

Allen : Il est différent !

Abel caressa doucement la poigné de la porte avant de rétorquer un peu amusé.

Abel : Vraiment ? Et bien j'en suis heureux pour toi, peut-être est-tu devenu un peu plus ouvert…

Allen : J'ai toujours été ouvert aux autres !

Abel : Si tu le dis… Quoi qu'il en soit… Tu est toujours aussi stupide.

Allen : … Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Abel : …

Allen : Abel-dono !

Abel : M'occuper d'un vampire…

Allen : Vous êtes venu pour Lucas ?

Abel : … Tu ne sais pas qui est réellement Lucas non ?

Allen : C'est un grand vampire, un ancien chat-garou et le père de Yu .

Abel : Tu ne sais rien en somme…

Allen : ???

Abel : Je suis désolé Allen, mais je crois que tu vas devoir dire adieu a ton cher et tendre…

Allen : Comment ça ?

Abel sortit une petite faux de sa main gauche, je le regardais sans voix à présent.

Abel : Tu sais tout de même que si on tue le géniteur on détruit par la suite toute sa descendance ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et alors que je tentais de m'interposer pour l'empêcher de rentrer celui-ci me jeta contre le mur où je me cognais la tête avant d'atterrir sur le sol entre le réel et un début de sommeil. J'entendis vaguement un combat, un mur se briser puis une seconde de silence qui me sembla durer des minutes entières. Un tremblement suscita alors mon attention, le plancher commença à se fissurer sous moi avant de m'entrainer dans les étages inférieurs. Je tombais deux étages plus bas y laissant une côte ou deux qui me firent souffrir plus que je l'aurais voulu, je me relevais difficilement tentant de voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais il n'y avait personne. Tout du moin je ne voyais aucun être humain pourtant leurs voix étaient distincts, elles étaient dehors toutes paniquées. L'immeuble avait du s'effondrer sur un autre, je n'imaginais même pas le nombre de victimes déjà apparu sur la liste… Je me relevais lentement le visage en sang et l'esprit encore plus embrouillé, avançant doucement j'atterris alors sur deux trois cadavres de vampires de bas étage qui n'avaient pas eu ma chance avant de passer mon chemin… Faiblement j'appelais Yu qui ne me répondait pas, peut-être était il encore en train de se battre avec Lucas. Abel était un bon combattant et je redoutais que l'un deux soit blessé, mais pourquoi voulait il le tuer ? Lucas n'était pas un mauvais vampire ! Enfin je ne laisserais pas Abel le toucher, je ne voulais perdre Yu pour rien au monde… Un étourdissement me pris qui se suivit par un second craquement qui faillit me tomber dessus, mais où étaient ils ?

Je réussis à sortir du long couloir où je me trouvais avant de rentrer dans une autre pièce tout aussi poussiéreuse. Par terre une ancienne cape blanche gisait, un léger filet de sang la recouvrait. Je levais la tête et apercevait Lucas dans toute son allure vampire, je reculais un peu et butait contre le cadre d'un miroir. Je glissais un peu sur les débris de verre sans réellement tomber en me retenant de peu au mur, Lucas ne bougea pas toujours sur le qui-vive puis après quelques secondes reprit une forme humaine. D'une voix un peu tremblante je demandais où se trouvait Abel-dono.

Lucas : Il ne peut pas prendre une forme humaine trop longtemps, il est surement retourné dans sa tombe.

Allen : ???

Lucas : Ce n'est rien, oublie.

Allen : Et Yu ?

Lucas baissa les yeux, j'avançai un peu et reposais ma question :

Allen : Où est Yu ?

Lucas : Je suis désolé Allen…

Mon cœur rata un battement, Lucas regarda derrière lui silencieusement : dans la pièce d'à côté gisait un corps, celui de mon bien aimé. Celui qui malgré leurs différences aimait son père et l'avait protégé d'un homme qui en voulait à sa vie. Il y avait quelques années Yu sur le point de mourir avait été sauvé par un ancien chat-garou, l'enfant devenu vampire après plusieurs années passé près de cet homme qu'il avait considéré comme son père c'était juré qu'un jour il paierait sa dette. Ce jour était venu et moi dans tout ça j'étais a genoux, tenant la tête de mon amour qui les yeux fermés ne les ouvrirait plus… Je laissais sans fierté mes larmes couler sur mes joues qui retombaient sur son front ensanglanté, Lucas était resté dans l'autre pièce attrapant la cape blanche de cette homme qui je ne savais pas encore pourquoi avait voulu ruiner la vie de Lucas en vain grâce à Yu.

Vous savez ce qui c'est passé après ? Vous le saviez peut-être même depuis le début… Quand on a la possibilité de ramener la personne qu'on aime plus que tout on ne se fait pas prier, on le fait un point c'est tout.

Je n'avais jamais essayé, Ajia m'avait dit que cette technique bien que puissante ne laissait qu'une conséquence pour l'utilisateur… Qu'importe mon choix je l'avais pris, depuis ce jour où je mettais juré que j'étais à lui. Le ramenant un peu plus contre moi dans une dernière étreinte je l'embrassais, mon dernier baiser, le plus doux et le plus amoureux que jamais.

Tu es né pour cette famille

**Je suis née pour cette famille.**

Tu leur appartiens.

**Je… Leur appartient**.

Ta vie est eux.

**Je ne suis… Rien.**

Tu es leur serviteur.

**Je ne suis qu'un être entre mille**.

Assiste-les, soutiens-les.

**Peut-on vivre comme ça ?**

Soumet toi.

**Est-ce mal de n'exister que pour soi ?**

A partir d'aujourd'hui tu es a lui.

Tache de te faire aimer

Puis reviens nous

Un fois que tous sera prêt

Tu pourras le tuer.

**Je comprends maintenant…**

**Tout n'est qu'Eros et Thanatos**

**Si l'aimer c'est aussi le tuer**

**Alors je le tuerais pour qu'il puisse vivre.**


	17. Chapter 17: ThE eNd

**Chapitre 17 : ThE eNd**

**Disclaimer : **

Yatta dernier chapitre !!!

Merci a tous mes lecteurs (tous ceux qui ont reviewé et ceux qui revieweront)

Que dire que dire ? Et bien que nous sommes au dernier chapitre ! (dit elle la larme a l'œil) Pour la première fois de ma vie je finis quelque chose qui dure (17 chap. c'est tout de même pas beaucoup TT TT)

Le dialogue avec Lucas est assez bizarre et je m'en excuse d'avance mais je n'aim pas relire ce que j'écris (après je n'ai plus envie de l'envoyer), j'espère que la fin vous plaira… (stress sur sa chaise) sur ce j'arrête de blablater et bonne lecture !

Par ce baiser puisses-tu être sauvé…

Jouer avec la mort, quel pouvoir effrayant…

Je ne sens déjà plus mon corps est-ce donc ce que tu ressentais proche de la fin ? Je me vois tomber sur le sol lentement à quelques mètres de toi sur le sol poussiéreux, ai-je réussi ? Oui car ton cœur bat de nouveau, tandis que le mien s'amenuise de seconde en seconde… Finalement je ne suis pas malchanceux jusqu'au bout…

Tu es endormis près de moi je cherche ta main mais ne la trouve pas, peut-être est-ce parce que la mienne ne bouge plus… Mais au moin je pourrais te voir jusqu'à mes derniers instants. Je souris du moin dans mon esprit, quel ironie un résistant qui sauve un ennemi… On aura tout vu. **Mais je m'en fous**, dans ces moments là ça n'a plus d'importance.

Ton doux visage reprend des couleurs tandis que mes yeux eux se brouillent. La fatigue me prend et me revêt de son dernier drap mais une seule chose me préoccupe c'est que tu es en vie mon amour. Je vois tes paupières tressaillirent, a quoi rêves-tu ? D'une respiration lente tu reprends vie, la mienne celle que je t'avais juré de t'offrir. Je souhaite juste qu'elle ne soit pas vaine bien que je doute qu'elle vaille vraiment quelque chose dans ce si grand monde.

Des larmes ? Non… Car je ne pouvais plus les sentir sur mes joues c'était plus mon cœur irascible qui souffrait. Ce n'est pas moi qui va être seul, pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que j'aurai voulu ne serait-ce que te dire au revoir… Mais tu ne te réveilles pas et ma voix ne peux plus prononcer ton nom, seul mes lèvres bougent silencieusement. J'entendis un bruit dernière moi : un immeuble au loin s'effondrait. Non pas encore, attendez… Attendez qu'il se réveille ne le laisser pas sombrer. Ne meures pas… Pas toi. Un filet de sang coula sur mes lèvres mais je ne le sentis pas s'étendre sur ma peau, et tandis que je continuais de l'observer mon ouïe avait rejoint ma vue. Tout s'embrouillait autour de moi bien plus vite que je ne l'espérais. Combien de temps me restait il a vivre ? Une ? Deux minutes ? Moin de cinq assurément. Les ténèbres virent agréablement taquiner mes yeux de leur profondes noirceurs mais Yu ne c'était toujours pas relevé, il ne c'était toujours pas réveillé. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire hormis l'attendre, cette femme qui viole votre intimité pour arracher dans un râle le dernier souffle de votre vie.

Je me l'imaginais très bien, sa cape noire, sa faux ensanglantée tenu dans sa main tandis que l'autre rentre en vous. J'avais joué et il était maintenant venu de payé le prix, probablement le dernier mais elle prenait son temps comme un enfant qui savoure d'avance le cadeau encore emballé. Une illusion ? Peut-être, je sentis comme une main caresser ma joue, des doigts froids mais tendre empli de pitié. Si ce n'est pas drôle même la mort est compatissante…

Et Yu ? Il c'est relevé ? Était-il toujours en vie avec les immeubles en feu ? Je ne pouvais ni le voir ni l'entendre et même si ses bras m'enlaçaient je ne le saurais même pas. Mais j'avais confiance, je voulais croire, croire qu'il était déjà loin. Peut-être m'avait-il emmené avec lui ? Que ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes suppliant le ciel de me laisser une seconde chance ? Un voile c'était abattu sur moi et m'empêchais de connaître l'endroit où e me trouvais et les phénomènes qui se passaient autour de moi. Mais dans ce monde où le Néant était roi j'entendis un murmure, tout d'abords ce n'était qu'un souffle inaudible qui semblait parler une langue inconnue, une sorte de langage codé et pourtant familier. Une langue ancienne vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années qui avait été oublié puis perdu. Les mots devinrent plus fort et prirent alors un sens, ce son était familier et je n'eu quelques secondes plus tard aucun mal à reconnaître cette personne.

« C'est donc ce que tu as choisis ? Mourir pour lui ? » Sa voix était froide, il ne semblait pas apprécié mon geste. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Le laisser mourir ? « Dans les deux cas il mourra, que ce soit le corps ou le cœur, ta stupidité vous conduit tout les deux à mourir » Tout les deux ? Alors on allait mourir ensemble ? Cette pensée me fit sourire, périr auprès de lui me rassurait mais m'attristait aussi. « Ca te suffit ? Toi qui as donné ta vie tu accepterais qu'elle te le reprenne si vite ? » Je ne suis pas Dieu, Lucas-san… Je ne peux pas déjouer la mort à mon bon vouloir sinon je ne serais pas dans cet état. « C'est donc la fin de votre histoire ? » Je n'aperçois pas d'autres issues mais toi tu sembles avoir une solution pour me parler ainsi non ? Quel est donc cette idée qui parait t'avoir traversé l'esprit au point de pénétrer dans le mien ?

« Es-tu prêt à mourir pour lui ? » Je me mis à rigoler intérieurement ; c'est ce que je fais depuis deux bonnes minutes, je me meurs pour lui Lucas-sama. « Je ne parlais pas de ta chaire mais de ton essence. » Mon essence ? En quoi faire mourir mon âme nous sauverait ? « Là n'est pas la question, répond vite pour lui serait tu prêt a changer ? Donnerais-tu ton âme pour être à ses côtés ? » Sa voix c'était trouvé plus basse, il semblait s'éloigner de moi… « Dépêche-toi ! » Les ténèbres m'entouraient toujours mais cette fois ce n'était pas mes sens qui me l'indiquaient, j'étais dans cette partie reculée qu'était l'esprit. Je marchais lentement me retournant plusieurs fois, reculant, courant, tentant de sortir. Je sentis une main agripper la mienne et m'attirer, je tournais la tête dans la direction de la personne c'était Lucas.

Allen :

Aucun mot ne sortait, les mots m'échappaient. Le maitre de Yu posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis je l'entendis me parler par pensée. « N'essais pas de parler nous ne sommes pas dans le mode réel, pense tes mots » Ou somme nous ? « Dans la dernière partie vivante qu'il te reste, ton âme » Je vais donc mourir ? Et Yu ? Il va bien ? « Ce n'est pas le moment de parler des problèmes de Yu, pour l'instant il faut te faire sortir d'ici et il ne reste que quelques minutes tout au plus. Cet endroit tombe lui aussi » Je veux juste savoir comment Yu va ! Et je ferais tous ce que tu veux ! « … » Je t'en prie ! « … Yu est encore évanoui, je suis à ses côtés ainsi qu'aux tiens et tu es presque mort, si tu veux sortir et revenir il faut faire quelque chose tout de suite » Tous ce que tu veux ! Dis-moi ! Je regardais Lucas désemparé prêt à tout « Si tu veux revoir Yu, tu dois accepter de perdre ce pourquoi il t'aime » Je reculais surpris, perdre ce pourquoi il m'aime ? Comment ça ? C'est-à-dire ? « Ton humanité. Tu es mi-homme mi-chat, pour revenir il va falloir que je te tues, que je te transforme » Tu veux me faire devenir vampire ? « Oui mais cela reviens à choisir une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle personnalité acceptes-tu ? En te changeant en vampire tu ne seras plus jamais celui que tu es, cela te convient il ? » Mais en quoi je changerais ? «Ne cherches pas à comprendre tu n'en as pas le temps, dis moi seulement que tu acceptes toutes les responsabilités » Je serais prêt de Yu ? « … » Lucas serais-je prêt de Yu ?!!! « Plus que si tu meures » Qu'est-ce que tu…Si je peux revoir Yu une dernière fois alors il n'y a pas à hésiter : Oui !

Lucas disparut, était-ce trop tard ? Une violente douleur pénétra dans mon esprit et disparut aussitôt… Les ténèbres qui me berçaient depuis quelques minutes m'emmenèrent dans un endroit familier : Mon corps. Je sentis une lumière aveuglante attaquer mes paupières qui m'aida à me réveiller bien que ce fut d'une manière assez brutale. Je dus attendre quelques minutes avant de réussir à voir ce qui m'entourais : je n'était plus dans l'immense cité mais dans un lit au drap blanc fraichement lavé sentant bon la lavande. Me relevant trop vite je sentis la tête me tourner une de mes mains me rattrapa de justesse. Une soudaine envie de vomir me prit que je tentais de ne pas laisser passer, lorsque ce désir cessa je me mis alors à regarder autour de moi pour comprendre ou étais-je. Les murs étaient construit dans la pierre ce qui me laissa conclure à une vieille maison de vampire du rang de Lucas. A ma droite une table de chevet était posée, un vase en verre avec une rose bleu l'ornaient. Lentement cette fois-ci je posais mes pieds au sol, celui-ci était gelé comme si des milliers d'aiguilles me transperçaient de part en part. Je remarquais alors des chaussons blancs posés non loin de moi, je les mettais et sentais le froid disparaître pour se faire remplacer par un toucher des plus doux.

Je me redressais silencieusement et avançais vers une glace situé au dessus d'une commode accroché au mur droit de la pièce. Il faisait sombre, la porte et la fenêtre ne laissait entrer qu'une petite sur le haut du plafond et pourtant j'y voyais comme les jours de ciel grisâtre. C'est donc bien l'une des particularités des vampires, une visibilité hors du commun : la lumière n'était pas la seule chose, je pouvais remarquer chaque rayure dans le bois de la commode où les traces de poussières sur la glace en face de moi. Tous mes autres sens était en alerte et jouissait d'un nouveau pouvoir bienvenue. Je me regardais alors dans le miroir et aperçut alors un changement imperceptible pour le commun des mortels : Mes yeux étaient plus petits de quelques millimètres, mes dents étaient bien sûr doué de canines protubérantes. Je semblais avoir pris trois bons centimètres ainsi qu'une carrure un peu plus grande mais ce n'était que des détails, des points peu importants mais qui existaient. La porte s'ouvrit, par un reflexe qui en faite était inhabituelle je cachais la lumière par ma main sur mon visage. Une fois refermé je reconnus Lucas, il avait son sourire bienveillant habituel.

Lucas : Ne t'inquiètes pas tu te réhabitueras vite.

Allen :…

Lucas : Alors ? Pas secoué ?

Allen : Comment va Yu ?

Lucas : Evidemment, Yu avant tout…

Allen : S'il vous plait !

Lucas : Il va bien, il est vivant mais il a encore besoin de repos. Il ne c'est pas encore réveillé.

Allen : Je veux le voir !

Lucas : Avant je dois te dire quelque chose…

Le lendemain Yu avait ouvert les yeux, de son air naturellement calme il resta un bon moment sur le dos tout en regardant le plafond en bois au dessus de son corps. Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi il était en vie, il le savait. Il se doutait qu'un imbécile l'avait ramené et que ce même idiot devait déjà être si pied sous terre. Son visage qui au premier abord donnait un vampire au sang froid irréprochable était en faite d'une tristesse incommensurable, il avait mal, il savait que sa vie était foutu. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger mais juste le désir de se laisser pourtant Lucas rentra et perturba ses pensées. Le cadet ne tourna pas la tête, il ne voulait pas le voir surtout pas maintenant. Le père se mit à sourire et vint s'asseoir sur le lit mais celui-là ne cilla pas et fixait toujours le haut de la pièce. Lucas lui proposa de sortir en vain, Yu ne prononça aucun mot et pendant cinq bonnes minutes il l'écouta d'une oreille peu attentive perdu dans une souffrance qu'il avait jusqu'alors eu peur de connaître. Cependant cet air qui se voulait distrait repris de l'attention quand mon nom fut cité, il regarda Lucas comme si sa vie en dépendait et après quelque secondes d'appréhension j'ouvrais la porte timidement. Mon vampire se redressa dans son lit, ses cheveux emmêlés le rendait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il était comme figé, tentant d'assimiler la raison pour laquelle j'étais ici et les conséquences qui en découlaient. Je m'approchais lentement avant de prendre place sur son lit, Yu me regardais tétaniser pendant que je caressais tendrement son visage d'une main. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience il repoussa mon bras et blessé tenta en vain de se relever.

Allen : Yu…

Yu :Damare

Allen : Yu je…

Yu : DAMARE !!! TU N'ES PAS ALLEN !!!

D'un sourire triste je répondais à Kanda qui repris aussitôt son sang froid, je me relevais tandis que Lucas posait une main sur mon épaule comme pour me faire reprendre courage avant de sortir. Je pris alors la parole, l'estomac noué.

Allen : Je ne savais que quelque petites différences physiques t'obligerais à me renier… Ca me déçois, surtout venant de toi.

Yu : Je…

Allen : Qu'y a-t-il Yu-ai ?

Yu :Pour…Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout simplement laisser crever… Maintenant tu es…

Je montrais mes dents le sourire toujours faussé entre mes lèvres

Allen : Ah ça ? Allons Yu, toi aussi tu étais vampire quand je t'avais rencontré.

Yu : Et tu voulais au départ nous duper et nous tuer.

Allen : Oui mais j'ai découvert que les vampires pouvait être comme toi, je n'ai aucun regret.

Yu : Tchh…

Allen : Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais « Tu comprendras cette sensation …

Yu : …Quand se sera toi mon enfant. »

Allen : Tu ne le pensais pas ?

Yu : J'aurais voulu plus de temps…

Allen : Et que ce soit toi qui me morde…ne e?

Yu : …

Je me rapprochais de nouveau avec cette fois-ci un doux sourire arpentant tendrement mes lèvres, Yu timidement attrapa ma main et la ramena a sa joue puis ses lèvres qu'il embrassa sans attendre. Il allait me manquer.

Yu :…

Allen :Yu ?

Yu : Lucas t'as déjà expliqué le protocole non ?

Allen :…Oui

Yu :Tsss…

Allen : Allons Yu, qu'est-ce qu'une année quand on a toute l'éternité ?

Je me rappelais très bien de cette discussion dans la calèche, quand j'avais appris que Yu était déjà vampire depuis cinq ans, presque sept maintenant. Un an d'apprentissage avec Lucas, c'est ce qui m'attendais et amoureux ou non les règles étaient les règles : L'enseignement se fait par celui qui a mordu et seul. C'est pourquoi Yu était si déboussolé, il savait que nous allions encore une fois nous séparer. Il allait devoir passer une année seul sans moi ni Lucas, une longue année seul avec des vampires qu'ils détestaient mais la loi était loi, on ne pouvait faire autrement chez eux. Après quelques hésitations il m'attrapa et me ramena contre lui, la tête sur son cou je l'embrassai tout doucement et lui promettais de revenir quoiqu'il arrive. Lucas entra de nouveaux et tomba sur deux jeunes vampires qui s'embrassait à en perdre haleine, il resta ainsi un instant à contempler de ses airs paternel qu'on lui connaissait bien puis fit sentir sa présence par un drôle de raclement de gorge. Après un dernier baiser je quittais la pièce n'ayant pas le courage de lui dire une dernière « je t'aime ».

Après avoir pris congé lui aussi, Lucas sortit à son tour silencieusement. Je le suivis, le cœur plus serré que jamais. Une fois à l'air libre je me retournais une dernière fois, à cette distance Yu ne pouvait plus m'entendre penser ni quoi que ce soit, c'est alors que tout sortit : Tristesse, mal-être, tout ce que j'avais subis pendant toute ces années de douleurs ressortirent. D'une main Lucas m'amena à lui et m'offris son épaule, gentiment il tenta de me faire penser a autre chose :

Lucas : Tu n'es pas content d'être avec « papa » ?

Allen : C'est pas drôle…

Lucas : Ce qui n'est pas drôle c'est de faire de l'inceste sans me demander l'autorisation…

Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, c'est vrai que dans cette optique Lucas était devenu mon père et Yu mon grand frère… Mon adorable Ni-san…

Allen : Et je suppose que je vais devoir appeler Wakaru Ni-san aussi ?

Lucas : Ah… Tu connais déjà l'ainé…

Allen : Il ressemble un peu à Yu

Lucas : Tout les deux antisocial hein ?

Allen : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux…

1 an plus tard…

???: Quel beau garçon ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Lucas : Miss Cloud je vous présente Allen Walker, mon troisième fils. C'est son premier anniversaire aujourd'hui

Cloud : Oh un nouvel aristocrate… Lucas tu as toujours eu de la chance pour choisir tes enfants, c'est ton cinquième si je me souviens bien ?

Allen : …

Lucas : En effet, pour moi ce n'est pas le nombre qui compte.

Cloud : Je te comprends, nombreux sont ici qui pullulent pour se sentir supérieur mais toi Lucas tu les éduques et j'en n'en connais aucun qui ne fait pas mauvaise impression

Lucas : Je te remercie…

Allen :…

Lucas : Allen ?

Allen : Ai Lucas ?

Lucas : C'est un peu ta fête à toi aussi, va et amuse toi.

Allen : Merci

Après une légère courbette je prenais congé et traversais la foule qui dansait, j'étais enfin un adulte parmi les vampires et je devais l'avouer le nombre de prétendante ne cessait de croitre pour un futur mariage. L'époque me sentait lointaine où jadis les gens ne me voulais pas pour cette couleur de cheveux, aujourd'hui on m'adorait à cause d'elle. Etait-ce l'effet « vampire » ? Ca je n'en savais rien, tout ce qui m'importait était de flâner dans le manoir et d'échapper à ces filles qui me poursuivaient. Nous étions arrivé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et bien sur avec tout le retard que pouvais se permette l'un des cinq plus grands vampires vivant, c'est-à-dire au moin trois heures. Après quelque couloir et escalier parcouru je réussis enfin à les semer, au fond de la pièce ou j'étais entré j'entendis trois personnes parlés, des hommes sans nulle doute ce qui me rassura un peu. J'entrais timidement et salua tout le monde, j'avais reconnu l'une des voix : Comment l'oublier ?

Allen : Ohayo Ni-san

Wakaru : Tiens mais c'est notre ancien chat-garou !… Bon anniversaire !

Je rougissais un peu… Je ne savais pas s'il se moquait ou non de moi.

Allen : A..Arigato…

Wakaru : Allons ne soit pas aussi coincé ! Tu finiras comme l'autre dans la pièce d'à côté sinon ! Celui là alors… Incapable d'être présentable.

J'ouvris la porte pour voir cette personne si peu « gentleman » et tombai sur un dos musclé caché par une chemise blanche qui tombait sur son pantalon noire, situé un peu de trois quart je pu voir une cravate détaché qui entourait son cou. Une cigarette à la main il laissait se rependre la fumée dans la pièce et la rendait peu respirable. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient attachés le long de son dos en catogan. Il n'avait pas vieillit, normal pour un vampire. Je fermais alors la porte doucement laissant apparaître un sourire que j'avais gardé tout ce temps au fond de moi. Un an sans lui, sans pouvoir le toucher, lui parler, mais toujours à l'aimer. Mon vampire était là, suffocant dans cette pièce comme il l'était dans son cœur. Il fallait que je l'en sorte avant que ce ne sois trop tard. Pourtant Yu sortit lui-même de sa rêverie par une phrase qui me rappelait bien son caractère…

Yu : Saleté d'esclave… Wakaru t'as pas dit que je voulais qu'on me foute la paix ?

Allen : …

Yu : T'as pas de langue ?

Je soupirais amusé ce qui ne plut a Yu, il se retourna près à jouer de sa « langue » quand il vit qui était la personne si silencieuse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand tout comme ses lèvres si savoureuses, sa cigarette laissa tomber un tas de cendre qu'il ne prit la peine de ramasser. Pour la première fois de ma vie je pus voir l'amour qu'il me portait, ce n'était pas une mais deux larmes qui se mirent à glisser sur ses joues, joues dont j'avais tant rêvé .De la main droite je fermais le verrou de la pièce et de mon plus beau sourire je rompais ces instants si troublant :

Allen : Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aniki(1)…

Yu : …

Allen : Tadaima.

**-Ce fut le début de notre véritable histoire-**

Fin

(1) Aniki : Grand frère


End file.
